Alright, Evans?
by breezieair
Summary: James Potter. Mr. Immature, Mr. Gross, Mr. Pervert,… Mr. I-want-to-lick-melted-chocolate-off-your-Quidditch-toned-golden-six-pack-and-watch-you-moan-WHAT!     No. No. No. This is why going to Quidditch games is bad for your soul.    It makes you pervy.
1. Merlin Hates Me

"Lily? Are you ready yet?" my mother called, looking up the stairs for me. I sighed and coughed so she would realize that I was right behind her, in fact, ready to go.

"Oh!" She jumped and turned around, dishtowel still in hand, "of course you're ready! Let's get going shall we?" She threw the still wet towel down on the counter and grabbed her purse off the chair. "Harold! Harold? Harold!" Mum then promptly ran upstairs to fetch Dad from the study so we could head off on "Let's See Lily Off To Hogwarts Day"

Merlin, I dislike this day. Hence why I'm dressed in grey sweatpants and a red hoodie that says 'TEMPER' across it. My entire being screams dislike.

This day stands for everything that makes me different from my original life. From what my parents have lead, from what my sister will lead, and her whale of a boyfriend will lead it, too. Not that I'm sad about being different. I'm quite pleased in the way I'm different. Who wouldn't like to be able to shave painlessly, clean a room with a 'swoosh', or make clothing bottoms period proof? I mean, it could be worse…I could be different by having a disorder that made me point and laugh at funerals. Would that be a disorder? Or would that just be a rude person?

But the one thing that makes it all worthwhile? Hogwarts. Need I say more?

"Mum? I need my rose purse! Have you seen it?... Mum! -Oh, it's you." Petunia had come from the downstairs bathroom in a short red dress with big red heals and was sneering at me.

"Oh? Is it me? I wasn't sure…" I mumbled going back to checking the fastenings on my trunk. There was a certain boy who liked to magically unlock it every year at the train station, just to see my knickers fall out. I'll stop him this time! Well, I'd better. This _is_ my last chance, being a Seventh year and all…

"Earth to Lily!"

"Earth to me? Aw, how sweet."

"Listen, bimbo, I have to be at this brunch in exactly 50 minutes. I_ need_ my rose purse. Did you put your furry little hands on it?" Petunia snarled at me, looking at my hands as if they were bear claws.

"No, Petunia, why would I take your stupid purse?"

"Because you're jealous! It cost more then any of your purses!"

"I don't _want_ to spend that much on a purse!"

"Jealous"

"_So_ not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"YES!" I shrieked. "I took it! I was riddled with _envy_ and stole it from you!"

"I knew it!" She cried triumphant, "where'd you put it?"

"Want to know where? Up your-!"

"Lily!" Mum had returned. I humphed and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Tuney, your purse is in your closet." She continued, "I put it there when I saw it laying on the loveseat."

Petunia shrieked, "Oh!" and ran upstairs. Not before making sure her heels raked me as she passed.

"Bye Tuney!" I called, standing up, "I'll miss you so!" I pretended to tear up at the end only to receive a dirty look from mom as dad came downstairs.

"All ready?" he asked grabbing and giving my trunk a heave onto his back.

"Oh, Dad, you don't have to carry it! I'm seventeen now. I can just use magic to-"

"Now, Now," he said struggling, "this is the last time my baby girl gets to head off to Hogwarts and I want to do it just like I did your first year."

I smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, Lils"

* * *

"Goodbye, guys!" I said waving from the platform entrance. My parents, being muggles, weren't too crazy about going through it again. They did up until third year…and then felt that it was just too weird for them to keep doing it. I understand, though. It does take some getting used to.

"Write us!" Mum cried holding hands with Dad. She had a tissue to her face. Oh Merlin. No water works please.

"You know I will!" I said, "Love you, Mum! Love you, Dad!"

"Bye, Girlie." My Dad said sadly. I always hated leaving him. My 'goodbye hugs' to him were always the longest.

"Bye." I called softly and passed though the wall with my cart. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and saw for the last time: The Hogwarts Express waiting for me. The last time it will ever whisk me off for a new year at school. For the first time a pang of nostalgia hit me.

I shook it off, smiled, and headed for the train.

"Oh, shit!" I cried suddenly and came to a halt. I began rummaging through the pockets of my sweat pants and hoodie to find it. I began to panic. '_Where is it?' _I moaned in my head.

"Looking for this?"

I shot around like a rocket expecting to find- "Mary?"

"Lily!"

I laughed and hugged my roommate with abandon. "How are you?"

"Good, good!" She said, pushing her dark brown bangs out of her eyes, " But anyways, I think you'll want this back, yeah?" She held up my Head Girl Badge.

Yeah, I'm Head Girl. Yeah, I'm thrilled to death. What of it?

"Oh, Merlin! Thank you!" I said taking it from her and placing it on the front of my hoodie over the 'T'.

"I bet you're real excited, huh?" She linked arms with me and together we trudged up to the train dragging our trunks behind us.

"Ha, hardly." I shrugged and she laughed playfully hitting her hip against mine.

"Is anyone else here, yet?" I was thirty minutes early and didn't have to be at the Head meeting until fifteen more minutes.

"Well, The other Gryffindor girls have yet to show up but the boys-"

"-Are, of course, here." I sighed. The only time the four Gryffindor boys are ever early is on the first train ride to school. Other then that…never.

"Where did they get to exactly?" Mary wondered aloud, looking up and down the train side.

BOOM! Mounds of rainbow colored smoke crawled out of the last compartment's windows along with gales of male laughter and yelling.

Mary turned to me, "Find a compartment in the front of the train?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

"…So then my mum was all like: 'DON'T DIP THE CAT IN HONEY, MARY!' and the cat was squalling and I was laughing...oh Merlin, it was awful!" Mary said in between laughter.

I was holding my side while trying to catch my breath, "Oh, Mary Macdonald! Why did you ever get that cat?" I said looking at the cat cage under Mary's seat where her infamous animal slept.

"Oh, I don't know." She said wiping here eyes with her wrist. "Maybe because—"

"Macdonald."

Mary stopped mid sentence to look at the boy calling her name at the compartment door. My heart beat once really hard when I saw the caller. I looked down quickly at my shoes…, which I couldn't see because my sweat pants were extra long.

"Snape." Mary said standing up and stepping in front of him, blocking his view of me.

"I need to speak with Lily for a moment." He said.

"Well, I'm not sure she wants to speak with you." Mary said, extra protective.

"Well," Snapesaid, "maybe you should ask _her_ if—"

I stood up. "I don't want to speak to you, Snape." I stepped around Mary to face him. "I didn't want to speak to you last year, nor after OWLs the year before. Get lost."

Snape huffed and pulled at his tie. "Just one minute, Lily! I swear—"

"No."

"—you will—no?"

"No." I slammed the compartment door shut and held it closed as I watched his blurry shadow pause and then retreat.

"Damn him." Mary said from the cushioned seats, "He always had the worst timing."

"Oh well," I said pulling back my red sleeve to look at my watch. "I've got to go to the prefects carriage anyways now."

"Why?"

"The Head Girl and Head Boy always meet up fifteen minutes before the prefects meeting to make clear on everything."

"Ahhh." Mary said sleepily leaning her head back on the seat.

I grabbed my folder from inside my bag that held all my ideas for the upcoming year. I was desperately hoping that the Head Boy would like them. And if he didn't…tough shit.

I straitened up, "I wonder who the head boy is anyway…" I mumbled to myself more then anything.

Mary sat bolt upright. "You don't know?" She was all of the sudden very tense.

I looked at her confused, "Um, no I don't. Should I?"

Mary was looking extremely alarmed now. "Oh my Merlin's Big Toe. No, no, no, NO!" She had jumped up.

"What?" I said alarmed holding my arm out to her, "who is—?"

"NO! I am not going to be the one to tell you!" she was scooting around me now, trying to get by. "I don't want to get my arms ripped off!"

"But Mary-!"

"NO!"

And she was gone. Just like that.

I stood there confused. Who could possibly make me flip out like Mary was saying? _'It isn't Severus is it?' _I panicked. _'No, it's not: because that would make me uncomfortable…not mad. And besides, he didn't have a Head Boy badge on.'_ Then who is it that would make Mary worried that I would flip a lid and…_ 'Oh, no'._

I held my breath. God wouldn't be that cruel would he? _'Oh, yes.'_ My mind said to me, _'he so would.'_

I ran. No, that's not fast enough. I trampled and scurried as if my sanity depended on it. I shot past the trolley cart just beginning to load up. I passed second years poking each other's sides and giggling. I dodged flying Owls, hissing cats, and screaming owners.

I ran towards the Prefects cabin with all my might.

I was almost there when a tall boy with blond hair began opening its doors. _'Oh, thank Merlin!' _My mind panted, _'It's not…him!'_

"Hey Lily!" Scott Orcan called out as I approached full speed.

I stumbled to a halt, mildly embarrassed to have been caught running full tilt with a probably red sweaty face to match my fly away red hair.

"Hey, Scott!" I said panting. I braced myself on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

'_It's Scott!' _My mind was ecstatic. Scott Orcan was a Seventh Year Ravenclaw…and cute to boot! Him and me could definitely be getting along this year.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Scott had pulled the door fully open and was leaning on it. His eyebrows were creased in the middle with worry. Awww!

"YES! I mean: yes, I'm fine, thanks!" I straitened up and pushed my hair out of my face. "I'm so glad that it's you!" I said smiling (hopefully charmingly).

Scott smiled wider with laughter, "What's me?"

I smiled back, "Head Boy, of course!"

Scott laughed, "Oh, no! That's not me!"

I rolled my eyes grinning, "Scott, who else could it be? I mean, you're even going inside the prefects carriage, just now."

"No, I was getting the door for you. You seemed in a big rush so I'd thought I'd help out." He was still smiling pleasantly at me.

My smile faltered. "Then who's the Head Boy?"

For the first time his smile fell, "Oh, um…he's in here…I'm, um…I'll just see you later, yeah?" And he all but ran off.

'_Everyone's afraid.'_ I thought. _'Merlin, let my instincts be wrong, please! Don't let me even have instincts! Let me be more of a freak then I already am!'_

I turned slowly and looked inside the half open compartment. My heart was pounding. Every second felt like ten. I was experiencing the 'slow-mo' moment where it felt like a very important revelation was going to occur. If this were a muggles movie, there'd be dramatic music climaxing…

And he _was_ in there. The Head Boy:

He was already in his school uniform and was tying his tie. I watched transfixed as he tilted his head from side to side flexing his neck to make sure his tie wasn't too tight. His head snapped down to face mine as the sun filtered in from the window behind him to streak his face, neck, and arms with sunlight. He smiled at me, with the right side lifting up more then the left.

He swiped his thumb across his bottom lip as if to remove the excess moisture.

"Alright, Evans?"

Potter.

'_F-you, Merlin.'_


	2. The Dark Mark

Marlene was laughing hysterically. "…And then, get this: Lily yells, 'IT'S _MY_ IDEA, PENIS BRAIN!' and, and," she giggled some more, "then Potter just smiled and said 'Not in favor of '_Toe rag'_ anymore?' and then went back to his speech about having a bash for Halloween!"

Marlene was leaning on the compartment door to hold herself up while the rest of the compartment died laughing.

Minis me. Let's just say I didn't handle Potter becoming Head Boy that well. I was a little, shall we say, aggressive about it? And, unfortunately, Marlene (the Seventh year Gryffindor Prefect) was witness to it all. And she wasn't exaggerating, either.

But everyone else doesn't know that.

"Oh, Marlene," I said rolling my eyes, "stop exaggerating."

"Oh sure, Lily!" She smiled at me tugging at her light brown curls, "whatever you say." She winked.

She winked at me, damnit.

Marlene McKinnon was one of those people that you could _never _embarrass. She wasn't high on herself or thought she was super beautiful. She just would take every bad hair day in stride and not stress about every zit.

She had big eyes and a pointed nose. Her lips were always pink and she had a freckle on the side of her nose. I know this because I'm glad I don't have freckles.

Yep. I'm a redhead without freckles. And yes, I'm thrilled about it. Smooth, one-toned, skin for me!

Mary Macdonald on the other hand is, in one word, a slob. She has muggle parents just like me. She wakes up sloppy, she eats sloppy, she gets to class sloppy, and does homework sloppy. She. Is. Sloppy. And she snorts when she laughs.

She has waist length deep brown hair with bangs that reach her eyebrows. Her nose upturns and she constantly complains about having no breasts.

Me? I'd describe myself as average everything. I have red hair and green eyes, oh, and I'm taller. But other then that: average boobs, average butt, average hair length (two inches above my elbow) and an average featured face.

Potter's description of me is completely different, of course. I'll save that one for another time. I've been embarrassed enough as it is, today.

Mary stood up and walked towards the window of the compartment. "Hey! Looks like we're finally getting close." She jumped and squealed. Obviously just as excited as I was to be going back. Even if it _was _our last year…

"Yes!" Marlene cried. She dove her hands into her trunk and pulled out her robes. "When we change, I've got to show you girls the new underwear I bought!"

"Sounds great. I hope you're not wearing them." I said pulling the blinds down on our compartment door and locking it.

"Of course I am, Silly!"

"Great."

* * *

I sat by the window seat looking out towards the approaching town: Hogsmeade. It was full of sprinkling lights that were shining in the late summer evening. I got the familiar chill of Hogwarts begin to brew inside me.

In less then an hour I'd be smelling the ancient halls, feeling the cold walls underneath my fingertips, conversing with paintings and ghosts, and later sleeping in my warm Gryffindor bed. My stomach started to bubble with excitement!

"Wait!" I said while grabbing my stuff. My two friend looked at me, "Where's Robbie?" I asked. We had searched for her before, of course. She completed the Gryffindor seventh year girls. But she was nowhere to be found then, _or_ now.

The compartment door slid open and Marlene's cheeks began to flood. And not from embarrassment. But from recognition, a tall, dark, and handsome man stood before us.

Sirius Black. He's mega hot, yeah. With his grey eyes, black hair, and strong jaw. He's also Potter's best friend.

Oh, mood-kill.

Black smiled at us and winked at Mary, who played along and giggled playfully, calling him a 'fiendish cad'.

"Alright, Gryffinettes?" he laughed.

He thought he was _so_ clever. He _so_ wasn't. He was just hot.

But, hey, whatever works. I'm not complaining.

"Just fine, Black." I said pulling my trunk off of the shelf and setting it down. "Oh! Actually," I had remembered, "do you happen to know where Robbie is?"

Black's smile faltered. "Yeah, actually, I do. That's why I'm here, see?" he stepped aside and let Robbie pass him into our compartment. "I was escorting her here." He had a very serious-er…- humorless expression on his face.

Marlene walked forward and gave Robbie a hug. Mary followed suit.

" 'Escorting'?" I asked, "Why would she need escorting?" I hugged her myself this time.

"Well," he scratched his chin, "She was being hexed by some Slytherin girl when I walked by earlier—"

"HEXED?"

"—Yeah, and so I took care of the little bitch and took Robbie with me to the guy's compartment, since we didn't know where you girls were." He looked in between our blank astonished faces. "You know, I mean, I wasn't going to let poor Robbie get hexed by some other person now was I?" he looked like a puppy that needed approval.

Robbie walked over to him and patted his arm in thanks. He smiled and patted her hand back.

"Okay, Ladies, I'll just be off then! See you at the feast, yeah?" and with that he ducked out of the compartment and meandered down the hall.

Mary walked up to Robbie, "Some Slytherin skank was hexing you?"

Robbie shrugged and nodded.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Mary cried and hugged Robbie to her chest.

Robbie Chao (pronounced Chow so we've discovered) is our teddy bear. She is 100% Korean, and is slight and small with rosy lips and a tanned face. Her hair is always pulled back in a long braid that reached her waist. And she always had it flung over one shoulder.

Yeah, we all have long hair. It's the 70's…what did you expect?

"What's all this about a girl hexing you?" I asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

Robbie raised one eyebrow and gave me a knowing look.

I gasped, "Not Cynthia!" I looked at Mary and Marlene for support.

"Nu-huh!" Marlene cried, theatrically rolling up her robe sleeves, " I'll beat that bitch black and…" She froze.

"Blue?" Mary supplied.

I looked at Marlene who was staring at the window. "What's the mater, Marlene?" I waved a hand in front of her face, to get her attention, which she grabbed and shoved out of the way.

"Look!" She said pointing and rushing to the window.

We all rushed to the window, all four heads squished to see what was outside. We gasped in unison.

The train had pulled into the Hogsmeade station, which happened to be about five minutes outside of the tiny picturesque town. The town, as always was sprinkled with dying grass at this dying time of the year. It was past twilight now, and the sky was ink blue; what stopped us was not the view, but the image in the sky:

A smoky, green skull with a serpent in its mouth.

All through the town, there were yells and screams of people rushing about dull crashes could be heard, all of it nulled down by the thickness of our window.

"What is that?" I asked to no one in particular. It was silent aboard the train, which could only mean the rest of the school was aware of what was happening, as well.

"I think it's called the Mark?" Marlene whispered. We watched, aghast, as a house on the edge of town caught fire and people began to pour out, screaming.

"No," Mary said resting her head on the pane of the window and closing her eyes. "It's called the Dark Mark."

I looked at her, "How do you know that?" we were all still whispering. The train was silent, as well.

"I saw it this summer over my cousin's house." She was breathing deeply, squeezing her eyes shut. "She's dead now."

I, who had gotten the letter from Mary this summer telling of that, turned my attention back to the scene in front of us. The screaming was growing louder and I could feel the tension mounting on the train.

Then I saw figures break from the mass of smoke and people and head towards the train. In a flash they apparated closer, and the train began to rock from the unease of the students.

"Oh, Merlin—" Mary said alarmed, "Are they Death—"

SLAM.

Slams echoed the first as each compartment door slid shut and locked.

"What the?" Marlene yelled as she and Robbie ran and tried to pry open the door. There were similar exclamations happening in the compartments around them. Banging echoing down the hall from trapped students.

"Alohomora!" Marlene cried, and nothing happened. "Shit!"

All lights flickered out and silence encompassed them. I lit my wand tip to give Marlene and Robbie some light, when a steady beat started above our heads. It took me a second to recognize the sound: feet walking on the roof of the train. Then as Marlene and Robbie were still trying to get us out, a whispery voice breached our compartment,

"_Come out, come out, Mudbloodssss…."_

I froze. What was this about? Who were these people? Eerie laughter slithered through the corridor and under the compartment doors giving us all goose bumps.

Screaming. _On_ the train. Our carriage groaned and lurched, it seemed, almost off the tracks and we fell to the floor and rolled with the motion, yelling

Robbie backed away from the door pointing at the frosted glass. In the darkness, I couldn't make out the shape on the other side. I stumbled around on the floor over legs and limbs to snatch my still lit wand from underneath the seats. When I got a hold of it, I swung it around to face the door just in time to watch it explode.

We all screamed and tried to cover ourselves as best we could. I coughed and raised my wand to defend myself, which was pointless since I couldn't see anything.

"Girls?" A man's voice was calling for us. "Lily? Marlene? You in here? Mary? Robbie?"

I jumped up, "Remus!" I cried flinging myself at him. Remus was one of my dearest friends. "Thank the lord it's you!" I backed away so he could breath.

"Yes, well, Let's go, shall—" a jet of orange light hit him in the back and he fell forward towards me. I caught him with a gasp and struggled to lay him down half on the seats, half on the floor.

"What's happened to him?" Marlene cried from the corner where she was helping Robbie up.

" I don't know!" I said fanning his blank, staring face. "I need help!" I turned to Mary who was staring at Remus, "Go, fetch Potter!" He'd know what to do. Especially with one of his best mates.

Mary hesitated looking at Remus.

I began to get frustrated, "Mary! Go! _Please?_" I groaned at her, while trying to readjust Remus.

Robbie was up and moving silently towards the door. She bent down and rummaged through the debris of the shattered door looking for something. She obviously found it, picked it up, and walked back over to me with her hand out stretched.

"My Head Girl badge?" I asked taking it from her.

Oh, Merlin. I was Head Girl. I was supposed to take care of this. That's not just Potter's job. It's mine, too. But I was so scared._ I'm a Gryffindor. _

And suddenly I had all the courage I needed.

"Okay!" I said standing up, "Okay….okay….okay…hold on…I need to think for a second." I squeezed my eyes shut, but opened them just as quickly when I heard footsteps running up the train towards us.

_Priorities:_

_Get Remus somewhere safe._

_Get down the train and find Potter._

_Protect students along the way?_

I put a question mark on that last one, because I wasn't sure if I would be of much help at that.

Okay, since we're at the front of the train…the Engineer's Cabin was ten feet away.

The footsteps stopped just outside our compartment. We all stopped whispering and, well, breathing at once.

_I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor._

I kept repeating that mantra in my head as I stood next to the door, with my back to the wall. I was going to win this battle.

_I'm a Gryffindor_.

I launched myself outside my compartment and came face to face with a masked figure and their wand. I whipped my wand up and shot a stunning spell at them.

He or she dodged and apparated to my backside.

I shot another at them, the figure dodged it again.

I kept going, never allowing myself to get tired.

They apparated quickly back and forth to disorient me.

I heard a whispered word, felt recognition, and fell to the floor with my legs together.

"GET HIM!" someone cried and there was a stampede at the cloaked figure. He yelled and shot a red light at them but they kept throwing some back.

I felt my legs begin to separate. I could move! I jumped up and saw that it was my friends come to the rescue, cornering the cloaked man on either side.

"MOVE!" I yelled, and all at once they jumped away, "Rictusempra!" I shouted, and with that jet of red light the masked figure fell to the ground.

We breathed deeply for a moment. Mary turned to smile at me, while Robbie and Marlene were in states of exhaustion.

"No, no, no, _Please!" _The person down the corridor began to scream horribly along with the terrors of other students.

"Lily?" Marlene asked, unsure of what to do.

"Okay," I said, whipping sweat off my forehead, "Grab Remus and get him into the Engineer's Cabin! Go, go!"

Mary and Marlene got into action, scrambling to get to Remus over the debris. Robbie walked down to the Engineer's Cabin and, with her wand, busted it open.

Marlene and Mary came with Remus strung in between them, and brought him through the Cabin's door and laid him on the bed (which looked like it hadn't been used in years).

"Okay, next?" Mary asked dusting off her hands. She had a pretty good cut across her cheek, probably from the door explosion.

"Yes! Next…" I thought for a moment. "We need to get to someone who…who can do this well…" I paused hoping one of them would suggest it. They looked at me.

I heard screams echoing up to us. _This isn't the time to be petty, Lily!_ I scolded myself.

"Potter!" I cried and recognition dawned on them. "Let's...let's get to Potter." I knew in my gut he would be fighting.

"Okay, I'll go first" I said courage growing in me, now that I had a mission. "Marlene you go last, check our rear, and Robbie and Mary? Stand side by side and watch in the compartments, incase someone needs help."

They nodded in understanding, got into position, and we were off.

We walked quickly and as silently as possible. We walked over debris from other doors. _Where are all the students in these compartments?_ I was going mad after seeing 11 empty compartments. But still we crept on.

BOOM!

The entire train lifted off the tracks at a 45-degree angle! We all tried to muffle our yells as we tilted along with the train. It collapsed back down.

BOOM!

Again the train lifted off the tracks, a little further this time. We had to use the wall as ground, as it became our floor with the severity of the rocking. The train crashed back down to earth again.

"They're going to tip the train!" I cried looking back at my shook up friends. "Move! We've got to be—"

BOOM!

We all screamed as, this time, the train groaned, rolled to its side, and then upside down. Glass popped everywhere, decorative art fell and smashed, wood flew in all directions.

It was still. I felt a whooshing behind my ears. It was hot. Smoke filled my vision.

Disoriented, I pushed myself up but collapsed when discovering a plank of wood across my back. My uncoordinated fingers slowly removed it and I finally stood up.

The ground was uneven. Both sides went up like I was in a trench. _The train flipped over, Moron._ I was standing on the roof of the train, which, of course, was rounded in a half circle. The roof was a deep mahogany. Huh, I've never noticed.

"Lily!"

I turned around, too quickly, and almost slipped on the curve of the roof. The lights were no longer flashing. It was pitch black.

I felt panic. I didn't have my wand! I looked around for it, until I realized that it was still in my hands even after the fall. I tried to unclasp my fingers from around my wand but they were stiff and it hurt.

"Lily!"

Looked up and saw that it was Mary stumbling towards me. "Mary?"

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're alright!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked the same moment she asked,

"Where did you go?"

"Me?" I said slowly, starting to feel dizzy. "I was standing right next to you when the train rolled over!"

"Same here!" She said, confused. "But if…Shh!" She held up a hand.

I listened, too. I heard shouting coming from outside.

_I'm a Gryffindor._

I took a deep breath and fought away my dizziness, "Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and, together, we wound down the train 'till we reached a clear compartment to climb out of the window in.

The cool breeze reached us as we entered the compartment. The window was smashed open and I could see the rocks that out lined the train station scattered into the compartment.

We stepped outside, slipping a bit, and tried to gain purchase on the slippery stones.

When we straitened up, light was all around us. Shooting colors and beams of light. People were everywhere. Fighting next to the woods, on the tracks, on the train, and running after or away from their opponent.

There was a massive spot of black next to the woods with light shooting from it.

"Mary!" I cried grabbing her arm, "They've got all the younger students in a bunch and are fighting them off…" realization hit me. "These are the 'Death Eater's' aren't they?"

Mary nodded slowly, taking in the scene, "yes, they are."

"Miss Evans!"

I whirled around to see McGonagall running towards me. "Professor?" I shouted back and ran to meet her. I had to slide to the ground as a jet of yellow light rushed at us.

"Miss Evans, we need you desperately to help protect the younger students." She gestured to the mass of bodies that made up all non-prefects and younger students.

I felt a bubble pop inside me. Disappointment. "Sure, Professor!" I nodded, gripping my wand tighter.

"Duck!"

All three of us ducked as a jet of green light rushed past us. It hit the train's windows and ricocheted off it, back at us.

How odd. The windows bounce spells off them?

McGonagall straitened up, looked at our 'forewarner' and raised her eyebrows, "thank you, Mr. Black."

Black smiled ruefully and nodded as McGonagall reentered combat with a lone Death Eater.

"Evans." Black was looking at me furiously.

"What?" I asked confused.

He growled at me, no other words to describe it, and grabbed my arm roughly. "Let's go." He jerked on my arm and dragged me through the battlefield to the mass of students.

As we ran through the fighters, I saw many of the teachers fighting and some people I didn't know. Dumbledore was in the center, battling off 4 Death Eaters at a time.

"What's the matter, Black?" I asked worried. Not being good friends with him, I ad no idea what I had done.

" '_What's the matter?'_ Evans! You idiot!" He then whipped me around so I flew into the body of a prefect, who yelled in opposition. "What were you thinking? Wandering the train on your own!"

Now I was getting mad. "What's that supposed to mean? I was trying to help!"

" '_Help'_?" He laughed mockingly, "By making people worried sick?"

"Who was worried sick?" I said, hands on my hips, "I can see you just think I was stupid."

"Who do you think was worried sick?" He glared at me and ran around the row of protectors to take a spot down the line.

I huffed. I knew who was. But it was silly. I was nothing to him. I didn't want to be anything to him. After seven years, I think I'd know if I wanted to be part of his life.

"Lily!" The prefect next to me nudged me to get my attention focused on protecting the students.

A crack was heard and a Death Eater stood before us. We all tightened our grips on our wands.

The Death Eater just looked up and down the line. I could almost feel his smile. His gaze stopped on someone down the line to my right, and he laughed. "Well, Well, Well. Baby Potter?"

I cringed knowing how that would rub Potter.

The Death Eater laughed, "How's Your Dad?"

And Potter launched himself at the Death Eater, surprising him with the muggle-like attack.

And that was it. All the Prefects began to battle with the closest Death Eater.

I choose one with Mary to battle. It was a woman. I could tell by her laugh. She kept shooting _Crucio _at us. We kept dodging her. I tried a few Hexes and Mary was trying to stun her but The Death Eater's blocking spell was too powerful for them.

Then Green light exploded from the center of the battlefield. Engulfing us all. The Death Eater we were facing swirled around to see what was happening and I took the opportunity to stun her. She fell, face first, with a thud.

I ran to the center. Hoping to help, Mary not far behind me.

"_Stop this now."_

I froze at the edge of the half circle that encompassed two people in the middle. They were backed up ten feet from the train. The center was lit by the symbol of the Death Eater's floating above us in the sky.

The man spoke again, "_Stop this. Or he dies."_

I gasped. Sirius Black was dangling, unconscious, with blood running from his temple, from the man's arms.

There was a commotion in the crowd just to my right.

"No!" More struggling. "Let me go! SIRIUS!" James shouted. He was fighting furiously to get to Black.

I had the strangest urge to help him get free.

"_Will you agree to his terms, Dumbledore?"_ the man asked in a gravely voice.

Dumbledore stood there, very grim faced. Contemplating.

My breathing was fast. _Sirius? Die?_ I looked at the train behind the man, seeing his and Sirius's backside reflected off the window…

My memory flitted to something earlier from the battle…

"_Duck!"_

_All three of us ducked as a jet of green light rushed past us. It hit the train's windows and ricocheted off it, back at us._

_How odd. The windows bounce spells off them?_

I knew what needed to be done the moment it was a necessity:

"James-ugh—James no!" Someone cried just as Potter broke free of the crowd running full tilt, wand ready, at the man carrying Black.

"Rictusempra!" I cried and shot it at the window of the train, behind the man.

I ricocheted off and smacked him squarely in the back. He gasped in surprise. He began to collapse, letting go of Black.

James was right there as Black fell and caught him. Protecting his head from the ground.

The whole mass of students, teachers, and other fighters, spewed in all directions gathering things and checking on people.

I guess the Death Eaters disapparated. I don't really remember. All I know is that I couldn't take my eyes off Potter and Black.

I know that Potter and Black are Best Mates. '_But this'_ I thought, looking at Potter cradling Black, pushing hair out of his cuts, trying to get him to wake up. _'This is the love of Brothers…'_

I was still staring at them, as Potter just happened to look up and meet my eyes. Dirt covered his face except for one clean streak.

We stared at each other.

And he mouthed, '_thank you.'_

It wasn't until later that night, after everyone had celebrated our safeness and victory, after we had welcomed and congratulated each other, after I had crawled into bed for sleep, that I realized what the clean streak on Potter's face had been…

A tear.

A tear that I know will haunt me forever.

A/N

Okay! So, I promise that this story won't be this serious the whole time! But I wanted to get this out there for character development. It's a dangerous world out there, you know!

I hope you liked it!

Comments? Question? Let me know!

Have a magical day!


	3. Back to Normal?

It was cold on the morning of September 2, 1977. If anything, it should have been an omen. It usually isn't cold this time of the year, see. It was an unexpected change in the routine of nature.

* * *

Yes, even nature knew that change was fast approaching.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was dark red. I closed them again, hopping to go back to sleep for a few more minutes until my alarm _actually_ goes off—

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I groaned along with that of my roommates. They relied on my Sun Diamond as much as I did. The Sun Diamond was a special magical object that lights up and beeps when the sun hits it at the specific time of the day you set it for. I had put it on my bedside table that almost always receive the sunlight at 6:30 am, however minimal.

Usually we are more excited then this. But after last night's excitement PLUS the clean up of the Hogsmeade station, we were much less inclined to get out of bed, get ready, and be at breakfast by 8 o'clock.

I walked unsteadily to the bathroom and opened the door. Mary and Robbie had just popped into the only two showers available. I grunted and decided to brush my teeth.

I grabbed my bathroom bag, went to the respective place, and loaded up my toothbrush. On a more energized day, I might have used magic to brush my teeth. But not today.

Robbie tapped on the shower to my left (one shower on each end with the two sinks and mirrors in the middle), I looked over and saw her clouded form (it was frosted glass showers. Kind of alarming in first year, but it really did help with self-esteem and insecurities) and saw that she was requesting a towel off the hook.

I spit out the remaining toothpaste and handed her a towel, which she brought inside and wrapped around herself before stepping out.

She nodded saying that I could take her place in the shower.

So, I did. And it was great.

When I, at last, was ready, I popped the lid on my mascara and placed it in my makeup bag before turning to my friends who were waiting patiently in various states of awakeness.

"Ahem." I coughed and smiled as Marlene jerked her head up from atop Robbie's shoulder.

"Is the princess finally ready?" Mary asked hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder.

I pretended to ponder, "Hmm, I suppose so. But first!" I cried dramatically, "which of thee shall carry my bags for me?" I placed my hand upon my forehead for effect.

"Ha," Marlene laughed, "That rhymed." And She turned and went out of the dormitory and down the stairs, the others followed.

"It did?" I asked as I, too, made the trek down.

"Mhm." Mary confirmed yawning, "'thee' and 'me' did."

"Ahh."

As we exited the portrait hole we ran into three irate boys. Each one was saying something to their companions, but all were so mad neither noticed that the other boys weren't listening.

"How dare she?"

"Ten seconds! Ten bloody seconds! That's all!"

"Just to see, you know?"

"We should be allowed!"

"I mean, we're anything but liars!"

I raised my eyebrows at them as they passed us and couldn't help myself:

"What are you three going on about?" I asked hands on my hips.

Potter, of corse, was the first to answer me, "Well, Miss. Nosey, if you simply must know: Our dear Remus? He's injured badly in the hospital wing."

A flash of memory hit me and I felt a little cold.

"Injured, you say?" I asked

"Yeah," this time it was Black who pulled his bangs out of his face with graceful irritation. "Apparently some moron put him in a compartment, while he was unconscious mind you, on the train and when it flipped over…well, he's just in some bad shape."

Peter winced as if to emphasize Black's point.

"Well, the person who put him there may have just been trying to help!" Marlene said coming to my defense. Even though us girls were the only ones who knew who put Remus there.

But I didn't think Marlene was doing that solely for my defense. I was certainly not the only one who noticed that she looked only at Black as she said this. He noticed it as well.

"Well," he said starting to flair up, "maybe no help would have been needed if the person had just left him well enough alone!" Black was bearing some of his teeth a little now.

"Maybe it was what was best?"

"Maybe the person had no _clue_ what was best!"

"Of course she did!"

"Uh, no she didn't!"

"You're just mad because you couldn't get away with everything while you were with me!" Marlene cried throwing her hands in the air.

"And you should know that there was a reason why _I_ ended up dumping _you_!" Black spat at her.

Silence encompassed us. We all stared at our feet… or at the walls or…oh Merlin, I was running out of things to look at!

Marlene was red across her cheeks. She stood steady for a few beats, breathing heavy. "I'm glad you dumped me." She said. "You saved me from making even bigger mistakes."

"Like what?" Black scoffed.

"Like sleeping with a small-dicked boy like you! Oh yeah," She said looking at us, "I've seen it. It's small. True statement." She pushed her way through Pettigrew and Black and started off down the hall.

We stared after her for a moment, looked back at Black, saw his face, and we promptly burst into laughter and trotted after her down the hall.

Mary was clutching Robbie's and mine's shoulders and sleeves to keep herself from falling.

"Oh, Merlin!" She laughed and snorted. "THAT was funny! Marlene-" more giggling, "Oi, MARLENE! Wai-wait up!" She got herself together enough to catch up with Marlene who was slouched against the wall waiting for us.

"Oh, Marlene!" I said smiling, "well done, girl!"

Robbie clapped and bounced on her heals to show her appreciation.

"Yes, 'well done' doesn't even begin to cover it!" Mary said to a non-smiling Marlene. "But tell us now, _does Black, I mean SIRIUS BLACK, really have a small 'johnson'?"_

A corner of Marlene's mouth tilted upward, "Puh, of course not! It's ruddy huge…and thick…" Her face reddened, "Oh, Godric, I just couldn't let him win that argument! So, I went for a low blow."

I snorted, "Literally."

Mary giggled, "You know? I'm really quite glad he's got a huge package. I'd be so disappointed. It would be like finding out Santa doesn't exist all over again!" She finished dramatically.

And with that we all headed down to breakfast. When we arrived, we found a peculiar sight ahead of us.

All the teachers were in the process of exiting through a side door next to the teachers' table. Dumbledore was last and he was speaking quietly to a man I didn't quite recognize, as the teachers filed past.

As we took our seats at the Gryffindor table we discovered that most of the school had come to breakfast early because the first years had been sorted that morning.

"Well, shit." Mary said, throwing eggs onto her plate, "I was hoping to catch them all before they got sorted. You know how I love to guess where they end up."

I nodded absentmindedly. Something was nagging at the back of my mind.

"Merlin!" I shouted standing up quickly and shoving some toast into my mouth as quickly as I could.

Marlene was trying to slow me down, but I would have none of it. "Lily?" she said, "What's the matter?"

"There were only three of the boys in the hallway today!" I said chugging down some pumpkin juice.

"Yes," said Mary while Robbie nodded in affirmation, "We can count…"

"Remus! I need to see him!" I was feeling quite guilty now. When I had heard that my decision had in someway hurt him I had had every intention of heading down to see him. But Marlene's little tiff with Sirius had distracted me. _'Oh, you bad friend, you!' _ I chided myself.

"Well, alright." Marlene said shrugging, "I believe they were complaining about Pomfrey not allowing them in. Sooo…." She trailed off as she ate a piece of her muffin.

"Well, I've got to try haven't I?" I grabbed my school bag and headed to the infirmary in hopes of redeeming my friendship.

* * *

"_Please?"_

"No, Miss Evans, I'm sorry." Madam Pomfrey, our school nurse, truly did look apologetic, "But I simply can't let anyone in at the moment. There are too many students hurt in hear and, well, heaven knows what might happen at any moment!"

I desperately wanted to argue, but I knew better. "Alright," I smiled at her to show her I had no hard feelings, "Just know that I'll be trying again tomorrow."

She smiled back, "I wouldn't doubt it from you!"

I was then promptly shushed away and left to wait the last ten minutes for class wandering the halls.

_Shit!_ Classes. I inwardly groaned. I hadn't gotten my course schedule yet! I decided that maybe it would be best if I just walked all the way back down to the great hall to get it.

I started down the hallway automatically. My feet just carried me now after these years of walking the corridors.

I was about to hop over the trick step when a voice startled me.

"Evans?"

I yelped and stumbled forward, grabbing the banister. It wasn't untill I spun around and felt my ankle twinge, that I realized that I had slipped into the trick step.

"Potter!" I snarled. I was mad that he snuck up on me. He literally appeared out of nowhere. And from behind me no less.

"Evans!" He smiled. Thinking this was a game. He leaned against the banister next to me, arms folded. He held that pose just so I would see his forearm muscles. Ha, pathetic.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you mind helping me?" I had to talk in the opposite direction of him, since my body couldn't turn, and it really was quite awkward. Potter+behind me= one uncomfortable Lily.

"Oh, you don't want my help." He said

"I don't?" I said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I want you to be decent for once and help a girl out?"

"Because."

I waited.

"Because _why?"_ I huffed finally.

"Because you won't like what I charge."

I tried to turn around so he could see my raised eyebrows. "You actually charge people if they need your help? Wow, and I though Hitler was a dick."

"Who's Hitler?"

"A homicidal Jew killer."

"Why did he kill Jewish people?"

"Good question."

Silence between us. I tried to heave myself out using the banister for leverage. I was grunting with the effort.

"Need some help?" I heard him ask.

"Are you going to charge me?"

"But of course."

"Then, no."

"Okay." He waited.

I tried again. I tried putting my bag down and pushing up with my foot. But nothing would work. It's like the person who created this step wanted to make sure you could only get out with another person's help. So, only people with friends could get out. Wow, that sucks if you're anti-social.

"So." Potter started.

I grunted as my leg refused to budge. "So?" I mimicked.

"Pretty day isn't-"

"Potter!" I cried, "Will you just help me out of the damn step already?"

"Sure."

"Great, then-"

"But I'll have to charge you."

I sputtered for a moment, enraged. I looked at my watch to calm myself, only to discover that I had 4 minutes to get my schedule and be ready before the bell rings.

"_Fine._" I said defeated, I turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

He opened his mouth.

"SHORT of sleeping with you." I said monotone.

He smiled at me crookedly. His dimple showed. "Evans. Come now. We both know you would love to sleep with me."

This time I opened my mouth to answer.

"BUT," he continued, "That wasn't what I was going to ask for."

I raised one eyebrow, "What then? Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Oh, no."

I relaxed inside.

"_I _want to kiss_ you."_

He had walked in front of me so that he was a step below me. I was super conscious of the fact that though he was a step lower, he was still taller then me.

"What's the difference?" He was so close to me. I was so uncomfortable.

"Difference? I get to control it." He smirked at me.

I licked my lips and swallowed. This wouldn't be the first time Potter had ever kissed me. But it sure as hell would be the first time that I let him.

"Fine." I said looking at his chest, not meeting his gaze.

His hands went to the back of my upper arms and lifted them slightly, and as if attached by string, my whole upper body tilted up and leaned back so I was looking at him. Our noses brushed, and I pulled my head back a little, instinctively, to put more distance between us. But he quietly huffed and let his left hand slide up my shoulder to the back of my neck and firmly, not roughly, push my head back forward and held it there.

My fingers were clutching the lapels of his school robes, bunching them, as I fought to keep still my nervous breath. He guided my head to the side and he tiled his the same, and before our lips met he brushed his right arm around, right underneath my shoulderblades, and crushed my soft chest to his hard one, knocking the wind out of me as we leaned in to meet-

RIIIIIIIIIIING!

We froze. I cold feel his warm breath on my cheek. It smelled like honey. He groaned lightly and pulled away, letting me free. I was a little embarrassed when my hand didn't unclench from his robes right away, and he saw them cling to him.

I quickly let go and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, looking at him. I could hear the mass of students beginning above and below us.

Potter was leaning, one armed, on the banister looking at me. He was slightly out of breath.

"Here." He said stepping forward.

I tensed up, but he gently unwound my arms and placed his hands upon my ribcage, I placed my arms on his shoulders, and he heaved me out of the step like a knife through butter.

As he brought me down, I noticed he forced me to slide against him. Since his hands were on my blouse, under my robes, it began to ride up a little. I was super conscious of my tummy skin that was showing and his fingers on my back.

"There." He said, releasing me and pulling my shirt down as he did so. It was the... kindest gesture he had ever made towards me, and I felt myself get red in the face a bit. I mean: _James Potter_? Making sure I was _clothed_?

"Thank you." I said quietly, completely out of my element with him.

"Yeah, No-" he swallowed. "No problem." He dug in his pocket for a moment as I bent down to retrieve my bag.

"Here," he said, holding out a piece of parchment towards me. "McGonagall gave this to me to give to you."

I took it silently.

"It's your schedule."

I nodded.

He rubbed his hand through his hair. I found myself feeling a flicker of annoyance but nothing compared to the usual amount of irritation.

"See you." He said and grabbed his bag from behind me and started up the steps.

I stood a moment longer looking at my reappeared foot, contemplating.

"Oh, and Evans?"

I turned to see him at the top of the staircase. "Yea-" I coughed, my throat was scratchy, "Yeah?"

I smirked at me; "I'll take a rain check on that kiss."

I glared.

_Git._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_September 2__nd__, 1978_

_Nothing eventful. First day of school as usual. I guess the teachers are trying to get things back to normal, not that I would mind._

_James Potter tried to kiss_

_I almost kissed _

_James Potter and I_

_Night,_

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you have the third chapter! I know not much happened but, good character development, I think.

I mean, what on earth happened between Marlene and Sirius? 0.o


	4. Siriusly, Robbie?

I slammed my book bag down on the table sending pumpkin juice, pastries, and silverware flying.

"Whoa there." Said Marlene glancing up at my disgruntled face, "what's the matter?"

I huffed and sat down hard. I immediately started grabbing mashed potatoes and piling them on my plate. I love mash potatoes. They are kind and filling and don't try to KISS YOU.

"Potter." Marlene and Mary stated at the same time. I didn't even try to correct them.

"And the worst part is: it happed YESTERDAY! Yesterday! And it still get's me all riled up every time he smirks at me-"

"Lily," said Mary gently, not noticing the jelly from her sandwich slipping down onto her skirt. "Are you ever going to tell us what happened?"

I didn't answer. I felt a little guilty for not confiding in my friends about what had occured between Potter and me. But I was still so confused as to why I let it happen instead of just waiting for another student to come by! I felt played and I didn't like it. It didn't help either that every time I pass him he stares directly at me or smirks or winks-GAH! It was infurriating. It's like he knows something. But there's nothing to know. I _don't_ have feelings for him. Yeah, he's a cute boy...okay, he's really cute, but I've never atmitted that in my entire life at Hogwarts and I'm not going to admit it aloud now!

Last night I had decided to keep it to myself untill I can give a reason as to why I almost kissed him. I outwardly cringed at the sound of that. Merlin, I'm pathetic. I need to get my head back on straight.

I saw movement at the end of the table.

"Shh!" I cried pointing up the table at the four boys. All were laughing. Remus had been let out of the infirmary this morning, but Potter and his friends had surrounded him since then. And I wasn't going near Potter.

"What?" Whispered Mary.

"They're talking about me." I said.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "No they're not-"

As soon as she said that, Potter who had been speaking quietly to Black, turned and caught my gaze. He nodded towards me and Black turned to look as if instructed to. He busted out laughing and turned back towards his food. But Potter kept my gaze.

He smiled, kept my gaze, and winked. The Marauders then man-giggled and shushed each other, turning back around.

I glared at Marlene.

"Okay," She allowed. "Maybe they are."

"He just thinks he has me!" I stated, now shoveling potatoes in my mouth, "Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?" I began to chuckle to myself.

Mary and Marlene were looking worried now.

Robbie waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I looked up, "Yeah?"

Robbie frowned and tilted her head to indicate something, but she didn't get a chance to truly tell me.

A giant bowl or porridge poured all over her head. She gasped quietly as the hot mush slopped down her face and onto her shoulders.

The three of us gasped and looked up. Cynthia Circa of Slytherin was standing there with an upturned bowl in her hand.

"Oops." She said smiling "Must have slipped!"

I snarled and stood up. "Detention. And 20 points from Slytherin."

"Oooo, I'm so scared of a mudblood!" She pretended to shake.

"You may not be scared of me," I said as Mary and Marlene tried to clean up Robbie. "But I know you're afraid of the Forbidden Forest."

"What are you on about? I don't speak filth." She pretended to look confused.

"Hagrid needs some help this weekend in the Forbidden Forest. I hope you enjoy your Saturday _night." _ I sat down as her face reddened.

Everyone knew Cynthia was afraid of the Forbidden Forest. In third year, Care of Magical Creatures class, she got a specific note from home demanding that she never was to go into the Forest. It eventually got out that she faked it. She was just afraid and her reputation went from 'That Bitch' to 'That Bitch who lies'.

"Fine then." She dropped the bowl perfectly on top of Robbie's head.

Robbie cringed and cried out a little when the glass hit her head.

Cynthia smirked and turned to leave the hall when she ran into someone's chest.

Black grabbed her wrist so she couldn't back away. "Hello, _Skank_thia. Harassing more people?"

Cynthia ripped her wrist away from Black. "What's it to you, Black? You're a disgrace to your family. You're one to talk!"

"You listen closely." Black growled. The entire hall was silent with low whispering. "Leave Robbie alone. Just because she's too sweet to stand up for herself doesn't mean there aren't other people who will. And trust me," He pulled his wand out and held it vertically alongside his face, "you don't want me as your enemy."

Black pushed her away from him and she stumbled into her friends behind her. She huffed, skirted around, and scurried out of the hall.

Then, I watched, astounded, as Robbie got up, still covered in porridge, and hugged Black. He hugged her back, not caring about the sludge that covered her.

"C'mon, Robbie," He said cleaning her off with a wave of his wand. He slung an arm around her, "Let's go get you some éclairs from the kitchen, yeah? I have a wild story to tell you from this summer…" he kept aimlessly talking as he slung both her and his own bag over one shoulder and led her out of the Great Hall.

Talking resumed in the Great Hall. But not for us.

Marlene, Mary, and I sat there, dumbfounded.

"Did you guys know-?"

"Nu-uh! They're not dating! It's just…"

"Friendship, that's what it is, we know, but-"

"How did we not notice?" I finished.

Robbie and Black had become dear friends. When?

"You know, though," Mary started packing up her stuff to continue to our after lunch class (Defense Against the Dark Arts), "It's really rather sweet, how he treats her." She smiled and got up. I followed suit.

Marlene didn't smile. "Yeah, he's a real winner. Especially when he dumps a girl…" Marlene continued to rant as she had for the past 3 months.

I rolled my eyes and winked at Mary, behind Marlene's back. She giggled.

"Hey," I said to Marlene, she stopped ranting for a moment, surprised that we were going to take part for once. "At least he's got a small 'dangler'!"

Mary and I burst out laughing and Marlene only chuckled, not quite sure if we were teasing her or trying to help.

No, we were teasing her. But she doesn't have to know that.

* * *

A/N: So, I thought maybe I should try to update as soon as I get a substantial amount of words in! I know not too much has happened yet, BUT don't worry! Next chapter has some juiciness to it! ;)

I'm gettin desperate for more reviews please! just say: I liked it! or: It could be better! I mean, over 1,000 people have read my story and only 11 reviews? c'mon, please? I don't want to put my 'sad-face' on!

Again, thanks for reading!

breezieair!


	5. A Leader

We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Like we do every year. His name was Professor Kennedy Surepine. And he was _cute!_ He had blond hair and light eyes. He was fairly young, as well. I would be surprised if he was into his thirties.

Why Dumbledore had chosen so young of a man, I'm not sure. But I'm quite glad he did.

I was seated next to Mary. Marlene had offered to sit with Robbie at the table next to us. We were not sitting in the front row for once. The Ravenclaw's that we took this class with had beat us Gryffindors and taken the seats at the very front. I was the only one annoyed by this. Mary seemed relieved that the pressure was off her to perform, now that she was sitting in the fourth row.

There were five rows in this classroom. Guess who occupied the last row? Yep.

"Alright, students." Professor Surepine stood at the front of the room and was leaning on the side of his desk.

"Merlin, his pants are tight. If you know what I m-"

"_Mary_!" I shushed her.

"Since I am to see you for a double hour today, I figured that we could have a proper greeting, yeah?" He smiled.

Oh, dear heaven above. I had no idea I liked straight teeth that much. If he and I had children, it'd be redheaded, perfect tooth-ed children.

Mary nudged me. I came out of my trance and looked at her. She wasn't looking at me but at Surepine.

I turned my head to look at him. He was waiting expectantly.

"Umm-sorry…" I sat there mortified. "What did you ask me, sir?"

He smiled and chucked, "Your name, dear thing?"

_I'm a 'dear thing'!_

"Lily, Sir. Lily Evans." I smiled at him and played with a piece of my hair.

He nodded, "Alright, then. Can you answer my question?"

I faltered. There was no bloody way I could have zoned out for that long! My brain started to whirl as the class began to get uncomfortable with the silence. I also opened and closed my mouth a couple times for good measure.

"Chapter 18, Sir." A voice said, "That's where we left off, last term."

Professor Surepine looked away from me (finally) and looked up at my savior. "Ah, thank you, Mr…?"

"Potter."

I groaned and placed both hands over my face, elbows on the table. Mary rubbed my back.

"Yes, Thank you Mr. Potter!" Surepine smiled at him…Oh, those teeth-STOP. "Next time. Miss Evans?"

I looked up at him.

"…pay a little more attention?" he strode up to the front of the class room and began the lecture. I was so relieved that my humiliation was over I eagerly got out a quill and parchment and began to jot down the points of the lesson.

A little while latter into the lesson, a ball of something light hit the back of my head. I ignored it. Potter just being Potter as always.

'_He was made Head Boy and he still can't act like a grown up-…damn he just threw another one."_

I continued to stare at the front of the classroom and watched savagely as Surepine sat on is desk and let one leg straddle a corner. I wet my lips. With his legs in that position I can definitely see the 'tight pants' Mary was talking abo-OW!

A book had been furiously levitated into the back of my head. I spun in my seat making the wood of the chair creak against the wooden floor.

I met Potter's gaze. The most contact I've had with him in over 24 hours.

"Ow." I said simply picking up his book and setting it on my desk.

"Can I have that back?" he asked innocently.

"No!" I cried, "not until you start behaving responsibly and-"

"Is there a problem Miss Evans?" Surepine had heard me. He was smirking.

"N-no!" I cringed at my guilty sound.

"Professor," Potter started making his voice sound appeasing. "Evans took my book from me, and I feel that it was really immature of her to refuse to give it back! Can you straighten this out for me?"

"_I_ did what?" I glared at him aghast. "I did no such thing!" I said to Surepine.

"Well," He said, "You do have his book on your desk." He stated simply, looking at the traitorous textbook.

"Yes, because he threw it at my head!" I would not get in trouble for this!

"Evans!" James cried. "Why are you lying?"

I stammered, "I'm not! YOU are the one-"

"Miss Evans?"

I turned to face the professor, "Yes, sir?"

"…See me after class?" And he turned and walked away.

I'm in trouble. The new teacher thinks I'm a nuisance. Bother.

I glared at Potter only to see him trying not to laugh. Black had placed his own head on the desk to smother his laughter.

I chucked the textbook at Potter's face. He caught it with Quidditch ease, grabbing it mid spin on it's binding. He raised an eyebrow and gave me his crooked smile. Dimple and all.

'_F-you, Potter.'_

_

* * *

_

"I'm not angry, Miss Evans. I simply find it astounding that the Head Boy and girl don't get along…"

Professor Surepine was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up. He was using his wand to support a ball in mid air. He was looking at me, though, with his baby blue eyes…

"Well, Potter and I have never gotten along."

He nodded deep in thought.

"_And_," I said hoping to ease my case with him, "he's a major trouble maker! No one knows why Dumbledore elected Potter to be-"

"You really don't know why?"

I stopped. "No. Should I?"

Surepine took a moment before answering. "Well, if he's anything like his father, I am one hundred percent sure as to why Dumbledore made him Head Boy." He sighed.

"You know his father?" I asked curious. I knew that the Potter's parents were…elderly. But I didn't know what they did for a living.

"Yes." Surepine stopped levitating the ball and let it fall into his hands. "He works in the Auror department. He's too old now, of course, to be running around with us. But he does plan and head most of our missions."

"Oh." I stated simply, not sure of what else to say.

He looked at me meaningfully, "James's father is a man of action. He gets things done. He's as firm as a rock, and his position on matters never change. He knows the difference between what is right and wrong. Yet, he knows how easy it is to cross that line. He's vigilant, bright, strong-willed, and especially charismatic." He looked at me.

"Do you know anyone like that, Miss Evans?"

I nodded, my mouth dry, "Yes. I actually do."

* * *

Potter was a leader. There was nothing more to it. The rest of the day I watched him (hopefully he didn't see me looking) and when I did, I would see his effect on people. I couldn't believe that I never noticed it before! I must have been so absorbed in trying to ignore him that I never really looked at him when his attention was_ not_ on me.

I saw him once pick a boy's book up when he had bumped into him, the Hufflepuff boy stared at him, opened mouthed, with awe. I listened to him tell a joke outside another class and heard everyone burst out laughing. He reprimanded a second year for laughing too loudly and disturbing other people during dinner that night. The boy nodded and nudged his other friend and had reprimanded _him._

He changed people. He _led_ them. He may be immature sometimes, but he still remained 'good'. Everyone loved him and admired him and wanted to be like him. That's why Dumbledore made him Head Boy. Because Potter had the ability to _lead_, and now, more then ever, did our school need a Roll-model. And James Potter was the perfect candidate.

So, the next morning, when the girls and I had sat down and were piling food on our plates, Potter and his mates sat down next to us.

And when he asked his usual: 'Lily flower? Could you pass the muffins?' I passed them to him with a simple:

"Sure, James."

His smile had faltered, in shock, his mouth slightly open. His eyes sought mine.

But I simply smiled and returned to my meal, with the girls talking around me. I felt that if the school was respecting him, I, at least, should too.

I felt good, for some reason, when at the end of breakfast, I noticed that James Potter had not touched his meal.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So, everyone usually has Lily calling James..."James" by like January. No. It had to happen earlier. How do you expect her to start calling him James in January only to mary him that summer?

Hahaha I don't really care that much. Just trying to make a point. lol

Hope you enjoyed this!

Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving tomorrow! :) (I know I will)

brezieair


	6. Promise Keeping

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did: I'd live in a mansion. That is all.

* * *

"No! They are not!"

"Lily!" My friends hurried after me.

It was the break before the final class of the day on Friday. People were becoming half-hazard on their walk to their final classes. First years still treaded carefully, being that the end of their first month was just approaching. Under classmen were galloping in groups to their next class. Upper classmen were barking at the younger ones and somehow, SOMEHOW, everyone was pushing everyone else down the hall.

But not me. No, Everyone got the bloody hell out of my way.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to…Lily! Wait!...Sorry! She didn't mean to push you really!" Marlene was squeezing through the crowed trying to get to me, but I was too far ahead.

"Lily! Ow! Bloody move next time, squirt! LILY!" Mary was less forgiving of the people in her way. But I had too much of a head start for her, or anyone, to catch me now.

I could see it now: my destination. It was glorious. 23 more strides and I will be there. I can feel the eagerness pulsing in my veins. The air trying to escape my lungs. Is it wrong that I'm so excited about this? Maybe. Do I care? No.

I smiled as I got within arm distance of it. I reached out my arm, my blood pulsing in my veins—

"Lily!" Someone grabbed my outstretched arm and spun me around.

I snarled, ready to pounce…but it was only Remus.

"Remus?" I questioned, trying to control my breathing. "How are you doing?" I figured I must be polite. Considering that I never went to go see him when he was injured.

His brow creased, "Fine…Lily? Can I ask why you looked…er…elated…to be heading to a teacher's office?"

I pretended to take offence. "Well, I was just doing my job as Head Girl to notify a teacher of intended rule-breaking and-"

"Tattle."

"-to see that….wha?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, folding my books and arms across my chest.

"Tattle. That's what your doing. You just said 'I'm tattling'-"

"I did no such thing."

"Oh, yes, you did. You just said it in an intelligent way." He leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "A weaker mind may have fallen for it, but unfortunately for you…I'm fairly intelligent."

I pretended to glare at him. He smiled back. Grrrr.

"Fine." I said finally.

"Fine what?"

"I was tattling."

"Thank you for-"

"But Jam-POTTER…is about to deliberately-"

"James does everything deliberately."

"-disobey rules set down by-"

"'Rules' is not in his vocabulary."

"-Dumbledore himself!" I spoke louder so he would stop commentating on everything I said.

Remus blew at a piece of hair floating in front of his eyes.

I stared. "And you don't care? At all?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you-"

"But not enough to ruin everyone's good time." He finished, patting me on the shoulder.

I pouted.

"Lily!" Mary, Marlene, and Robbie had finally caught up to me, all out of breath.

"We thought," Mary panted, "that you had made a right-"

"Not a left!" Marlene finished.

Remus looked at me curiously for a moment before fixing his eyes at something over my shoulder. Then he rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

I looked around behind me only to see Black cornering an unsuspecting 5th year on her way to her final class of the day.

He was going to hinder her form getting to class on time. Which means that she will be tardy. Which is a form of troublemaking.

I just love getting reasons to yell at Black.

I filled my lungs with air, feeling my ribs expand, ready to yell. (I get high of that feeling, I think.) But before I could do anything, Black turned to look at me. Almost as if he heard my intake of 'Get-enough-breath-to-yell'.

He smirked at me and let the poor girl go (she wasn't too excited to head off to class, mind you.) "'Ello there, Evans." He was walking towards us with an easy grace.

Marlene looked away. Not that I blame her. Black _did _have his white dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest.

"Padfoot." Remus said pointedly, nodding at Black's current state of half dressed.

Black pursed his lips as he looked down, "What? Oh, well…did have much time to get re-dressed after my afternoon snog, did I?" He began re-buttoning his shirt.

I stiffened and glanced at Marlene. She had her arms wrapped around the books that she clung to her chest. She was also staring out the window. I felt bad for her uncomfortable-ness.

_Subject change, Lily! Marlene needs you! She's feeling awkward...change the subject, damn it! Think quick!_

"How's Potter doing?"

_Damn!_ I really wish I had thought of a different subject. Remus looked at me so quickly that I was sure he got whiplash. Mary and Robbie's eyes widened at me. Marlene relaxed a little. Black's reaction was the worst of all.

He stopped at the third button to the top, and slowly he brought his head up. His expression was caught between amusement and curiosity.

He was probably wondering why I brought James -er Potter up. I always avoid any sort of conversation about Potter. Whether it be James Potter or a guy who makes pots. I never speak of him unless necessary. But NOOOOOO…I just _had_ to come to Marlene's rescue. I'd better get a damn good Christmas present for this.

"He's good."

That's it? No teasing? No threatening to tell him that I was curious? No-

"He wants to shag the shit out of you. But he's good."

There it was. Whew, I thought the world was about to end.

"Ha, well, tell him..er…" I couldn't think of a comeback! "Tell him….he's…er…too late!" I blushed realizing what that could mean.

Black's and Remus's eyes widened.

Remus reacted first "…Lily?"

"Who did you fuck around with?" Black grunted.

"Padfoot!" Remus scolded.

"What?"

"These are ladies!"

"So? I want to know who she fu-"

"Nobody. I'm a virgin!" I nearly shouted. I bit my lip, realizing how loud that was.

Now, Black looked nothing but amused _this_ time. "Ahh, never experienced love-making, 'eh Evans?"

I stuck out my tongue. Yeah, because me stating that I was a virgin wasn't enough proof of my immaturity.

"Lily," Reumus started, chuckling, "there's nothing wrong with being a vir-"

"Are YOU a virgin, Remus?" I asked defiantly.

"Um, Well…no…but-"

"So, shut up."

He brought his lips into his mouth, trying not to smile and laugh.

I heard a cough behind me and then:

"I can change your virgin status if you want, Evans…"

I spun around. And there he was in all his glory. NOT.

"Potter!"

"Ah, I so loved it when you called me 'James'." He was standing really close behind me (well, he was now in front of me.)

"Were you suggesting I sleep with you?" Oh yes, I have a plan now. A way to make Potter look like a fool! I had just concocted a brilliant plan.

"Oh, most definitely." He winked. He bloody winked at me. Because winking is _such_ a turn-on.

"Well, then." I let my bag slide to the floor and stepped up against him, letting my breasts rub his chest for a single moment.. His expression changed: his eyes were a mix of confusion and something I couldn't place. This was obviously not going the way he expected.

"Would you be willing to…" I slid one hand up his chest, his neck, and into his hair, while the other one slipped beneath his pants on top of his hip. He was backing up now. Against the wall. (The others were stunned into silence, I suppose, I didn't hear them leave.) "Show me the ropes?"

I was flush against him, now. My face an inch from his. He was breathing heavy, his hands fisted on my waist: making me feel small.

I whimpered, "After all, I'm new to this and it might be…I don't know…a _tight_ fit?"

He groaned slightly, closed his eyes, and let his forehead fall onto mine. "_Y…yeah…"_ I don't know what he was saying 'yeah' to…and I don't think he knew, either.

"I _promise_ you can get me in your bed…"

His eyes snapped open and locked on mine.

"…if you cancel that 'super-secret-party-that-you-boys-planned-and-didn't-expect-me-to-find-out-about." I smiled sweetly.

I knew the answer. He'd say 'No.'

The boys _always_ threw a 'First Month Party'. It was tradition. I was just doing this to make him look like a fool. There was no way that he'd say-

"Okay."

My head whipped up to look at him. "What?" my voice cracked.

"I will most certainly cancel our First Month Party, if the reward is getting you in my bed." He smirked at me. His hazel eyes flashing… He spun us around so that I was pressed against the wall.

"After all," He continued, whispering, and looking me dead in the eyes, "you did _promise_…"

* * *

"JUST. KEEP. RUNNING!" I shouted over my shoulder, to the slapping sound of running footsteps.

I heard gales of laughter in response. I didn't care, though. I would just keep running forever, as long as Potter never found me.

Oh Merlin, the stuff I get myself into. I was almost to the Gryffindor tower. I had never sprinted so long in my entire life…I'm not sure where my left shoe went. It just…came off. Oh, well. It took one for the team.

I had taken a left turn at the astronomy tower, the right fork in the hallway at Ancient Runes, and went through the tapestry on the 3rd floor just to make sure I circled around and lost them. Hopefully they hadn't followed us. They tend to have this uncanny ability to know where you are, at anytime.

"Harvanium Quant! Harvanium Quant! HARVANIUM QUANT!" I shouted at the Fat Lady as I approached.

"Goodness me!" She fanned herself harder as she swung forward to let the crazy girl inside.

I was in the clear. Until-

"I'm sorry, Ladies and Gentlemen, but the Party has been canceled." There was a general groan emitted from the crowed.

I stopped dead, only to have three people slam into my back: _Thump, Thump, Thump. _Marlene, Mary, and Robbie all ran into me and yelled at the sudden stop.

"I know, I know, it's sad. BUT," He smiled at the mob, "at least I get to make sure a certain little red-head," His eyes met mine over the crowd, "is true to her word, and keeps her _promise…"_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Just got back from spending the night with 'him'._

_Remember: Never try to trick Potter. For it's impossible to trick the master._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for the long haiatus! I've been so busy with College Apps. :C

_Oh Well! Merry Christmas! Here's my present to my readers! 3_


	7. Handkercheif?

I tried to back out of the room around my friends. There were catcalls and shouts in my direction, taunting me.

"_Ohhh, Evans! Gettit!"_

"_Ow-OW!"_

"_Lucky!"_

"_Promised WHAT? Hahaha!"_

I smiled weakly at the full common room. Some disappointed at the lack of party for the evening and others…excited at my misfortunate life. I decided then and there that I would try to escape from my fate.

I turned to go, waving a hand goodbye, and rushed out the portrait hole-only to collide with two bodies.

"Oof!" I stumbled backwards and looked up. I was greeted with the sight of Black and Remus blocking my path.

"Evans, Evans, _Evans…"_ Black taunted, shaking his head. "You, plus Prongs, plus a bed? Don't you know better then to think he would choose the party?" He smirked at me and grabbed my left arm, lightly, making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

I used my right hand to pull my wand from inside my robes. "You'd better let go, Black. If you know what's good for you." I pointed my wand at his face.

He seemed overjoyed at the challenge. "What? Gonna hex me, Evans? I'm only making sure you don't go back on your word, after all."

"I wasn't-" He had me there. I _was_ totally gonna go back on my word.

"Lily," Remus cautioned setting his hand of my wand, " C'mon, You don't want to hex his face. He'd cry for weeks!"

My lips twitched at the joke. "Alright, Alright…" I lowered the wand marginally so it was inline with his most prized body part, "maybe not his _face_…"

Black immediately let go of my arm, jumping back a bit, looking scandalized. "You birds and your obsession with my di-"

"Sirius! Remus!" It was Peter Pettigrew, the quietest of the four boys, was leaning out of the portrait hole looking alarmed, "code yellow!"

" 'Code yellow'?" I asked, turning around to the two boys in front of me, both of whom looked alarmed.

"Teacher!" Black whispered, alarmed.

We three all dashed inside as quickly as possible, stumbling across each other. I may have been Head Girl but it wasn't my patrolling night. I had been running from Potter since class had ended earlier that day, much to the exhaustion of my friends. It was now the end of curfew.

I was last in of course, because I was surrounded by gentlemen. When I finally swung my leg over the portrait hole and clambered inside I turned to find myself face-to-chest with Potter himself.

"Gah!" I jumped back, hitting the bookshelf that lined the wall. "Ow…" I rubbed the back of my shoulder. "Could you guys, like, please learn about personal space? Or better yet a book about how "not to use one's body as a rubber buffer to bounce people off of."? I glared at him.

He laughed, "That was one of your more, shall we say, long winded comebacks, wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes in response and started to head around him to go upstairs. He stepped in front of me, eyes glancing up towards the ceiling and walls, like he didn't know what he was doing.

I huffed and moved around him again, only to be stopped once more.

"Potter!"

"Oh, C'mon, Lily!" He let one hand slide into his hair to ruffle it. "Like you haven't pictured me in a bed?" He winked.

"Yes, actually." I smiled secretively. His eyes sparked with mirth, "a bed of _NAILS."_

I was able to get around him as he laughed heartily at my response. When I was in the clear and could see the common room, I saw many eyes ducking behind books and glancing away.

"Hold up, Lily-flower." He grabbed the back of my robes. "You promised me something, I believe?"

I snarled in his direction.

"James Potter! You let her go you…you-you _rapist_!" Marlene called, striding over with Mary at her side.

I nearly laughed when I saw the shock cross Potter's face, and he immediately let me go.

"_Rapist?"_ He repeated weakly, "no, no…I wouldn't-"

"Yeah? Uh-uh. What else would you be doing? Other then trying to get our poor Lily," at this Marlene grabbed my head and pushed it against her chest, "into a bed with you when, clearly, she doesn't want to!"

"Look," Potter started, I was really very pleased at how ruffled he appeared by this, "it was never going to come down to that-"

"You are absolutely right, it wasn't! I should-"

"Oi! McKinnon!"

Marlene turned to see who called her name with my head still attached to her chest, I stumbled.

"What do you want, _Black_?" Marlene said his name with malice.

"I want _you_ to stay out of their business, that's what." Black had appeared with Remus and Peter by his side. Robbie was here now, too. We also had the whole common room's attention.

Perfect.

"Lily is my friend. Therefore, she's my business. " Marlene went to turn back to Potter who looked just as worried as I did, I think, I couldn't really feel my face.

Black grunted and grabbed my arm and Marlene's arm and yanked us apart. "You need to learn you can't get your head into everyone else's business! You have always been this way! Causing trouble and, and-"

"And _You_," Marlene cried, "are telling me that you were going to just stand aside while your 'kind and caring' best mate was about to semi-rape some girl?"

"Semi?" I asked quietly.

"Oh," Black stepped up to her, using an instinctual and ancient male way of dominating, to make his height and mass known. Marlene's face tightened and she moved one foot back, not willing to give in, but wanting to back away. "You don't know the first thing about James," Sirius snarled, a whole head taller then her, "Don't you dare say one thing about him. It's your precious Evans that needs to learn-"

"You can insult Lily, but heaven forbid that I even remotely insinuate that Potter-"

"You are so fucking bitter!" Black cried.

I glanced at everyone in the circle. All of them looked nervous, this was getting out of hand.

Potter apparently seemed to think so, too. "Mate…" He said quietly resting a hand on Black's shoulder. Black shook it off, still enraged.

"You just couldn't stand it, could you?" He shouted. "That every now and then I wanted to hang out with my friends and not you!"

"You sure as hell wanted to see them fifty times more then me!" Marlene was now starting to have the sound of a torn throat. This was getting emotional.

"Wah, wah, bloody wah!" He stepped forward again, but this time Potter and Remus each grabbed one of his shoulders, Marlene did step back. "You can't stand not being in control or, or the fact that you can't know all the secrets!"

"I just wanted more attention!" She was almost in tears now, "it wasn't crazy to ask that-"

"You went too far!" Black yelled. "I wont let you mistreat anyone again, _especially_ James!" Black shrugged out of their grasp and wrapped a hand around Marlene wrist, she whimpered, it must have hurt.

"Black." I said calmly resting my hand on his, while he yanked Marlene towards him.

"James deserves better then anything, anyone can give him. And you will _never_ say a wrong word about him." He thrust her hand back towards her. She took it against her chest and backed away.

"And you." He had turned towards me. I stepped back and bumped into Potter, who rested a hand on my waist, as if to calm me. Black took a deep breath and smiled, funnily enough, the humor did reach his eyes, "you are going to keep your promise."

I could only nod.

* * *

Potter and I walked in silence. Me? I was walking solemnly. Potter? He had quite the spring in his step.

"Why are you so chipper?" I couldn't possibly be happy after that little display back in the common room. I had never seen Black that mad. Sure, irritated. Or Sure, snapping at his best mates. But never… that.

"Well," Potter started, "I get to do something that involves you and a bed." He laughed in disbelief, "why wouldn't I be chipper? I get the most beautiful girl in school to be in my bed-"

"Except." I tried not to flush at him calling me beautiful, "That you are not showing me to your bed. We're walking down the school hallway…that is not a bed."

He laughed, "No, madam. This is not a bed. It is, however, a hallway leading to my bed…or a bed."

I was curious, "Why not take me to your bed in the dormitory?"

"Eager, are we?"

"_No_. I just…don't know why we have to trek all the way across the castle to get to a different bed when you already have one."

"Lily, Lily, _Lily._" I rolled my eyes at the fact that he and Black do the exact same thing. Merlin, they are so much alike. "Have you ever been into our bedroom?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. "No, actually." I pondered this occurrence. "Never. Not once in seven years…"

"Okay." He smiled, "has anyone?"

"I'm sure, at least…not that I know of…are you serious?" I talked over is protest of 'No, I'm James.' "No one has ever been inside your dormitory other then you four?" It seemed impossible that not once, over seven years, would they have not brought someone upstairs to grab something, show them something, hang out…

"Never." He chuckled, "we're pretty private people." He giggled at his own joke.

I felt strange. I felt as a person normaly feels when their whole world takes a spin.

"You mean to tell me," I started as we rounded a corner, it was dark and Potter was using his wand as a light. He had taken mine as 'precausion'. "That you've never even…you know… up there?"

" 'You know'?"

"Yeah, um…" I was glad it was dark, I hate my pale and easily reddened skin, sometimes, "_You_ know, brought a-girl…up there."

He brought his thumb up to swipe at his lip, "Nope. Well, not unless we were too drunk to remember it. But one of us always stays sober."

"Have you ever wanted to bring a girl up there?" We stopped at a solid mass of wall, there were tapestries and suits of armor at either end but the center of the wall was bare. Not even a picture.

"Oh, sure." He handed his satchel to me. He had run upstairs quickly before we left to 'grab a few things'. "But never enough to break _The Commands"_

" '_The Commands'?"_

"Well," He laughed, "we were going to call it '_The Commandments'…_ but figured that sounded too much like we were playing god." He then placed both hands against the wall, stuck his butt out, and turned to me with pouty lips. "Well, we are gods aren't we?"

I clasped my hand to my mouth trying not to give him the satisfaction of my mirth. Too late. His eyes lit up and he smiled at me slowly, then seeming to realize what position he was still in, straitened up and began pacing.

I adjusted his satchel, "Potter?"

"Sh." He had just done one full walk in front of the wall.

"Did you just-?"

"Sh."

"Cool." I watched in silence as he did his pacing twice more.

"Huh." He was looking at the wall, confused as to why it stayed a wall, I guess.

I slow clapped, "Very impressive." He glanced over at me, irritated.

"Oh!" He snaked a hand through his hair, "I forgot. Come here." He gestured to me. I raised one eyebrow as I walked over to him. "Say that you're willing."

"What?" That was not expected. "Why?"

"Are you, Lily Evans, willing to spend the night with me?"

"I wouldn't say willi-"

"You, Lily Evans, have to keep a promise. Are you willing to keep that promise? Knowing what may lie ahead?" His eyes probed mine.

I was so confused. "…Yes…?"

He sighed. I looked at the wall where he was looking and my jaw opened. A door had appeared decorated with wooden hearts and swirls across it.

"Wha- What is-"

"It has many names for it. 'The Vanishing Room', 'The Room of Requirement', or Sirius's favorite: 'The Necessity Niche'." Potter chuckled. "It only comes to those who know how to ask for it. Buuuut," He gestured to the door, "When I come here with you know…" he flustered a bit.

"Other girls." I supplied.

"Yes! When I do, the room likes to, let's say, check that the other party is a willing participant." He smiled, one side lifting up more then the other, "this room will be anything you need…except for a spot to rape and plunder…oh wait…no, it let's you plunder."

He walked away from me and towards the door. He grasped the elaborate handle and gave it a tug. The door opened soundlessly.

Potter gestured for me to go inside first, but it was dark and I didn't want to go in without light. He seemed to understand, though and lit his wand and pointed inside.

I smiled in sarcastic thanks and walked inside. Immediately all the lights turned on: the walls were a deep burgundy color with the floor a light wood. The walls were hung with wisps of white cloth that flowed in a non existent breeze. There were white and deep red pillow chairs strewn about the room, and white floor rugs littered the floor for a soft effect. In the center was a queen sized bed with white pillows, sheets, and canopy.

I swallowed. This was really going to happen. Suddenly I was dizzy. I did _not_ want this. Not with Potter. Sure, He was very attractive, I'll admit it! But loose my innocence…to him? I clutched the polished bed post for support as my breathing went out of control. I didn't want it this way.

"So I was thinking-"

I turned to face him, resigned that he was going to get what he wanted…and I was going to have to let him.

"Lily?"

I looked up to meet his eyes, the room was spinning, I was gasping for air. "Wha-what?" My voice sounded thick to my ears. I reached up to touch my face. Tears were splashed delicately there.

"Lily." He came up and grasped my arms, I let his satchel slip to the ground, I didn't look at him.

"Lily. Look at me please." His voice was gentle. The most gentle I've ever heard it. I had to look up.

"Are you happy, James?" He tightened his grip on my arms at the sound of his first name. "You get to be the first to have me." I started to sob in earnest.

"_Lily_!" He wrapped his arms around me. Though he was going to mark me as his soon, I was still comforted. At least he sounded upset. "I'm don't- I mean- I'm not…We're not going to have sex." He laughed breathlessly.

I looked up at him for the first time. "What?" I sniffed. My face was probably red. His eyes were very close to mine and I could see the horror clearly displayed in them.

"I would _never_ take something that important away from you." He took his hands and brushed the hairs sticking to my wet face back.

"You're not going to- to take my…my"

"Hey," he brushed his thumb over my lips to cease my question. "No. I'm not going to take your virginity, Lily." He smiled incredulously. "I was never going to! I was just trying to make you nervous…" he laughed and stepped back, rumpling his hair, "I guess I made you the wrong kind of nervous."

I wrapped my arms about myself, still unsure. James looked at my face again and grimaced, almost guiltily.

"Here." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Thanks." I whipped my eyes and cheeks with it, James still watching me carefully.

Suddenly I began to giggle. I placed the handkerchief atop my eyes and started to really laugh. Belly laughing even. I removed it from my eyes to see James watching me warily.

"Who- who" I was laughing so hard I had trouble breathing. "Who the hell-" more laughter, "still caries around embroidered handkerchiefs?" I bent down and clutched my knees, for the sake of laughter.

"Apparently I do." I look up at James and see him smiling down at me. "I'm glad my handkerchief made you laugh."

"James, I…" I smiled guiltily. "I should have known you wouldn't …you know…"

"Rape you?"

I let out a quick laugh. "Um, yeah. So thanks for not raping me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I had to hold myself back…. Oh, not that I wouldn't want you!" he stuttered, "Well, not that I don't want you now! Well, not bad enough to rape you! Shit! Not that you're un-rape-able!" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I know better then to rape someone." He smiled, "There, I said it right."

I laughed and handed him his handkerchief back, he refused it. "Keep it." He said. "you never know when you might need it."

I smiled and placed it into my back pocket. "So." I sat down on the end of the bed.

He stood in front of me " 'So'."

"If you weren't taking me down here to…steal my worth…" he laughed at my joke, "Then what were your plans?"

he smiled and picked up the satchel that I dropped, "It's all in here actually." With that he dumped all the contents onto the bed, I turned to watch.

Inside his bad was food, canteens of pumpkin juice, wizards chess, Exploding snap, and a deck of brightly colored cards.

"I was going to play these games with you, " he kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the bed making me bounce, "_in_ the bed." He grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, "So I spend the night with you 'in your bed'. How clever."

He smiled. "Buuuut." He pulled out two pares of clothes from the bottom of the bag. "I figured that you might want your pajamas and a toothbrush. So, I brought a pair of yours and, you know, clothes for me, too."

I took the clothes and my toothbrush and toothpaste from him. "How did you manage to get these?"

"Ah, ah, ah! A Wizard never tells his secrets." He stood up and swiped off his outer robes only to undo his tie and toss it next to it.

"Um." I began to feel flustered. "Do you need me to…" I trailed off as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and opened it.

Ohmotherofmerlin. I wanted to look away. I knew I wasn't supposed to be staring but…he was a fine specimen of male artwork.

His arms were lightly downed with light hair, his forearms thick, but not too, with muscle. I watched as the tendon's in his arms stretch as he tossed his shirt in the pile with the rest of his clothing. His neck was thick and cascaded down to his Pecs, which protruded nicely from the rest of his chest. And his 6-pack? Perfect. Wonderfully Perfect.

I began to feel hot around my neck and quickly looked away. I peeked again, '_Thank Merlin. He hadn't seen me looking.'_

"Lily?" I looked over as he called my name and nearly swallowed my tongue. I had caught him right as he straitened up from pulling off his socks. His belt was gone and he had unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, so they sat loosely on his hips.

'_I love that glorious V-shaped muscle-'_

"What?" I asked. Noticing that he had been speaking while I was zoning off.

He quirked his head, confused as to why I didn't hear him. _'Was he really that surprised?' _ "I said: if you want to go change there's a changing screen over there…next to the sink." He pointed quickly and then promptly grabbed his pants in a very clear manner of 'about to pull them down, now'.

"OKAY." I heard myself say rather loudly, making him jump. I hurried over to the changing screen and took some deep breaths, clutching my pajamas to my chest.

I bit my lip. I had been checking out James Potter! I smiled. _'And I like what I saw._' I shook my head to rid myself of the…impure…thoughts that now circulated my head that included a naked James Potter and myself, who were both very happy for the bed nearby.

I was never one for fantasies. But one of the movies that played in my head caught my attention: James and mine's bare chests smashing together as I was pinned against a wall, him smirking down at me with masculine triumph as I moa-

"Lily?"

I coughed, distracted. "Y-yeah?" curse my scratchy throat.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure! Uh,…why?"

"Well, you've been back there for about 7 min…"

"Oh! Sorry!" I began changing as quickly as possible.

* * *

A/N: Okay, So i just had to stop there! :) I hope you all are curious as to what exactly happened between Marlene and Sirius! And not just enthralled with James's beautiful bod (as I am). :)

**Please review**! It makes me update faster! I get a little smile on my face from ever. single. person. who. reviews.

Yeah, that means I'm smiling for you. c:


	8. Firewhiskey Effects

"Look, it looks great on you-"

"Of course you would say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it, James!"

"I am, trust me."

"It leaves nothing to the imagination!"

"I can imagine a few things." James laughed and flopped back on the bed at his bad joke.

It was a bad joke. This was NOT funny. James Potter, you see, had gone upstairs into my dorm (that I shared with 3 other girls) and somehow, SOMEHOW managed to get a hold of my least favorite nightgown. He had been kind enough to remember that I might need one, yet boy-ish enough to pick the most scandalous one!

It was white. Made out of some stupid fabric that also makes doilies. It was dress-like, low cut, and short. It wasn't exactly skin tight…but definitely not loose. It was also a gag-gift from my friends for my 17th birthday last year. They had gotten it for me sating "This number will get you a boy toy for sure!" I had quickly shoved it to the bottom of my drawer's.

Until now.

"Whatever." I said, pulling up the top while trying to mash down the bottom. I had underwear, of course, but they were green boy-shorts. He said that he thought they were cute. So I punched him in the arm.

"Alright, Alright." He panted, pulling at his shirt. I didn't want to admit to myself how disappointed I was at him sleeping in a shirt. "Let's just continue, shall we?"

"Let's." I was more embarrassed then I wanted to admit.

At least the nightgown (if one could call it that) was comfortable.

"Knight to E5." James murmured. He was whooping my butt at Wizard's chest. Not to be surprised, but I wasn't even good at Muggle chess.

My Turn. "Can you?" I pointed to the bishop, "Go here?" I pointed to a spot on the board. He sighed and trudged, there was no other way to describe it, to his designated spot, only to be cut down by one of James's pawns.

"Damn." I muttered, biting my nails.

James smirked at me. "Queen to F8."

I watched as his Queen moved to the center of the board.

"Check." He smiled at me.

"And mate." I finished, knocking over my King, who cried out. "Sorry." I mumbled as I watched my remaining pawn and Knight try to help him up.

"So, Red?"

"So, someone-who-shouldn't-call-me-red?"

He grinned. "What would you like to do now?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Go to bed." I grumbled, "NOT have sex, but, yes, sleep." I had to correct when I saw his eyes twinkle.

He rolled his eyes. "Not very exciting are you?"

"What?" I teased back leaning into the pillows behind me. "Disappointed?" Of course he would expect me to be his more exciting then the norm. I am his 'Dream Girl', after all.

"Yes."

And that bothered me for some reason. I know that I'm more exciting then this.

"Fine, then." I sat up higher. "Truth or Dare?"

At this, he bit his lip.

I giggled, if I was giggling then it meant it was getting late, "What's the matter? Scared?"

He pouted his lips at me, "_Nooo._ But I have to play Truth or Dare the way me and my mate's play."

"Is it really that different?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled, "No. Just more intense. And you can't back out. There's consequences for backing out."

I smiled coyly, '_This will show him more "exciting"!' _ "You're on!"

"Mind if I _bring_ my mates?" He asked pulling something square from his pocket.

"Nope. Bring it, bitch."

He laughed.

* * *

"Black, if you try, one more time, to look down my nightgown…I'll have to kill you."

I tried not to smile as I watched James bash Black around the ears. It was sometimes nice, his weird obsession of me. Pffft, yeah okay.

I heard a shuffling sound, "What's that?" I asked Remus of the brown bag he was carrying. He seemed ashamed of it. Oh no.

"Okay, Lily, look-"

"IS THAT LIQUOR?" I began to chastise all four boys harshly, until Black came behind me and silenced me with his wand.

"Evans." Black said taking the brown bag from Remus and removing the Firewhiskey. "Tone down the yelling, a bit. 'Kay?"

I tried to call him a motherless-hog but I think the translation was lost with me not having a voice.

Remus rolled his eyes and waved his wand, removing the spell.

"Okay," James said, rubbing his hands together. "Rules." He grabbed my forearm and sat me down on the edge of the high bed, the three boys surrounding me.

"Rule number one: If you back out, you pay the price." James, I noticed was only talking only to me.

"Rule number two:" Black began this one, "No one may talk about the night's events with anyone who was not present."

Remus did the next one, "Rule number three: Never make dares aiming to harm. Accidental harm is, although regrettable, allowed."

Peter spoke up, "Rule number four: One MUST drink during the game. Once before every turn."

The next was in perfect unison, "The game is over when the bottle's up."

James grinned at me, "Rule number five: If you back out, you pay the price."

I rolled my eyes, "You said that one already."

He grinned wider, "I know."

* * *

Screaming. Swear words bouncing of the cooridor walls. Feathers floating down. Stairs. Nudity. Flying paint and bubbles. Chasing. Billowing black robes. Flickering candels. Yelling. Burning sensations. Lust. Even more feathers. Trees and maps. More nudity. Dog. Male laughter. Falling. Hurting. Running away. Caught, Almost. White and soft. Invisibility-

My eyes snapped open. They shut just as quickly. '_Ooh, my head._'

My mind was spinning, almost as if it was having too many thoughts to focus on just one. But that was impossible, There weren't enough thoughts to slow my mind down.

I sat up and a pillow fell off me. _'I'm in a bed?'_ I was surrounded by white. The bed I was in was large. It was covered in a white comforter with it's canopy a billowy white chiffon.

I went to brush my fly away hair out of my eyes but stopped when I saw the state of my hand. It was green. My left hand was green…and kinda brown. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. _'What?'_

I heard a groan. I was startled. My eyes were blurry and I kept hearing a rushing sound behind my ears. I couldn't tell which direction it came from.

The boy (I could tell this time) groaned again. I flopped to the edge of the bed and looked over. Yep, it was a boy. A naked one.

I stared. _'Huh. Cute butt.'_ I was glad he was sleeping on his stomach, though.

I tried to figure out who it was but my brain wouldn't function. It probably didn't help that the pillow that rolled off of me this morning had landed on his head, obscuring it from my view.

I rolled back and stretched, sitting up. I looked around at the room. It was strangely clean except everything in it seemed to be crooked or on it's side. My brain supplied to me that, by definition, that it was actually a dirty room.

I wanted to get up and stretch my legs. I looked over to my right, though he was out of sight, where the nude boy slept, (It still bothered me that I didn't have any clue as to who it might be), and decided to get out of bed on the other side.

When I was out of bed, I had to grab the banister for support. I looked down at myself and yelped.

'_Where did this nightgown come from?'_ I was panicking. I knew that I hated this nightgown! So, why would I—

A sudden flash came to my mind, like something coming back after being on the tip of your tongue, A hand, A short white dress? Smirking and Hazel eyes.

My breath caught in my throat. "Pames Jotter!" That's not it. "James!"

"Wha?" I turned around and saw James sleeping curled up in one of the plush sitting pillows.

He was still asleep. Aaaaaand shirtless.

I remembered then: the promise, the room, him not-raping me, the nightgown, his mates, and firewiskey—

But damn! That was all. I couldn't remember what else happened! Or why James had rainbow eyebrows, Remus was covered in fur, Peter's right arm was made out of cheese, and why—

Aha! Processes of elimination, Lily! And why that had to Sirius Black naked by my bed! My face reddened. '_My mind did not need to fall into the gutter.'_

I thought of sticking around. But the awkwardness that was bound to occur was too horrifying to bear! So, I hunted down my actual clothes, grabbed my things, and headed to the door. But stopped…

I walked back over to James and looked down. Why? _Why_ are boys so much cuter when then sleep? I thought about turning his eyebrows back to normal and not their rainbow state, but instead I raised my wand (which was tucked into my hair) and made them bushier. I laughed.

I wanted to touch him. But refrained. I wasn't used to these feeling around him. I was used to irritation and minor awe. But not…affection. But I liked spending time with him…_now._ Well, at least I think I did. Considering my body just felt like that, yet my mind had no memories to provide proof for the emotion.

I turned away and went back to the door, still struggling to remember _anything._

I sighed and exited.

' _F' you, Firewhiskey.'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: SO! What actually happened? Will we ever find out? (YES. somewhat. It will be fuzzy, though.) Will awkwardness occur? What about Marlene and Sirius? Peter has some moments comming up soon!_

_Review please! it motivates me to get chapters out faster when I know that my readers are happy and anticipatory! (is that even a word?) It is now!_

_I'd love to know your favorite parts so far! Or things that I do that you like, or want to see more of. I'd love to know!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Your devoted author,_

_breezieair_


	9. What to write?

I was trudged up the Girls staircase. It was early that Saturday morning, no one was awake. I climbed through the doorway to be greeted with dark beds and closed curtains.

'_Ahhhh_,_ peace and quiet. Nothing extreme going on here.'_

I set my stuff down on the bed near the window. I always loved that spot. It had the most beautiful and picturesque window seat. Golden comfort.

I sat down upon it and slid my hand up the cold stone border of the window. I reached out and pushed the window open. It creaked. I glanced back, I hadn't disturbed anyone yet. I pushed it all the way open and smiled when the breeze blew my hair lightly and it flittered against my cheekbones.

I leant down and felt around the floor boards for the one that- _'yes, that's it.'_- creaks. The floorboard lifted up gently when you pulled on the knot. Underneath was lined with ink stains and crumples of paper left from centuries of hoarders. I had found it my Second year and had used it for my diary ever since. And maybe for a bottle of firewhiskey…gotta keep a shot around for those frustrating days, you know.

I pulled the husky green bound book out and swiped some of the dirt off. I take it home with me during the summer and always bring it back. If I opened to the very front it starts with my birthday from earlier this year (January). I get a new one every birthday. I use it fully every time.

I pulled out a quill from the back of it and grabbed an ink bottle that lives under the floor with it. I opened it to a new page and thought…

I wanted so badly to write about what happened last night…only I couldn't really remember one blessed thing! I know I had a lot to drink, someone got naked, and Black has a pet dog…wait…or did the dog look like him or something? I shook my head. Why the bloody hell would there be a dog here at Hogwarts? Did I become high last night, as well? Because I know that fuzziness is a side effect of being drunk…but hallucinating? I crinkled my eyebrows…well, what would I know? I had never been drunk before.

Putting the prancing black dog that danced before my memories aside, I tried to remember something else of that night.

'_Remus…okay…do I remember anything about him?_' I chewed my lip for a while think. I could only hear him giggling to my left and saying 'Hey…hey…hey, guys….hey…' in a drunken slur. I pursed my lips finding that imageless memory funny.

Thinking of Peter only gave me an image of him falling backwards down…a tree? Or was that a log?

Sirius brought the image of the dog again…only this time a little clearer…and James was there. At first it had no sound and moved painfully slow. James was sitting or leaning…it was dark…and the dog was yanking on the hem of his pajama pant legs…

Then I slipped into the memory…

"_Hahaha, Jamesie!" Remus laughed leaning on a rock for support. "Padfoot's got your nose!"_

_James had been looking straight at me and smirking, before he turned to see Remus face plant it in the dirt. "My wha?-Oof!"_

_I laughed slowly and James threw his arms clumsily around the birch tree for support while this black dog yanked on his leg. _

"_Gerroff, Mate…" he kept mumbling between laughter. His legs were completely off the ground now. "Gosh…" he let go of the tree, also face planting. _

_The dog barked and spun around chasing his tail before he fell over, dizzy, and laid on his back, frozen._

_I skirted around the dog and slipped in the mud on my way towards the collapsed James._

My eyes blinked. Well, it was an improvement. I remembered a full scene. Though I could tell it wasn't one of the biggest memories that had yet to come back to me.

I decided to think of James, to see what memories came up with him. And only one resounded in my mind other then the dog scene.

It was the hallway, dark and lit with candles. The image was of James, to my left, looking at me sharply with wide eyes. Not scared but disbelieving.

I tried to fall into that memory, as well, but just couldn't. I could only make out the sound of footsteps and the vibration of my voice.

I had said something to him. Obviously. I just wonder what it was…

I externally cringed at the idea of saying something revealing. But tried to comfort myself: If _I_ could hardly remember, and I was the one SAYING it…then I doubt he would.

I looked down into my diary's black page. I needed to write _something_! It was (probably) one of the most exciting nights of my life and I needed to commemorate it in writing somehow! With some kind of memory!

I thought of earlier that night: _before_ I had lost the ability to remember. I remembered playing wizard's chest, and exploding snap. I also remembered thinking that James Potter was going to pin me down and basically rape me. Then I remembered him shirtless…

My brain began picturing rated 'R' actions and I had to shake my head to clear it.

I tried to remember why I had been in the room in the first place…Oh, because I had promised to spend the night in his bed if he didn't throw the illegal party. And he had tricked me while I was trying to trick him.

I smiled, knowing now what to right:

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember: Never try to trick Potter. For it's impossible to trick the master._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know! I know it's short! I'm sorry! But what's comming next is Lily's Friends waking up. And they had had some drama of their own, last night it seems. It depends, but either next chapter or the one after it is when the awkward confrontation with the boys may begin. I'm so excited to get there!

I was so pleased that you guys reviewed with what you like from my story, so far! ~tears up~ oh, thank you! thank you! 3

Sirius Black, all the way,

breezieair


	10. Girl Day

Sorry! I've been a little busy with Colleges lately! But I'm back, And I think you'll hate me for where it ends buuut...I don't want to give too much away!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"What happened to you guys?"

I was looking at my friends, who were just sitting down to lunch that Saturday afternoon, and they looked terrible.

Robbie's hair was way frizzy, Mary's shirt was buttoned up wrong, and Marlene's eyes were rounded in smudged black eyeliner.

Marlene laughed sleepily, "Oh no. We're not going to talk about us." Her eyes lit up as she shoved Mary further down the bench to sit in front of me. "Well?"

Mary and Robbie were paying attention as well.

I wasn't sure what I should say…If I told them that I didn't remember anything of the night before, they might get suspicious of James and his friends. And if I mentioned that Black was there, then Marlene would get weird about it (not that I blame her, of course). Then, if I said that I didn't want to talk about it: then they would think that Potter and I did the…dirty.

'_And that would be bad, how?'_ My mind questioned me.

I shook my head. Marlene misinterpreted that as me deciding not to answer.

"Oh, So that's how it's gonna be?" she glared, good-naturedly. "Then _we _won't tell you what kind of…misdeeds… we got up to last night, will we girls?" They nodded in confirmation.

I laughed, "C'mon? you're taking the mickey. You simply _have_ to tell me what you three were up to last night! By the state of you, it seems pretty wild."

Mary giggled, "If you want to know, Lils, then _you_ have to share as well."

Robbie nodded.

I sighed. They were my best friends. If I couldn't tell them…then I don't deserve to be called their friend.

I looked around the Great Hall. It was lunch time. The enchanted ceiling was gray with storm clouds. It was going to be an indoor Saturday. What a perfect day for-

"Girl Day." I said simply. "I desperately need one." I winked to communicate that I would tell them…just not here. The table wasn't crowded, but people tend to get bored when trapped inside, and then they get nosey.

Robbie nodded and clapped excitedly. Mary and Marlene smirked.

Oh how we loved Girl Days.

* * *

"Mmm. So, did you hear about Linda Largo?"

"Oh Merlin, YES! That Ravenclaw skank? Isn't she a 5th year?"

"No, no…what, Robbie?...Yeah, Mary, You're thinking her _sister._ Linda is in our year. Sarah Largo is in the same house as her sister…just younger."

"Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh! But didn't Linda get on her knees for… oh what's his name?"

"I can't remember. But, yeah, he was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Beater, I think. 6th year."

"_Merlin."_

"I _know._"

I shifted uncomfortably. We were getting dangerously close to the topic of sex. It was making me uneasy.

It was about six in the evening. We had spent the rest of the afternoon alternating on girly things. Did each others hair (which is much more fun when you have a wand to do crazy things with), picked out the best outfits for each other. Played truth or dare (much to my chagrin) which eventually turned into just 'Truth' because we were all too lazy to get up.

It was a great Saturday afternoon. Tomorrow would be hell, what with all the homework we ignored today. But it would all be worth it.

"So…Lily….?"

I froze. I had dazed out while Mary batted Marlene on the head with a pillow for mentioning all the boys _she_ had gotten on her knees for.

"Hmm." I should have been more cautious: pretended not to hear…or fake an illness.

"Are you ever going to tell us what went on last night? Or are you going to deny your best friends the knowledge of Potter and….well? you know…."

I laughed and then frowned. "Are you asking me about James's…well, _thing_?"

"Well, I was actually going for 'sex' but we can talk about his dick. Same thing, really."

"Mary!"

"What?" she threw her hands up, as if expecting revenge by pillow striking. "I thought we were past playing coy!"

"Well?" Marlene prompted leaning off the end of the bed and looking down at our semi-circle.

"Okay…." I swallowed. I figured the truth would be best. But …I'll leave out the other boys just…well, just because. "James and I didn't have sex."

"Well, duh." Mary said.

That was not the response I was expecting. "Huh?"

"If James Potter, mind you, JAMES POTTER were to ever sleep with you, do you think it would be a secret? Do you really believe he wouldn't tell every soul he ran into, that he had shagged you rotten?"

"Ha. No. Try every inanimate object."

Robbie laughed.

"Well, there you have it." Mary looked smug as she leaned on her elbows.

"So…" I tried to piece this together. "If you guys were sure-"

"99.9% sure" Marlene interjected.

"-that James and I didn't have sex," I continued, "then what did you think that I had to tell you."

"Again, Lily. With the dumb questions." Marlene rolled off the bed to come and complete our circle. "If you weren't having sex with that fine piece of masculinity…we want to know what you two could have possibly been doing to entertain yourselves. Two attractive teenagers. In a room together. _Alone._"

I swallowed at that last part.

"What were you two doing that didn't end up with you naked together?"

I got an image of James removing his shirt. And the way it slid up his arm muscles….

"Lily!"

"What?"

"You zoned out on us there, Lils." Mary said, squinting at me.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"Well?" Marlene pressed. Robbie nudged me.

"We played Truth or Dare…" I battled with myself. I decided to tell the truth. "And His mates showed up to make it more…glorified." I glanced up at Marlene on the bed. She looked fine with the knowledge that I spent the night cooped up with Black-

"Sirius Black was there?"

Or not. "Yes?" I looked back up at her. "Are you upset? I mean I know how you feel about him-"

"I don't feel anything about that arrogant piece of arse-cakes!"

"Did you just compare Sirius Black's arse to…cakes?" Mary asked, pressing her lips together.

"He's a womanizing jerk! I'm glad for how it ended!"

I shook my head. "I really wish we could agree with you…but sadly, we cannot. For you both are far more irritating now then you were when you were snogging all the time."

"Can you blame her?" Mary asked, laughing

At this Marlene smiled, "Well, he is rather nice to look at. All those boys are!" She gave me a meaningful glance that I didn't get. "Especially Sirius and James."

"Why are you looking at me like-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" we all chorused, too lazy to get up from our positions on the floor.

A timid first year girl poked her head in. "Um…Lily Evans?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"The Head Boy wanted me to give this to you." She ran forward and set down a basket in front of me and ran away and out the door.

I pulled the drapes off the basket and laughed at what was inside: A huge amount of Honeyduke's chocolate and four bottles for Butterbeer.

"Look, there's a card." Mary said reaching for a chocolate.

I picked up the card that was tied to the handle of the basket and read aloud:

"_Dearest Lily,_

_ I hope you enjoy these with your girls. I know how much girls love chocolate. (Right?) We need to talk. I have something for you. But I'll let you enjoy your night. And thank you for spending the night with me, last night. It was fun, I hope. But then again, everything's fun with Firewhiskey! _

_Cleverly yours,_

_James"_

I was greeted with a great silence- then-

"FIREWHISKEY!" Mary shrieked causing me to cover my ears

"Yeah, um…see" I started.

"LILY EVANS! You dirty bird you! You never told us that you had had something to…_drink_…while you were with him!" Marlene was rolling on her stomach laughing. "Now you _have_ to tell us what happened last night!"

I opened my mouth to protest that I wasn't lying to them-

"I know, I know. You weren't lying to us. You were just leaving out some…_horny…_ details!"

I thought really hard about that. If I was going to tell them all about my drunken escapades (that I can't remember, mind you), then I wanted some info in return. I thought about the one secret that Mary, Robbie, and I never really heard. I decided to ask for it:

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms. "But if I tell you all that I remember-"

"REMEMBER?"

"-of that night, you, Marlene, will have to tell me something in return." I smirked.

"Me? Why not Mary or Robbie?" she was still smiling pleasantly at me, though. So she couldn't have been too mad.

"Because you have something to share that we ALL have been dying to know."

He smile faltered, "And what's that?"

"Tell us, Marlene, what _really_ happened between you and Black the day you two broke up."

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I know so many of you have been asking but I promise you this: We WILL hear what happened between them next chapter, BUT it's not going to be the only side we hear. There will be a few more down the line!

This scene was kinda fun to write! Do you guys want to speculate what happened between them? I'd love to hear what you think! I do read each and every review! :)

With love,

breezieair


	11. Marlene's Story

"Okay." Marlene said sighing.

I was surprised. I figured she would put up more of a fight then this. "Really, Marly? You're actually going to tell us?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, I suppose it's high time. I mean, I never really filled you in did I?"

We shook our heads. Marlene and Black had dated last year after almost a year of flirting. They lasted far longer then expected: a total 6 months. Which doesn't sound like a crazy serious relationship in the real world, but it's most of the 9-month school year. It had ended mid February right on Valentines Day. It was so sudden to the three of us. It was amazingly cliché, and horrifying at the same time.

* * *

_I sat down across from Mary that morning. The Great Hall was alight with giggles and the room was almost a sickly red and pink hue. _

"_Morning, Mary!" I called happily as I sat down. I didn't have a boyfriend, of course, a certain Black-haired-speckled-boy made sure of that. But I did love the feeling Valentines Day gave off. I loved being able to show my affections to my friends if not to a lover._

_Mary pursed her lips at me, displeased. She had broken up with her boyfriend a few weeks before. He was a little on the aggressive side and Mary had decided to get out of the relationship before he got violent. We whole-heartedly agreed. He was a Hufflepuff: Not much going there anyway._

_I felt a pat on top of my head, and I turned to see Robbie plop down next to me, smiling._

"_Good morning, Robbie!" chimed, enjoying how Mary grimaced at my tone._

_I quickly dug in to my beacon and eggs. They were pink and red and the eggs were in the shape of a heart. 'Okay, that's getting a little extreme. Glad I'm not a boy, or I'd be embarrassed to eat it.' _

_Speaking of boys…_

"_Hello, my love." _

_I groaned. There goes my morning. "Get lost-"_

"_-In your eyes? Most assuredly, I could." Potter chuckled at his 'cleverness'._

_I rolled my eyes and returned to massacring my beacon._

_He sat down next to me._

_I ignored him._

_He coughed._

"_What?" I asked placing my fork down. He obviously wasn't leaving._

"_I wanted to give you these." He pulled out a bouquet of Sunflowers._

_I pursed my lips. "Why would I want those." I always hated being mean to him when he did something that I would love any other boy to do for me. Just not him. But, like a dog, you have to be consistent or they'll never be trained._

_He smiled, never fazed. "Because they're your favorite. And don't worry. You don't have to give me anything!" He laughed, because he knew that I never would. My lips twitched because I found that truth humorous for some reason._

"…_Also, it's to apologize for setting your skirt on fire in Potions the other day." He actually looked sheepish. _

_I allowed myself a toothless smile, "Well, They are my favorite." I frowned, wondering how he knew that. 'He'll never tell you anyway, Lils, so don't bother asking.' "So…okay, here." I held out my arms for them._

_He grinned at me and handed over the bouquet. "Wait." He said before I had set them on the table. He removed one and clipped off the flower, so only a few inches of green stem were left with it. "Here." He placed it behind my ear and I tried not to get too repulsed by his hand being so near to me. _

"_There." He sat back. He got up and went back to his friends._

"_Ugh." I set the flowers down. I hated when I let him do things like that. I hated when he was that close to me. I just…hated-well, I didn't hate him. I just strongly disliked everything about him._

_Mary tried to stifle what had better not have been laughter with her hands. I glared at her._

"_You have to admit." She said smiling with her eyes, "that was pretty cute."_

" '_That was pretty cute'." I mocked before picking up my fork again._

_Someone sat down very slowly next to Mary. Almost gingerly._

"_Oh," I said looking up next to Mary. "Hello Marlene!"_

"_Hi." She said faintly. Looking down at the table._

"_What's the matter?" Mary asked, concerned. It wasn't like Marlene to be down on a day were she was sure to get attention._

_Her mouth just grimaced and she didn't answer._

_I looked questioningly at Mary but before she could respond with an equally puzzled look a cold voice greeted us._

"_Marlene." Sirius Black was looking down at his girlfriend with amazingly deep loathing for a boy supposedly in love. "A word." It wasn't a question._

_This seemed to spark some life back into her. _

"_Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends."_

_I shook my head rapidly, in my head repeating 'Go! Go! Go! Please don't do this here. AWKWARD!'_

_Black smiled almost evilly. "Oh, so you really want your friends to hear about what a cheating whore you are?"_

_It was so shocking that I couldn't even gasp air. I didn't want to move. Poor Mary was sitting in front of Black with her back to him and was staring straight ahead. Robbie had a hand across her mouth._

"_EXCUSE ME?" Marlene shouted, jumping up. She now had the whole hall's attention. Great. "I've done nothing wrong! You just got what you deserved! Don't like it do you? Taste of your own medicine?"_

"_What the bloody hell are you on about?" Black roared. "I don't know where in your sick, twisted, little mind you thought what you did was okay! Because it wasn't, Marlene! I didn't date you so that I could date the WHORE of Hogwarts!"_

_SMACK!_

_Black stood stock still. His face turned to the left from the force of her slap._

"_You." Marlene panted, " You shouldn't have done it first." She reached her arm back as if to snap it again at Black's face when Potter, coming out of no where, stepped in front of Black while Remus grabbed her retracted arm._

"_Enough." Remus said._

_She turned and glared at Remus a moment before bursting into tears. She started past Black and Potter when Black grabbed her arm._

"_We're done, Bitch."_

_She promptly ran away. Us, of course, following after her._

_

* * *

_

"Well," Marlene started pulling at her wavy brown hair, "I'm sure you remember that day?"

I smirked, "clear as a bell."

"Okay, um. Well, let's back track just a little bit." She bit her lip, "God I don't even know where to start! Okay, Do you remember, Merlin I know this was a long time ago, on the train home for Christmas Holiday Sirius and I got into a…spat?"

I briefly had a quick memory flash of Marlene and Sirius gesturing wildly inside a compartment. Us, being on the outside, couldn't hear the argument.

"Sure." Mary muttered, pulling at a loose thread on my pillow.

I swatted her hand away, not wanting her to ruin it. "Go on."

Marlene huffed, "Well, I was trying to get him, last minute, to change his mind about spending the entire holiday at James's house-"

"Mansion." Mary corrected.

"Right." Marlene frowned. "And, I knew it was hopeless but I was feeling as if…well, as if there was something going on there. That there was another reason other then 'visiting mama and Papa Potts'"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Marlene coughed, "Sirius lives with James, and that's what he calls Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh."

"So, I felt as if I was missing out on something…I don't know…_major_? They were whispering more often and looking around guiltily-"

"You think he was going to cheat on you?" Mary asked.

Marlene pursed her lips. "Yeah, I guess. But I just…didn't like me not knowing." She smiled, "Well, it's not like I'm known for keeping to myself."

"Yeah, You're pretty nosey, not gonna lie." I kidded her.

She smiled, "So, He stayed at James's the entire holiday and ever since then, I was suspicious. It's not easy dating Sirius Black, you know." She shrugged, "Girls are always all over him and I just didn't like not being there to…discourage them." She giggled. "I was a little possessive."

"It's all okay-"

"Well, it gets worse." She interrupts. "So finally on February…I don't remember… a few days before Valentines Day, I…" She wet her bottom lip with her tongue, nervous. "I kinda…stalked him?" she closed one eye and peeked at us, expecting the worst.

Mary snorted. "Really?"

"Hush." I chastised. "Continue, Marls."

She blushed, "Well, I caught him looking at a piece of paper, a note maybe, and he laughed to himself and went outside onto the grounds. I didn't dare follow, you know, but I waited." Her eyes had a far away look to them. "So, He finally came back up to the tower. I had come back here: I was too tired of waiting for him. And he looked disheveled and, well…_sexed _up."

That's when I got it. "_That's _what you meant by 'You shouldn't have done it first'!" I blew out a breath. "But wait, why was he calling _you_ a…whore?" Then, all of the sudden, I didn't need her to tell me. I had pieced it all together. "…Oh."

Marlene had a humorless smile on her face, "Yeah, 'Oh'."

"Wait." Mary said, behind. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why _did_ he call you a whore?"

Marlene grimaced, "Because I was so mad at him for cheating on me that I wanted revenge. I gave him a 'taste of his own medicine', if you will."

Mary's eyes widened, "OhmyMerlin! What did you do? Sleep with someone else?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I was mad, not _drunk._ But yeah, I snogged…and a little more, with Dan Durswish."

I closed my eyes in understanding, "Ah, his sister is in-"

"Slytherin."

"And she's hooking up with-"

"Regulus."

"Who then told-"

"Sirius." Marlene finished for me, somewhat drearily.

"But," Mary asked confused. "If he cheated on you too, and _first_,…why was he saying that you were the one that was wrong? Where does he get off getting mad?"

"That." Marlene grumbled. "Is why we've never gotten along since."

There was silence for a little while as we all absorbed this and ate our chocolate. Marlene, I could tell, was already a little lighter looking. The poor girl was probably afraid we ditch her if we ever found out what she did. And at that time, she needed friends more then ever.

After about 10 minutes of silent eating Marlene turned to me.

"Okay, Lils-lils-bo-bills" She rhymed, "I do believe it's high time you kept up your end of the bargain-!"

There was a huge rumble outside of out dressing room door. It sounded like it came from down in the common room.

We all looked at each other, then dashed downstairs to see what had caused the ruckus.

I groaned when I saw the mess. '_Of course, they would do this.'_ But then I instantly brightened. "Oh well, girls!" I said lazily over the yelling drifting up towards us, pulling out my wand to reverse the Common room disaster. "Guess I'll have to take a rain-check?" I smirked evilly. '_That turned out better then expected.'_

"Thank you, James Potter!" I called out blindly into the thick smoke that was spewing in all directions.

"No problem, Lily!" came the coughing reply.

I laughed.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! So you found out more! But remember, this story comes up in a more significant way LATER!_

_Oh! I thought I'd share this: If you want to see the images in my head of these people (Lily, marlene, Mary, Sirius, James, etc.) Just go to my profile and I have links to their pictures on there! (be warned: they're all beautiful people. Because no one wants to read about or picture ugly people doing these things. It's just no fun.)_

_Leave me a review please! I'm almost to 100! Ahhh! I read each and every one!_

_I want Sirius's baby,_

_breezieair._


	12. No Answers

A/N: Sorry, it's been a little while. I really like how this chapter turned out!

Recap: The girls have a "Girl Day" where we finally hear Marlene's story about her and Sirius. Then at the very end of the chapter we hear that James has something to give Lily the next morning. And before Lily can tell her tale about what happened the night she spent with James (which will become more important later on) There is commotion in the common room.

I believe that's it: Enjoy!

* * *

I was quite tired that next morning. My dorm mates had decided to ditch the clean up pretty early on. So, it was up to me, Remus, and James to clean it up.

Me, because I'm Head-Girl.

Remus, because he's responsible.

James…because he felt guilty.

Black just sat around and laughed at him.

Apparently an 'experiment' had gone wrong in the common room causing all the wood in the common room to catch fire. An odd kind of purple fire that didn't actually 'burn'. It just let off a lot of smoke.

It took forever to figure out the counter curse.

I woke up late that morning. I rolled over on my side to look at the Sun Diamond. It was past 8. Which meant I had around thirty minutes to get down stairs if I wanted food.

Which, let me tell you, I wanted.

I stepped out of the portrait and began my decent to the Great Hall. It was a Sunday morning. Which meant that the castle would be quiet from all the kids trying to get the homework they ignored done. Like me.

I entered the Great Hall to find it half full. Not entirely surprising. What I did find surprising, though, was the lack of the infamous four boys.

I stopped and looked at the spot on the table that they usually occupied (the end of course). I tried to remember if I've ever seen them not at breakfast. No, they always came. Even when they looked half dead.

But I had other things to concern myself with. Such as my currently grumbling stomach.

I continued down the table, and at one point I saw a student holding up a Daily Prophet titled: _Auror Found Dead_. I cringed at the news.

I can't imagine being a part of that family. Finding out that a loved one is dead. At least my parents were muggles. That's not true. It's a very bad thing that they are muggles at this time. Well, at least they aren't Aurors.

I briefly wondered if the Auror had had a son or daughter…maybe multiple children? A wife and a white picket fence with daisy's-

I stopped that train of thought. The more I thought about it, the more it would upset me.

I took a deep breath. MY friends and family were safe. I know it's selfish. But I can't help but be grateful.

I found my girls at the center of the table (as always). They were almost done eating.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" I complained, only slightly aggravated.

"Because you looked so peaceful." Marlene said grinning.

Something was up.

"What?" I asked worried. I took a bite of toast and chewed it slowly, examining her.

"Nothing, nothing." She muttered, pouring herself more orange juice.

" 'Nothing' my arse." Mary muttered. All three of the girls burst into giggles.

"Shh! Sh." Marlene muttered to them, glancing at me.

"What the hell?" I slapped my hand down. "I don't like being laughed at."

This made them giggle harder.

"We know, Lils," Mary squeaked out, "it's just—just…"

"WHAT." I demanded.

Marlene was the first to speak…And Merlin knows I wish she hadn't.

She cleared her throat: "_Ohhh, James! Uh, uh, please! Oh Merlin, PLEASE. James, James, oh JAMES!"_

I tackled her. It was a good thing she was sitting next to me and not across.

We landed with a thud onto the stone floor.

"OUCH! LILY!"

"Don't!" I cried! I looked around. Hoping no one saw. But this was Hogwarts. People who weren't even here would say that they saw the crazy redhead Head Girl tackle some brunette.

"Get up." I muttered. At least Marlene wasn't hurt enough to stop laughing at me. Too bad. I think I should fix that: I pinched her really hard, and I made sure to do it with my nails.

"OW! Mother-!"

"Get up!"

She did. She grumbled back into place and I grabbed her arm, looking at my friends. "Let's go." It wasn't a question.

We trotted out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. It was getting cool. Snow season was coming. I turned abruptly to my friends, pulling my cloak around myself to keep warm.

"Explain." I said.

"What?" Mary asked innocently.

"You know very well 'what'!"

"Oh, you mean your sex dream about James Potter?"

"SHH!" I cried, blushing. Last night had been a good night for dreams. It had started out with my entire bedroom back home being made out of chocolate and ended with James Potter taking me everyway possible in his bedroom.

It's not that I _liked_ James Potter like that. It was just…well, He's quite attractive. And has only gotten so in the last 2 years. 5th year? He was just a scrawny teenaged boy. But now? Yummy. I remembered one moment in the dream where I was pushed against a bed post- '_Stop right there, Lily.'_ I told myself. '_It's bad enough your friends heard you begging for it. No need to let them see you drool about it now!'_

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lily." Marlene muttered, tight lipped. She was trying not to laugh at my expense. Bless her-NOT.

"I didn't have sex-I mean dream have- Ugh! I didn't have a dream abou-"

"Yes. You so did. You were begging for it."

"FINE!" I was getting nervous. They were so cavalier about this. I was afraid that they would nonchalantly tell someone about this and it would get back to…_him_. "I did have a sex dream-"

"About James."

I glared, "about…James, yes." I sighed. "But you guys can't tell anyone! Please promise me!"

They looked aghast. "Lily," Mary said, "Of course we're not going to tell anyone! What kind of people do you think we are?"

"Obviously I think you lot are Ogres. Which is clearly why I want to hang around you-"

"Seriously, Lils.–"

"I'm Sirius, indeed."

I closed my eyes. Please, for all that is holy. Or for all that is magic! Don't let this be-

"Black." I said seeing him stand before me. Only he could pop out of nowhere. From behind a tree to be exact.

"Evans." He returned politely.

"How…much," I glanced at my friends. They looked as worried as I did. "How much did you hear?"

"Moil? Oh, not much."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only that you had a wild sex dream about my best mate."

Well, Fuck.

"Sirius-!"

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell him."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay, and pigs will fly."

He looked at me confused, "actually with magic that's quite possi-"

"It's a muggle expression." I said exasperated. I was beginning to feel distraught. "Go on." I pointed in the direction of the castle. "Go and tell him. I know you will."

"Lily." Marlene muttered at me. I ignored her.

Black gave me a grim smile, "I meant what I said. I'm not going to tell him. At least…not right now. Or any time soon really." Black looked down at the ground and kicked at a pebble, hands in his pockets.

I was startled by his sudden mood change. "Why? And why weren't you boys at breakfast? You're always at breakfast."

"Well," Black looked towards the castle, squinting. "Yeah, it's not my place to say. Sorry."

"Always with the secrets, Sirius." Marlene muttered. She came up and grabbed my shoulders, "C'mon. Let's go."

"You have rounds tonight, right Lily?" Black questioned me as we turned to walk away.

"Yes. And now we're on first name basis?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled humorlessly at me before continuing, "Can you do rounds with James tonight?"

"What? Why? Technically we _do_ do rounds together…but we're supposed to do them separately, you know. Cover more ground."

"I know. But can you do them tonight _with_ him?"

"…Sirius…" I protested.

"As a personal favor to me? Please. I've never asked you for anything."

I grimaced at his pleading tone. It was such a strange sound coming from his mouth. Yet his words were true. He hasn't ever asked for anything…

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why? Do I need to protect James or something? Because he's so helpless?" I chuckled.

"No." But Black smiled at my joke. "I just…don't want him to do something he may regret."

"Regret?"

"Again, pet. It's not my place to say." He straightened up out of his stoop. "And don't let Ol' Prongsie know about this, okay? He'll murder me in my sleep if he ever hears."

I could tell I wasn't going to get any more answers from him. And if I did: They wouldn't make any sense. "Well," I looked at him closely. He looked tired. And …sad. "Sure. I can do that."

Black then genuinely smiled at me. All his white teeth showing and his eyes crinkling. I was struck by one of those random moments of clarity:_ So this is why most of the Hogwarts female population swoons for him._

"Thanks, Lily." I breathed with relief.

"Your welcome, Sirius." I smiled.

He turned past us and headed up to the castle with the wind blowing his robes and hair back.

"Wait!" I called into the wind.

He turned around and kept walking backwards, "Yes?"

"Will I ever find out the reason for all of this?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, love. He may even tell you himself." With that Sirius turned around and continued up the slope to the castle.

"So." Mary said walking up next to me. "How many Galleons do you wanna bet that they were missing from breakfast because of James?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'd lose that bet."

* * *

That afternoon I found myself in the library. I was trying to finish up my potions essay on Tiraflog wood grass properties. It was a tricky substance that masks the flavor of almost any potion in existence. Thus making it highly dangerous and illegal to brew outside of St. Mungo's.

I was rummaging through the stacks of books trying to find one that may have the history on the substance when I heard it.

"Yeah. I wonder if he'll be in lessons tomorrow."

"I know! How awful."

The two voices were coming from the desks in the back of the library. The two females couldn't see me from my position so I stepped down off the foot ladder and listened harder.

"We always think it won't happen to us, Luanne. But James Potter's proof that the war is touching everyone."

There was silence after that.

I bit my lip. _'Why does everyone know more about James Potter then I do?'_ I rolled my eyes at myself. _'Then again, Lily, when have you ever shown an interest?'_ I snorted and turned around back to my table.

As I approached my desk I saw that someone had been waiting for me at my table.

"Snape." I said curtly, not sitting down.

"Lily." He said looked up at me. "Can I speak…with you?"

"You are." I placed my books upon the tabletop.

He looked as though he was trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Listen. Don't do rounds tonight."

This was not what I was expecting. More pleading for forgiveness, yes, but demands? "What?"

"You heard me."

"How-…who do you think you are? Telling me what to do!" I was whispering furiously. "I AM going on rounds tonight. And I'll be with James when-"

" '_James'?_"

"-When I do! Yes, it's 'James' now, _Snape._" I hoped he caught what I was trying to convey. That he and James have switched places in my books. Snape was scum. James was…well, I wasn't sure yet, but he wasn't scum!

"Fine." Snape said coolly. "Call him whatever you want. But I'm asking you a favor-"

"Why don't you want me there?" I folded my arms and walked around to his side of the table. I looked down at him. I felt my red hair falling loose from its ponytail.

"…It's not important for you to know why-"

"Bloody hell it isn't." I spat at him. "I'm tired of people telling me to do things and just expecting me to not ask questions. Well, here's a question for you: why is it so important for you, that James is alone tonight? Hm? Is it-" I swallowed. "Is it some…I don't know…Death Eater initiation thing that you've-"

He stood up so suddenly that his chair flew back and flipped over. I jumped in response to the sound.

"That's not-…this is not-!" He was struggling to articulate. "You don't know what you're speaking of!" He grabbed my arm and tugged me towards him. And for a moment I felt a thrill of fear, until I remembered my wand in my back pocket. "Just do us _all_ a favor…Evans. And don't do rounds with Potter tonight."

I tried to pull my arm away but his grip was too tight. I was astutely aware that he was taller then me. "Let go."

"Promise me."

"I said let go!"

"And I said-" he began.

"Is there a problem?"

Both Snape and I turned to see Peter Pettigrew standing there with his wand held loosely by his side. He seemed nervous, almost afraid that there was a problem.

Snape smiled cruelly, "actually doing something on your own, Pettigrew?" He let go of me.

"Yeah, I can see how you'd be jealous. At least I actually have friends." He stated proudly.

I was impressed. Peter hardly ever was this forward.

"Friendship?" Snape snorted, "Is that what you call it?"

"It?"

"Yes. Your Hero worship."

"Well, you would know about worshiping, wouldn't you, Snape?" A new voice interrupted.

Remus had come up and was carrying a large stack of books. Leading me to believe that he and Peter had come here on an errand, and, of course, happening upon Snape and I.

Snape's cheeks turned an ugly shade of red at his words. He turned to look at me, completely ignoring Remus's Remark. "Please do as I asked." And left.

I hadn't realized I'd been tensing my muscles until he vacated the library.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Remus asked setting his books down at my table. Peter was silent again, watching the area that Snape had just left.

"Yeah I'm-" I cut off to clear my throat. It sounded clogged. "I'm fine. Well, as fine as one can be after...well, any interaction with him, as of late."

Remus smiled apologetically and sat down. I followed suit. He was actually a great help with the Tiraflog. I finished my essay in great time.

"There." I sighed, putting the ending punctuation on the parchment with a flourish. I glanced at Remus's watch. "Time to go." I said packing up my spare parchments and quills.

"Go on and leave the books." Remus said while staring at a page in '_A history of Elfish Warfare'. _ "I have yet to finish my homework, so I'll just put yours away when I'm done."

"Oh, thank you, Remus!" I swung my bag onto my shoulder and patted Remus's arm on the way out.

"Oi, Lily!" Remus stage whispered to me.

I turned, catching my bag as it swung too much. "Yes?"

"Can you…Are you going with James tonight?" He asked, his eyebrows creasing with worry.

"Um, yeah." I nodded, "I believe so."

Remus nodded, "Be careful."

I pretended to think he was kidding to see if that got me any answers, "Ha, be careful of what? James's kisses?"

Remus didn't laugh. "I have a feeling Sirius already came and talked to you. But while he has James's best interests at heart…he doesn't always think of other people. So, please. Be careful."

I nodded and turned away slowly.

As I headed up to the common room to put my stuff down before rounds I started wondering…

'_What could have everyone so concerned for James's well being? I don't understand. It's only been one day! What could change in that time-!"_

That's when I felt it. A direct blow to the back of my head. I cried out as I fell forward and sideways into the corridor wall. I collapsed onto the stone floor and put a hand to the back of my head. My eyes started to see spots as I felt the warm liquid seeping from a wound.

"_Why did you do that!"_

"_She was gonna see!"_

"_Now we have a bigger mess on our hands! That mudblood's the Head Girl."_

"_Well if….leave…..could…..and make it…."_

That was the last I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

God, I'm terrible. XD I'd love to hear your guesses about what happened!

What's with James? Why were the Marauder's absent that morning from breakfast? What is going to happen tonight that everyone but Lily seems to know about? So many questions! All will be answered soon!

Love and Cotton-Candy,

Breezieair


	13. Need

A/N:This is my longest chapter in a long time! enjoy! I wrote this right after I submitted chapter 12. I just couldn't wait to get it up!

Enjoy!

* * *

_I stood at the edge of the Black Lake. It was clear that night. Only the moon shown brightly. The water was lapping gently at my bare feet. I closed my eyes and breathed in as the wind rustled my hair back off my shoulders and down my back. _

_When I opened my eyes everything that had been white was now tinted in glowing green. My world was smothered in green and black. Even the moon's reflection on the water was sparking green. The water black._

_It was then that I heard it: crying. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. Or what age it was. I only knew that the being that was crying was human…and that they were scared._

_I stepped into the lake, I watched as my feet below the surface turned a murky green. I giggled. The water was unexpectedly warm._

"_Nooooo."_

_I looked up, towards the center of the lake. A figure crouched on the surface…floating. I tried to walk towards it, but my feet were only sinking in the bottom of the Lake._

"_Lily…"_

_I turned around. Suddenly I was at the center of the lake…the bank was far away. I swayed slightly, I was standing atop the water…it was soft._

_James stood there, across from me all the way on the bank, he was bathed in green. He was reaching for me. "It's real Goblin silver…It's been in my family for generations."_

_My mouth began speaking on it's own accord, "It's beautiful."_

_James smiled. Not looking at me, he made a stroking gesture with his hand, "Will you?"_

_I was crying, I nodded._

_He laughed, overjoyed._

"_Lily…"_

"_Yes?" I asked, smiling._

"_Lily!" This was a different male's voice._

"_Yes." I asked stating louder. "I can hear you."_

"_Please wake up."_

_I looked around, I stood right under the moon's emerald glow, "I am awake."_

"_Why won't she wake up?" That same voice asked._

"_I don't know. I don't know." I knew that voice. I looked back at James on the shore…he was gone._

"_Thank you, Padfoot." The voice I recognized said, deeply grateful._

"_For you. Anything." There was a clap, almost a hand on shoulder sound._

_I watched as my hand lifted on it's own accord, it reflected on the lake. I felt lips meet the tender skin on the back of my hand-_

I took a deep breath. I was awake.

I could smell something… 'woodsy'. I heard the rustle of leaves and felt the breeze blow upon my cheek. I tried to open my eyes. I was lying on something scratchy and hard. I was unable to move my arms, but I was able to twitch my legs.

"Lily?" I felt someone come up and brush my hair back. I was quite grateful; my hair had been tickling my cheek.

"Prongs, here." Someone said.

"Thanks."

I felt a hand on the back of my neck, lifting it. I felt a twinge at the base of my spine, I gasped: my eyes sprung open, I saw a canopy above me, I could see the stars twinkling in between the branches.

"Lily, drink." I felt a bottle pushed against my lips. I drank some, chugging it down. But then my stomach rolled, I pushed it away from me. If I drank anymore I would end up vomiting.

I groaned, "Who's…who…" I couldn't form the sentence I wanted to ask: _'Who's here right now? With me?'_

"Lily, love, look at me." I felt my body pulled up onto a lap, my upper body cradled against someone's chest. I looked up, my head was in the crook of a boy's neck.

James. I was safe.

There was a relief that was so intense that all the muscles in my body unlocked and I began to cry. "Wha- why am I here? What are you-" I tried to pull myself together. But I was so confused. I was in the middle of a patch of trees (I hoped this wasn't the forbidden forest), and the last thing I knew was that I had been walking down a corridor! Suddenly I was here, nauseous, and I had no idea how I had gotten here…or what had been done to me.

"Hey, hey." James crooned at me. I was becoming hysterical. His thumb brushed my cheek. "Breath."

"No, no." I tried to push away from him a little. I wanted answers. But James's arm that had been around my back closed tighter around me.

"Lily, don't move. You're going to make yourself dizzy. You have a head wound." He grabbed my shoving hands with his free hand and pinned them to his chest.

"A head wound?" I suddenly became aware of a throbbing at the crown of my skull. "Oh…someone attacked me!" I said stupidly.

"Yes." A new voice answered.

I craned my neck over James shoulder to see Sirius sitting upon a log, looking at us. James turned his head to peripherally view him, as well.

"Did you see it…" I asked him, pausing to take a breath. I didn't like being this out of breath. "Them attacking me?"

"No, actually." He was poking a stick around in the dirt. "But I saw them bringing you out here." Sirius glanced around casually before looking back at his dirt drawing.

"What? Why?" My head was starting to pound, but I ignored it. My tears had ebbed and I wasn't going to show anymore weakness. I was angry now.

Sirius smirked, "Well, we'll just have to ask _him_ when he wakes up, yeah?" he nodded over to his right.

Ask _him_? I have a few choice words to say to whoever this was.

I tried to manuver myself on James lap to see the person Sirius was talking about, but before I could make out anything more then legs that were bound with rope, my eyes started to see black spots. I instinctively leaned into James and buried my face in his chest. His arms closed around me.

"You can beat him up later, Lily." He said. He must have seen the murder on my face.

I nodded. Too nauseous to argue. "What were you two doing out here?" I asked, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Sirius was the one out here, actually. I was…well, not."

I nodded and looked up at him, my head resting on his shoulder. "So, how did you know?"

"Know what?" He had an odd expression on his face. I couldn't place it. But I had more pressing matters.

"Know that I was out here?" My eyes drifted shut.

"Ahh, Red. We Marauders have our ways."

My eyes opened. "What did you call yourselves?"

James grimaced, then laughed. His chest bouncing me slightly.

"Forget it, Lils."

"Good going, Prongs." Sirius commented.

"Sod off, Black."

"Fine." I huffed, slipping into unconsciousness. "Don't tell me."

"Okay, I won't." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Secrets, secrets…are no fun…" I mumbled.

"…unless they're known by only one." He murmured, changing the rhyme. "We're going to take you to Hospital wing. I promise to be gentle."

I felt myself lifted in the air, bridal style. My head was resting comfortably on his chest, with my arms cradled in between us.

I fell asleep listening to he and Sirius murmuring something. It was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't be able to recognize your attackers, Miss Evans?"

I was sitting up on my cot in the infirmary. It was past midnight, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn were up and questioning me. Since this had to do with both their houses (The boy Sirius had been talking about was a Slytherin). Professor Dumbledore was out at the Ministry, speaking to the Minister.

I looked up at McGonagall. "No, I don't think I could. I'm not even sure if they were male or female…"

She pursed her lips. I could tell she was frustrated with my lack of knowledge. Even I was frustrated with myself!

I had arrived here apparently not that long ago. So I haven't slept much tonight except for being unconscious. Which I don't really count. I was exhausted.

I looked over at James and Sirius. Both of them, unfortunately, despite 'saving me', were getting three nights of detention. They had been out past curfew and were not willing to explain why they were in the forest anyway.

They were sitting next to each other on the cot next to mine. They weren't speaking. Sirius was listening intently to all that was being asked, while James was looking down at his hands. He appeared lost in thought.

"Where were you attacked, again?"

I sighed, "I don't exactly remember. I just knew I was on my way back to the Gryffindor tower."

"From?"

"The library." I answered like the good Head Girl I was. But on the inside: I was ready to scream. I was tired! I didn't know anything else! Go away, please.

"Professor?" I heard Sirius ask. His voice was filled with purpose.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" McGonagall turned to face him, her night cap swishing.

"Are you going to question Avery, or not?" His tone was mocking. Unlucky for him McGonagall picked up on it.

But who was Avery? I knew he was a Slytherin…

She visibly bristled. "I certainly am! But Madam Pomfrey has to first make sure that you didn't do too much…damage…to the boy."

" '_Boy?'" _Sirius unwisely mocked, "He's a bloody Death Eater! Or a wannabe at least!"

"We do not know that." She bit out. "We have to treat him with respect until we can prove that he was part of what happened to Miss Evans."

"I saw him with them! He was carrying her out there!"

I realized this must be the boy that was tied up out in the forest with us.

"That does not mean that he was one of the people who attacked her, Mr. Black." She stated firmly.

"Like hell it doesn't!"

"Mr. Black, I think it's time you listened-"

But Sirius cut her off, "No, _you _listen." He stood up. "We are_ not _children, anymore! All of us are seventeen. Of age. I think you need to realize that while, next year, you'll be sitting here in this blessed castle, _We'll_ be out there!" He gestured widely towards where I knew the Hogwarts gates were. "Fighting for our lives! From people like him!" He pointed towards the cot that Madam Pomfrey was bustling around. "All because you were too afraid to act on what you know! What you know in your _heart_. He's going to leave this school." He was getting quieter now. "And he's going to be hurting more people like he and his friends did with Lily. Even killing. And you will have it on your conscience that _you_ let him get away with it while you still had the chance to stop him." He was glaring now. "And who knows? Next year, when he and his mates have joined Voldemort, he may end up killing one of us. While you sit here, in safety."

I could almost picture the world he described. It was all colorless, no pretty houses, no laughing families, just people screaming: buildings on fire, dead people littering the street. I shivered, unnerved. I will be there in less then a year. On my own. A _Mudblood._

"If you think, Mr. Black," McGonagall was not angry looking. But tired and determined, "that I will not be fighting. That I will not be afraid? You are sorely mistaken. I know the name of every student I have ever taught. I ache every time I read their name in the Obituaries. Scott Svenning…he died last Tuesday." She swallowed, "I remember him in second year, when he had a compulsion to erase everything I wrote on the board with a vanishing spell that an older student had taught him. He's dead now. He left behind parentless children. His wife died giving birth to their third child."

Her voice shook, "If you think that I won't be afraid and worried for each and every one of you. If you think that I do not live in fear that my students... my _kids,_ will die every time they step outside or go to the store, you are _wrong." _She placed her hands on her stomach. "I live in the worst kind of fear. Knowing I have loved ones that tread in the footsteps of death… and I cannot protect them. So, believe me when I say: I _will_ make sure Avery's story is checked out. But this is still a school. No matter…" she paused, seemingly to steal herself, "No matter how _sure_ I am of the path he is going to take. This is still a school. I can only let prejudices dictate my decisions so much."

Sirius didn't look abashed. But he looked at her with an angry respect. A respect that I now felt, too.

"Well, now." Slughorn coughed. "That was quite a speech, Minerva." He clapped her on the shoulder. "Now, eh, if you don't mind? I think Miss Evans here would like some sleep."

He looked at me questioningly, I smiled slightly in confirmation.

"Alright, then." She said. "If you remember anything, Miss Evans…"

"I'll come straight to you."

She nodded and turned to James and Sirius, "Alright, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. You may go."

Both boys got up and passed my cot, silently.

"Goodnight, Miss Evans. I hope you sleep well tonight." She stated, but not without a little warmth, before turning to go.

"Wait!" I coughed, I sounded a little desperate, "Could I…Er, speak with James a moment?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I suppose. Poppy?" She called over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey asked, drying her hands on her apron.

"Can you make sure that Potter leaves in a…respectable amount of time?"

Madam Pomfrey looked scandalized, "Minerva, are you sure that that is wise? She needs her rest and-"

"I think it will be alright." She turned and left with Slughorn and Sirius.

James walked back over to me, hands in his pockets. He was studying me. His eyes searched my face and neck, as if checking to make sure I wasn't hiding any wounds. His eyes were shining slightly gold, the hazel coming out, in the moonlight from the windows.

He smirked, "Alright, Evans?"

And for a reason I could not fathom: I started laughing. Deep belly laughs that rocked my body. James looked worried, though he started smiling.

"What's so funny?" He sat on the edge of my bed while I clutched my side.

"Nothing!" I gasped out in between burst of laughter.

"Nothing?"

I nodded, tears in my eyes, "That's why I'm laughing. This is all so bloody serious!" I grunted as my side cramped up. "Oh, oh, ow. That-That's not funny. That hurts." I rubbed my side and looked at him.

"Lily." He stated simply. Looking at me.

"Yes?" I was nervous; he was staring at me so intensely.

He opened his mouth a few times. Nothing came out.

"Yesss?"

He smiled sadly. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded, "Anything." I was surprised that this statement was true. Again, I wondered how Saturday's drunken night had panned out. How he and I had become closer without even remembering how.

"My…" He swallowed, "My dad…died this weekend. On Friday, in fact." He picked at the sheet on my bed.

There was a deep silence in the room. James's father was _dead_? Were they close? I didn't know. Suddenly I felt bad, a feeling like I had missed out on an opportunity.

"What? But wait, that…Friday? But wasn't that…" I trailed off, I had sounded like I though he was joking. I knew he wasn't.

"Yeah, it was the same night I got pissed drunk with you and my mates." He chuckled humorlessly. "The night my dad…was murdered…I was too drunk to remember what I was doing." He looked up at the ceiling. I got the distinct impression that his eyes were watering. And that he was trying to hide it.

"James…" I had no idea what to say. Then I remembered all that had transpired earlier that day: the Auror found dead, the girls in the library talking about James's life being effected by the war, Sirius and Remus being concerned for him, and the boys not showing up for breakfast: they were probably comforting him.

I wondered how I knew that his dad was an Auror, when I remembered the conversation I had with Professor Surepine: that he knew James's dad from the Auror department.

"You don't have to say anything, Lily." He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand how awkward it might feel to not know what to say…Hell, I don't he even know what to say. I haven't even written to my mum yet…" he trailed off, his voice catching.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Why what? Why haven't I written to her? I don't know, Red-"

"No, why are you hear right now? Why did you come to my…rescue, or whatever you want to call it, when you have all this to deal with right now?"

He looked away. "I don't know. I guess…I just don't want to face reality. I want to pretend for a little while longer that my dad is still alive…with my mum…listening to old love songs they used to dance to."

He looked different right then. Older. The moonlight flitted across his cheek and jaw, casting shadows. His hair was especially rumpled, from a lot of nerves this day. He was gnawing at his bottom lip, his hands in his lap.

I wanted nothing more then to kiss him.

I had no idea where this desire came from. No idea if it was appropriate at a time like this. I mean, the guy had just told my his dad was dead…and now I want to snog him?

But I couldn't help myself.

"James."

He turned to look at me, all his hard angles getting thrown into shadows.

I cleared my throat, "Kiss me."

One eyebrow arched, "Come again?"

"Kiss me. You need it." I swallowed. "And I need it."

He stared at me. His eyes flitting my left eye to my right, to see if I was serious.

"This is your rain-check." I murmured. Sure that he could hear me in this quiet. Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office to do some paperwork, probably. And I was sure he would remember his request from the first day of lessons a month ago: when he helped me out of the step…with his payment being a kiss.

"Lily." He stated cautious. I noticed that he was leaning slightly inward.

"Kiss me. I want to kiss you more then anything in the world right now. I just…need it. Even if you don't."

"Oh, I need it." He breathed, smiling slightly, "trust me."

I crawled out from underneath my blanket, and he turned more towards me on the cot. I straddled his thigh that was resting there, and looked down at him. His eyes were darker now. I felt his hands gently rest on my hips.

"Then kiss me." I stated simply.

He nodded in a daze and leaned in.

I have never felt more anticipation in my entire life. My arms were tingling with pins and needles, I was aware of how slow my eyes were closing, how hot his breath was, and of how much my hips burned where his hands clasped me.

When our lips met it was stinging. I never felt more aware of my lips then I did at that moment. I knew their exact shape and his. James's lips, which were warm and soft. Mine, smaller and wet.

I don't remember who moved first, but suddenly our lips were open and collapsing upon one another, our breathing labored. I knew, though, that I initiated the next part. I grabbed his shirt and pulled up slightly, tilting his head, he moaned into my mouth and I took that moment to slip my tongue in.

I felt his hands tighten on my hips when I did so. When that happened I was more aware then ever of my 'straddled' position. I pushed down on his thigh, just to see what would happen, never letting my mouth slow down.

He grunted and pushed his hands up my back. One stopping right below my shoulder blades, the other: the back of my neck, pulling me more into the kiss (if that were possible).

I have never been kissed like this. Sure, I've been kissed passionately…but not like this. This was something else. I had never been so sure as to where I put my lips next, or of how fast to move. It was as if we had been snogging for years. And he was one hell of a kisser!

The kiss was rough, but I know it was because we _needed_ it to be rough. We _needed _to be snogged senseless. And I couldn't help but feel proud that I was making _The James Potter_ groan. I had heard stories about how good of a kisser he was, vowing to never be one of those girls. Well, look at me now…and I'm loving every second his lips are on mine.

We broke for air, his lips trailing to my neck.

"James." I breathed, tilting my head back.

"Mmm." He groaned. "I love when you say my name." he murmured against my neck.

I giggled, "is that all you like coming from me?" I gasped as he kissed behind my ear, never having experienced that sensation before.

"Why?" he chuckled, "Have more sounds?"

I smirked with my eyes closed, "Maybe…"

I felt him smile against my collarbone. "Let's hear it."

I gave a high pitched moan, and rotated my hips in a sharp circle, making sure my right thigh got relatively close to a certain area, and that my chest bowed forward, pushing against him.

He froze and his hands gripped my ribs tightly, "H-hold on." He said, breathing heavily. Looking down, as if trying to gain strength.

"What's the matter, Potter?" I giggled, pushing his hair back with one hand, I saw humor light his eyes. Probably because I was doing what I had berated him so often for doing. "What happened to your incredible stamina that's _so_ legendary?"

He laughed truly at this, "_You_ happened, that's what!" One hand was roaming down my thigh. "We should stop." He leaned back in and kissed me gently.

"Mmm, don't think so." I murmured. Moving into the kiss.

"Enjoying my kisses?" he sounded smug. "Never thought I'd see the day…"

I reached down with my right hand and pulled up on his belt, he gasped. "Enjoying _mine?_"

"Ah, Evans, You've always been it for me."

"And you've always been a _git_ to me."

"Oh yeah? Are you saying that right now…if I asked you out…" his lips left mine to whisper in my ear…

I froze. This was not what I was expecting.

He continued, "You'd say no?" he kissed the hallow of my throat.

"Umm. I—Yes?" I had a little trouble thinking at the moment.

He looked up at me slowly. "Yes, you'd say 'yes'. Or Yes, you'd say 'no', to a date with me?'

I didn't want to do this right now. I wasn't interested in him like that! Well, maybe I was. No, of course not. He will always have an ego. And that's something I can't deal with. But…I've never responded to snogging like this. _'That's just lust, Lily. Lust doesn't mean anything.'_ I frowned, knowing that was true, _'But what if it's not? What if I'm responding so well because-'_

"No." I said out loud, not realizing it.

"No." He repeated quietly.

"Wait, that's not…don't take it personally, James-"

"No, no," he sat back and lifted me off his lap. "Why would I take that personally? It's only you telling me you don't want me. Again. That's not personal at all."

He was looking away from me. I was suddenly acutely aware that my lips were slightly swollen.

"James, I just…we're just starting to get to know each other. And…your father…he just _died_. I think that you need to worry about you for right now. Or at least accept that I want to be friends."

"Friends that snog."

I cringed, "Well, this once, yeah. I just needed comfort and so did you! So it was mutual-

"Yes, I know we did it for the same reason."

I sighed. Glad he understood.

"But we didn't do it with the same feelings."

I stared at him. He didn't look angry or sad…just disappointed.

He sighed, "Get some sleep, Lily." He smiled lightly, "No offense, but you look ruddy awful."

I tried to match is lighter tone, "Gee, thanks ever so much." I crawled back into the comfort of the cot just as Madam Pomfrey came back out and shrieked at James to beat it in less that a minute.

"Well, feel better, Red." He muttered, giving me that strange look again.

"Yeah, you too, James." He nodded slowly.

I saw his hand twitch, as if he stopped it from doing something.

"Goodnight, Lils."

"Goodnight, Marauder." I smirked when he grimaced.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forgotten that." He swirled his finger around the bed sheet.

"Forget that you boys call yourselves the 'Marauders'?" I scoffed, "Fat chance."

"If you tell anyone, Red, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." He said it so seriously and with such a straight face, that I laughed.

"You're secret's safe with me, Captain." I saluted him, and giggled.

" 'Captain' I like the sound of that. Wait…where is that wonderful title familiar from?" He pretended to ponder, tapping his chin.

"Oh, alright, Quidditch _Captain. _You've had your ego boost." I swatted at him.

"I never have enough ego!" he protested as I pushed him off the bed.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

He laughed, "I'm glad we're friends." He said suddenly, smiling down at me. But something didn't quite reach his eyes.

I smiled back, "Me too. And thanks, for, you know…everything." I nodded towards the forest.

He picked up my hand and kissed it. I suddenly had a vision flash before my eyes of a green moon reflected on black water. I couldn't place where I'd seen it before.

"Anytime, Lily."

I smiled. "Can you do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

I sighed, "Tomorrow morning. Tell the girls as soon as you can where I am? They'll murder me if I don't find a way to let them know."

"Yikes. Is Marlene gonna beat me up for answers?"

"Maybe, maybe. You might want to shout it from afar."

"Oh, I'll be sure to."

He turned and left, but not before pausing at the door and smiling at me, the right side lifting up more then the left, "For the record…that was one hell of a kiss."

And with that he left.

I blushed and looked down at my folded hands. "Yes, James Potter," I whispered, "yes, it was."

* * *

THEY KISSED. EEK! This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written. I'm pretty proud of the train one (chap.2), though.

I can promise you one thing though, that kiss only complicates things more. Lily's life is about to get alot more confusing...and not in any way that she want's.

"It's always darkest before the dawn."

Let me know if you liked the kiss?

breezieair


	14. Weirder and Weirder

A/N: Alright, I hope that you enjoy this chapter: it sets alot of things up.

:)

* * *

It was noon when my friends found me. They were visiting me during their lunch break. My friends love me more then food. And that is one of the truest statements of friendship.

I had been sitting comfortably, albeit in a bored manner, on my cot for approximately twelve hours now. I was quite please to have visitors. Even irate ones…

"I'll kill 'im. I'll kill 'im myself!" Mary was muttering, looking over at Avery's cot. He was still unconscious. I have been wondering all day what Sirius must have used on him.

"So, wait." Marlene said putting a hand to her lips, deep in thought. "Was he acting _alone_?

I shook my head, this was the one (and only) thing I was sure on: "No, I heard a conversation happening above me…you know. Right before I went unconscious?"

Marlene nodded. "Well, obviously we know who-"

"We do?" Mary interrupted.

"Yes," Marlene said, "Slytherins."

We all groaned, "Marlene," I said giggling despite myself. "We figured _that_." Then I felt bad…this was a very serious thing that occurred. And I was laughing.

"Alright, Lily." Mary said hopping onto the cot. Madam Pomfrey glared at her from across the room. "To cheer you up…we have something we'd like to share with you."

I raised an eyebrow, curious. I needed something to dwell on for the rest of my stay in the Hospital wing.

"Okay, so do you remember on Saturday when we had our Girl Day?" Marlene asked me.

"Yes…?" Where was this going?

"Well, we were all wrapped up in talking about you a James having wild sex-"

"We _didn't-!"_

"We know, we know. Anyways, remember how we said that we had had our _own_ eventful Friday night?"

Actually I did remember that. We had first heard Marlene's true story about her break up with Sirius. Then they had asked me about what happened on Friday night. (Which I still need to work on remembering) But somewhere in the middle they had mentioned their own crazy Friday night. Now, I'm really curious.

"Yes!" I said smiling. "Go on…"

"Well," Mary said glancing at the other two girls, smiling mischievously. "We created a potion."

Wait, what? "Wait, What?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! You'd be so proud of us, Lily!" Mary laughed.

Robbie giggled and waved her hand in front of Mary's face.

"Yeah?"

She made a gesture from Mary to me. Indicating her to tell me the whole story.

"Oh, okay! Well, the really brilliant part is _who_ the potion is for!" All three girls started laughing.

"No…." I said catching on. I felt myself begin to smile, "You girls aren't planning to prank the boys?"

"Oh," Marlene began with evil mirth, "We are. And it will be a prank of epic proportions."

"Well, tell me then!" I was getting so excited. I've always wanted to prank the pranksters!"

Mary looked at me funny and bit her lip, "Maybe later, Ills." She put a hand to my forehead, "You're looking a little green."

"What?" I said frowning, "I feel fi-"… I felt the lurch. Oh no.

"GRAB A BUCKET!" Marlene and Mary launched off the bed while Robbie made a dash for the waste bin.

It reached me just in time. May Merlin bless Robbie.

They waited patiently for me to stop retching. I had no idea where that came from. Madam Pomfrey said that there might be side effects to the potion that's supposed to help my brain recover. (I hadn't realized my brain needed recovering. But I took the potion like the good girl I am.) I guess vomiting was a side effect.

"Oh, Lily!" Mary crooned. "Feel better!" The bell had just rung for the end of lunch hour. I could tell they felt bad for leaving me while puking.

I just waved them off, never letting my head leave the waste bin. I_ will_ find out, though, what they have planned for the four boys-Ah! I humphed. I forgot to tell them about the name 'Marauders'! Oh well, I'll save it for another time.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over carrying a purple potion. It was bubbling. I groaned: I did not like how the rest of this day was going.

"Thanks so much, Remus!" I said gratefully. Remus had come to visit me on his off-hour. Which was nicely the last lesson of the day. He had come carrying the homework assigned and the notes I needed.

"It's no problem." He smiled at me. "I finished my essay for Binns during lunch. So you can take the notes on that for now. I don't need them any time soon." He passed me over a few sheets of his noted parchment.

"You are a life-saver." I placed his notes in the front of my History of Magic textbook.

He smiled at me warmly, "So, do you know when Madam Pomfrey will set you free?"

I laughed, "No, I had a bad bout with my stomach earlier. So, she'll probably wait till tomorrow morning." I didn't succeed in hiding my displeasure. Wait, was I trying to?

"Don't worry, she's always fair." He reached over and straitened the fake flowers on my bedside table.

I looked at him incredulously, "Had many nights in the Hospital Wing, Remus?"

He looked at me sharply, "No, no…but um, James and Sirius have."

I bit my lip, I loved this secret too much to keep it. "Oh, you Marauder's and your wanderings."

He laughed, "Yeah, we sometimes get into some pretty wild-" He looked at me with wide eyes, "Wha-what did you say?"

I smiled innocently, " wanderings?"

"No, the before that."

"And?"

"Lily."

"Oh, alright, I know you four call yourselves the Marauder's."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I knew those two could never keep the map a secret-"

"Map?" I asked unsure.

"Um, yeah. Isn't that how you…saw…the name?" He was sounding unsure now.

"Nope. But do tell me more about this map." I leaned forward on my knees.

"How did you hear the name?"

"James."

"Oh. Well, if he didn't tell you about the map…then I most certainly can't."

"And why not?" I was getting frustrated. These boys had more secrets then girls normally do.

"Because of The Commands."

"Oh, yes. I remember James mentioning those." I nodded and leaned back against the mettle headboard. "And these… 'Commands'…stop you from telling me these things?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Huh." I nodded. "Well, I want to ask you something, Rem."

"…Okay." Now there's hesitation.

"What happened Friday night?"

This clearly was not the question he had been expecting. His eyebrows rose up and his mouth parted slightly. "Wait. You don't remember either?"

"Either?" This was great news! I wasn't the only one with memory loss! "You mean you can't either?"

"No. We can't but…" There was a lilt to his voice that was off putting.

"Buuut…" I prompted, dying to know the answer.

"But one of us does." He smiled sheepishly.

"Who?" But I already knew the answer.

"Sirius." Remus shook his head, "Yeah, he's the only one who remembers… _most_ of what went down that night."

"Well?"

He looked at me funnily, "Well what?"

"So what happened, then?"

He looked around as if he was missing something, "I told you that I didn't remember. Which means I don't know."

"But Sirius knows-"

"-And he's holding it against all of us." He laughed. "We can only hope is mouth doesn't slip to the wrong people, yeah?"

I was flabbergasted, "Wait, wait…Sirius knows. And he's not telling you guys, his best friends?"

Remus nodded, "That's the basic gist of it. But we know one thing…and I'm telling you this, Lily, because I'm your friend and you deserve to know as much as I can tell you."

I was starting to get worried, "What?" I asked cautiously.

Remus pulled at his tie and lifted it over his head; it was stifling in the infirmary. "Sirius won't say what…but something went down between you and James."

I had a flash of memory: Me, saying something to James (but it was muted), and him looking sharply at me, with wide eyes.

I came back to, to see Remus looking at me intently. "James…well, he doesn't remember anything, either. So maybe it's a good thing Sirius isn't telling, yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe." I consented. But if I knew anything about James Potter…it was that he is just as desperate as I am to know what happened. And that he will stop at nothing to find out before me. Well, game on, Potter. Game on.

Thinking about James and I together, brought back thoughts of last night. I bit my lip remembering how his hands burned on my skin. How soft his hair was, how strong his lips were…oh his tender lips-

"Lily?"

I snapped back. "Yes?" I cringed. My voice had croaked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. I just… zoned out for a sec, is all."

He looked at me skeptically. It was then that I wondered if James had said anything to his mates about snogging me? It would be like him to do so. I mean, I don't necessarily blame him. I even felt a little guilty for not telling _my_ friends.

"Alright, well," Remus got up and stretched. "I'll see you soon, I think." He grabbed his bag off the floor and turned to go. "Feel Better, Lils."

"Yeah, thank you, Remus!" I called after him as his left.

To tell my girlfriends about the kiss or not to tell. That is the ques-

No. It's not a question. If I tell them, then I'll definitely get teased out of my mind. And then there'll be all sorts of comments on how James and I were actually meant to be and always will be. There will also be teasing about how strongly I feel about him and for how long I felt this way. Because I can't just lust after James like every other normal girl at this school. Because it's me it has to _mean_ something more that I snogged him. When in reality, it was just that: a SNOG. That's all.

I decided that maybe I would tell them eventually. But I'd have to wait and see what Potter did about the kiss. That will dictate what I choose to do, I think.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to my carrying more purple potion. "Just one more dose of this and I think you'll be ready to go!"

"Wonderful." I said whole-heartedly. "And…what' going to happen to him?" I nodded over to Avery's cot.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "First? We have to wait for him to wake up."

* * *

"I know!" I cried at Marlene, as we trampled through the Hallway towards Transfiguration. It was Friday again. I had tried time and time again to dig out from my friends what had transpired between them on last week's Friday. But to no avail. They were tight-lipped saying that I will enjoy it more if I didn't know when it was coming. I do love surprises, so I conceded.

We traipsed into Transfiguration at the sound of the bell. I was surprised that we barely made it on time. When I commented on this Mary responded,

"Well, you've been walking a bit slower, Lily. But don't worry. I'm sure you're still recovering."

I frowned at this._ I was walking slower? How odd!_ I frowned even more at the fact that we were so close to the bell that our usual seats were taken. So we had to sit-_in the back._

It was an odd experience that day. Professor McGonagall even looked around the classroom as if to locate me and my friends (I was sitting with Mary). I also understood why the kids in the back were less likely to answer questions. It was hard to concentrate back here, what with all the moving heads in front of you to ponder about.

I thought about how my week had been going since Monday. All was well, even if I was walking a bit slower, I had caught up by Wednesday on my Monday make up work, and I had had no drama and no prying questions.

The only thing that bothered me was the lack of James Potter. I mean, I thought we had ended out…encounter…that Monday night on quite the positive note. But he hadn't said a single word to me other then to say that he was glad I was better, on Tuesday.

It was Friday.

I glanced up and looked for him. I didn't want to say that I missed him, but…alright. I did kind of miss him. I was startled to realize how close we had become. I remembered the relief I had felt when I saw that he was the one holding me in the forest. I smiled involuntarily.

When I located him, I was struck by what a weird sight it was. I don't think I can remember a time where he actually sat in front of me during a class. He sat three rows ahead of me and to my left.

What was weirder…he wasn't sitting with Sirius. He was sitting with Estella McNight. She was a Hufflepuff in our year. I had done many projects with her and some rounds. She was a fellow prefect.

Even weirder: James Potter was smiling at her with a hand rubbing her thigh.

The weirdest: I snapped my quill in half. I'm not really sure why.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm sure we ALL know why. But Lily doesn't...not yet anyway. Estella McNight has been a character in my mind for a while. She's just...well, you'll see.

there will be some Sirius in the next chapter though, Lily's going to catch up with him finally! so stay tunned!

Reviews are to me, as food is to Ron Weasley.

Breezieair 3


	15. Interrogation

A/N: One of my reviewrs asked if I could maybe to 'recaps' at the top of every new chapter. I thought it was a good idea because I appreciate it everytime I see another author do it! :)

_So, Previously on AE:_

_-Remus lets slip that Sirius is the only one who knows what happened on that "Friday night". And Lily is dying to know what happened between her and James that night. James Father was murdered that same night._

_-James and Lily had snogged the moring following her attack. (which was a Monday)_

_-In the last chapter: Lily sees James sitting with a girl named Estella in Transfiguration, on Friday. She is shocked to say the least. She and Estella get along. And James is clearly dating 'Ella'. _

I hope this will help! Let me know if you like this idea?

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Estella? And James?

I watched them from the back of the classroom for the rest of the lesson. Trust me, it wasn't as creepy as I just made it sound. She had her strawberry blonde hair pulled back with a blue ribbon, and was leaning back: playing with the ends. James was now sitting with his arm across the back of her chair. He was whispering in her ear.

She giggled. _How cute. _

I ducked my head and continued writing the notes on the board. _'When the subject is in full motion, the transfiguration cannot…'_

I glanced up again. She was running a hand through his hair. The very same hair that I had run mine through, in the wee hours of Monday morni-

_Stop right there, Lily. He is not yours. You just snogged him once: that means nothing._ I snorted at how true that was and went back to copying my notes.

"James!" she giggled quietly.

I rolled my eyes and continued writing…

"C'mon, Ella." I heard him croon.

"No, stop it, Jimmy!" she chastised him and removed his hand from her leg. He laughed good-naturedly.

I cringed, '_Jimmy?'_

"Aw, Ella. I hate that name."

"I know." She whispered, giving him a light shove. "Why do you think I called you that? Every time you call me 'Ella'…I'll call you Jimmy. Or some variation of it."

"Fair's Fair, I suppose." He leaned over and kissed her temple.

I glanced away sharply. So? They were a really touchy-feely couple. What did it matter to me?

'_It matters because those very lips he's kissing her with? Yeah, those were snogging you not too long ago. And if you recall…you loved it.'_

I sighed at my inner minds troublesome thoughts. Unfortunately, Mary heard me.

"What's up?" she whispered. She didn't want to get caught by McGonagall, who was up at the front demonstrating the spell.

"Nothing, nothing." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the front, nonetheless.

I glanced one more time at 'Jimmy' and 'Ella', only to find Estella leaning over to look in her bag for something. When she found it she straightened back up and accidently met my gaze.

She gave me a gentle wave and smiled warmly at me. I waved back.

Then she nodded her head at McGonagall and then promptly pretended to snooze.

I caught myself laughing. I glanced at McGonagall to see if she had heard. She hadn't I looked back at Estella and nodded my head in agreement: this was a boring class, today.

She shook her head, eyes towards the ceiling, with a slight smile on her face before turning back.

I bit my lip. '_Why?' _ I questioned the wizard god. '_Why does she have to be so nice?'_ No, I take that back, '_Why does James have such good taste?'_

* * *

I slumped down in my seat at dinner that night. I had been in a horrible mood the rest of the day. I had snapped at anyone who chose to talk to me, who listened to me, or who just happened to be breathing the same air as me.

I shoveled mash-potatoes into my mouth. I made sure I was gross about it. Maybe then everyone would know to STAND BACK, tonight.

"Blimey, Lily." Mary mumbled across from me.

" 'at?" I questioned, my mouth full.

"Could you, I don't know, possibly be a little more gross, tonight?" She mumbled as her beef slipped down her fork onto her forearm.

I made a 'back-off-bitch-or-Ima-bite-your-genitals-off' face, and made sure to burp after I swallowed my potatoes.

"Oh, good. You proved me wrong. Go, you." She mumbled picking up a napkin for her arm.

"I've just had,' I slapped a piece of steak down on my plate. The juice splattered. "A really rough day."

"Oh, yeah!" Marlene said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "You've had a really tough day between…wait…what have you done today?" She threw me a napkin so that I could clean up the mess I was making.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had been dying to ask it all day. "Why didn't you guys tell me that James was dating someone?" I tried not to sound accusatory. But I couldn't hold it out fully. I think Marlene caught on, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was a crime punishable by having to deal with your terrible eating habits."

"I eat like this when I'm angry." I defended myself.

"Angry at what? Us? You'd better not be." She looked sternly at me. "Lily Evans. You had better choose your next words very carefully. If you say that you are angry with us for not confiding in you the dating life of a boy that you, am I right here, dislike with great intensity? I will personally shove your face into your pumpkin juice glass."

I pouted. "I don't dislike him with great intensity." I mumbled.

"Yeah, Marlene." Mary said, pointing her fork at Marlene, "If you recall, our Lily here had a really hot and classic sex drea-" She was caught off by bread landing on her face.

I threw it. Whatever, I do what I want.

"Oi!" She cried.

"This is true though, Lily." Marlene said while drumming her fingers on her chin. "You _have_ been more pleasant with him lately. You_ have_ said crazy words such as 'thanks' and 'please' around him. You also, whether you will admit it or not, want his bod…" She smiled evilly.

I gulped.

"Is there something you are not telling us, Lily-dear?"

I pursed my lips, debating. If I told them about the kiss: I would get screamed at for not telling them sooner, and then I would be berated with questions about my feelings. If I didn't tell them: they'd eventually find out and I would get screamed at _then._ And then I would be berated with questions about my feelings. But my friends would be angrier.

Dilemma, dilemma. Now was the time to make a quick decision!

"Lily? Are you going to tell us-"

"JamesandIsnoggedonmondayandI'msorryIdidn'ttellyoudon'tbeatmeupplease." I strung out really quick. Rip it off like a band-aid, says the muggles.

All three of them looked at me. Then at each other…

"You WHAT?" shrieked Mary. She placed her hands atop the table and hauled Robbie up with her. "Lily. To the Dorm Rooms. Now."

Marlene grabbed my shoulders and hauled me up. As we passed by the rest of the Great Hall that was still eating I saw many heads turn.

I couldn't help but look to see if James noticed this odd occurrence: but alas, he was not present. Sirius was, though. And he was looking highly amused.

Remus was muttering to himself with his head in a book.

Peter had peas lodged in his hair. I saw Sirius flick some more into Peter's hair, all the while watching me and smiling.

Then the Great Hall was out of sight.

* * *

"Okay." Marlene said, shutting the dormitory door behind her and leaning against it. "Start from the beginning."

"Um, well…" This was more awkward then I imagined! It was like I was the biggest of hypocrites. It's as if all the times I mocked Mary for having a crush on James way back in Fourth and Fifth year, were coming back as karma.

I felt silly, and girlish, and like I had been cheated somehow. Which is why I had sworn never to attach myself to James Potter. And look at me now! Getting…(alright I'll say it)…angry that he's a sleaze and kisses multiple girls in small spans of time. I feel sick that I feel sick about it.

"What's there to tell?" I asked. I sat on the edge of my bed and fiddled with the curls at the end of my hair. "James and I…Well, we snogged!" I knew I was getting defensive. But I was preparing myself for the worst.

"Lily!" Marlene cried. "Why didn't you tell us you had bunked-up with James?"

"Because you'd-you'd take the Mickey out on me, you would!" I restated when Mary opened her mouth. "You would, because you guys would be _so_ happy that I finally, oh I don't know what you'd call it, _succumbed_ to James's charms, or something."

"But you haven't succumbed to James charms, Lily." Mary said gently.

"_I_ know that. But I was afraid-"

"_You_ succumbed to your _own_ feelings for him." She stated cautiously.

"I-wha-you…you think-Uh, NO." I stammered. Why was I so nervous?

"Okay." Marlene said calmly, and looked towards Mary and Robbie steadily. "When did you two snog, then?"

"Sunday night…er, well, I supposed it'd be really early Monday morning." I dropped my hands finally, the blood had drained out of them.

"So…" Mary started. Sitting on her bed across from me. "Was it a full-snogging session? Or was it simply a peck?"

I should have known they wanted all the details. "Why does it matter?" I asked, but not impolitely.

"Well, since you don't want to talk about your feelings for him…we have to talk about _something_ having to do with the kissing. So why not talk about the kissing itself?" Marlene smiled at her logic. "So! Was it _snogging_? Or just a kiss?"

They were all watching me, excitedly.

"Um, it was a snogging session." I blushed at their sequels.

"Ohmygosh!" Mary shouted, "Our Lily! Snogging James Potter!"

"Shh!" I said, I didn't want that drifting downstairs.

"How was it?"

I turned to Marlene, "Wha?"

"How was it? Is it as good as everyone always says it is? Did he worship you with his tongue?" She giggled when I gagged.

"Marlene!" I chastised.

"What? I've heard he is very skilled in the…oral department." She winked and I groaned.

"Yes," I succumbed. "He was…it was…wow." I smiled for real for the first time that night.

"Yes!" Mary shrieked. "Wait!" She looked worried, and ceased jumping on the bed to look at me. "Were _you_ any good?"

"Mary!" Marlene asked, scandalized.

"What? It's an honest question! Lily wasn't offended were you, Lils?"

I laughed, "Not at all. But you're lucky I'm not so sensitive, Mary."

"Well," Mary muttered, "I suppose it doesn't matter if you were good or not, yeah? I mean you're _Lily Evans!"_

I shook my head quickly, hoping to rid myself of what I just heard, "Sorry?"

"He's James Potter. Who has been pinning for you since Third Year! You are what he's been waiting for! He finally got to snog you! So, of course you'll be a good snog." She nodded to herself. "Yeah, after all. You're all he's been waiting for."

I bit my lip. If I was all he was waiting for…then why was he with- that's when it hit me.

"I turned him down." I said somberly.

"Wait, what?" Marlene asked, suddenly. "He asked you out? When? Before or after the snog?"

I wasn't really paying attention when she asked that. So after she repeated it again I casted my eyes downward.

"Well," I struggled to remember the exact timing. "I think it was what ended the sngging."

"He snogs you senseless…" Mary was looking at me incredulously. "He asks you out…and I'm guessing, since he's not with you but with Estella, that you turned him down…again."

I nodded looking at my friend's reactions. None of them were happy.

"Why couldn't you give him a chance, Lily?" Marlene murmured to me.

"What?" I was surprised, "How is this-why did I _have_ to say 'yes'? I don't _have_ to do anything I don't want to."

"Right, so you make-out with a boy that you know has deep feelings for you, and expects him to take it well when you turn him down for the, I don't know, Forty-fifth time?"

"Well!" here's where I needed to get defensive. "I had no idea that would happen!" I caught something in my thoughts, I tried to clear it.

"And now he's with Estella, anyway…So even if-" I stopped mid-sentence. Not sure as to where I was going with it.

"You want him don't you?" Mary asked seriously.

"Well, since you_ all_ love to tease me about the sex dream, I think it's pretty obvi-"

"No, no. You want him, as in like, want him to be yours. Your boyfriend."

"James Potter? My Boyfriend?" I hated how my stomach fluttered at the two words together. He snogs me one day and now he's with another girl? I don't know if I want to be with a guy that is so bi-polar when it comes to relationships. "No way." I shook my head. _'That can be Estella's problem.'_

"You're sure you have no feelings for him?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Mary, I never have. And… I never will." I promised.

Marlene chuckled, "Never say never, Lily."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. So," She stood up and striped off her outer robes, "I've got to start on my homework. I want to get to Hogsmeade tomorrow without having a huge load wating for me back home, ruining my good time."

"Oh Merlin!" I slapped a hand to my forehead. "I completely forgot about Hogsmeade!" Which is silly, since I had gone to Dumbledore three weeks ago to confirm the date.

"Yes, silly-Lily." Mary patted my head, mockingly. "We know. You can be forgetful."

I stuck out my tongue and then decided to get as much work done as I could tonight, as well. Because I wanted to be able to spend the whole day hunting down a certain somebody.

Somebody who's name starts with an 'S' and ends in 'irius.'

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know I said there will be Sirius in this chapter...but I really wanted to get this out! So, obviously: next chapter will be FILLED with Sirius just to make up for my lie.

I have posted pictures of what Estella McNight looks like, on my Author's profile page! (The other characters are there as well, if you haven't looked yet!)

Let me know how you think the next chapter's going to go? What's going to go down? I love you all for reviewing! I'm recognising alot of multiple reviewers! The amount of reviews I'm getting per chapter is what keeps be getting these quick updates out!

review=quicker updates,

breezieair


	16. Hunting Sirius

A/N: Here you go! These next few chapters are probably going to be coming out really quickly! I'm so excited for them! Oooo Drama!

Enjoy!

_Previously on Alright, Evans?: Lily wonders why she's being weird about James and Estella. Her friends get her to admit that she snogged James on Monday. They also think that she is jealous. We also found out that Sirius is the only one who knows what happened on that Friday Night. Also, the next day is going to be a Hogsmeade day._

* * *

It was blustery that October morning. I was walking next to Mary and Robbie. We were all bundled up against the cold winds. The path towards Hogsmeade was littered with leaves. All of which were swirling in the breeze.

Marlene was off with a boy that had asked her to Hogsmeade earlier that week. She had gotten up before us, gotten ready before us, and left before us. She didn't even give us a chance to wish her good luck on her date. He'd better be really bloody cute.

"I hope Honeydukes won't be closed this early!" Mary was complaining. "I never remember when it opens!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Mary." I said, going out of my way to step on an extra crunchy looking leaf. "They know this is a Hogwarts day. I'm sure they'll be open at a reasonable time."

"They'd better." She threatened.

Robbie tapped my shoulder and pointed ahead of us. I looked up and saw, two groups ahead of us: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black.

I smiled; glad to see he was heading to Hogsmeade today. I'm going to find out what happened that Friday Night a week ago, if it kills me. Well, not me. But if it kills _him._

I cleared by throat, "So, what are you and Robbie getting up to today?" I asked as innocently as I could muster. It worked.

"Well, after Honeydukes, we'll probably head to that…um…the lingerie store. And then to The Three Broomsticks." She was looking at me sheepishly.

"What? The Lingerie store? You mean…_Witch Tricks?_ Why on earth would you want to go-…who's the boy, Mary?" I smiled at her. I loved teasing. Not so much _getting_ teased but teasing is fun.

"Well, he's a sixth year-"

"Mary!"

"I know, I he's super nice, Lily! He's a Ravenclaw."

"Well, at least it's not a Hufflepuff." I mumbled.

"What's wrong with a Hufflepuff?" Mary asked, "I've dated a few…and so have you! Do you remember Bobby Brenton? He was super cute."

"Yeah, and he dumped me after two weeks. Mind you it was Pott-James's fault." I laughed it off. "Well, Ravenclaws are just better."

Mary shrugged, and then: "Oh! Ohmygosh! You don't like Hufflepuffs 'cause James is dating-"

"A perfectly nice girl. I like Estella very much. So don't get your hopes up thinking that I'm jealous."

"Oh, I don't think it, Lils." She gave me a shoulder shove. "I know it."

"Yeah, whatever. Think what you will." I stopped as the path opened up to the main road. "Listen, if I get the chance, I'll catch up with you two at The Three Broomsticks for lunch, alright?"

She and Robbie nodded, "Wait. What are you doing today?"

"I'm looking to meet up with someone." I tried to be vague.

"Who?"

'_Damn!'_ "Um, Sirius, actually…" I mumbled looking around for a sign of him.

"Sirius? Why?" She was confused. I could understand, though. I mean, it's not like I ever before went out of my way to see him.

"Because…well, I'll explain later, okay? I just need to find him before he disappears." I started to walk forward.

"Why would he disappear?" I could tell this was her last question. There was just that tone and body language you get to know from a person after years of knowing them.

"I don't know. But he and his friends tend to do it a lot. And very easily. I'll catch up, yeah?"

"Alright, 'bye, Lily." She and Robbie waved and headed north on the road.

I stood a moment longer and cast my eyes around. I didn't want to look too much like a fool. So I pushed my red hair behind my ears and started Southward on the street.

I kept hunting for about thirty more minutes before I caught sight of someone close to who I was looking for: Remus.

"Remus!" I tried to holler over the wind. He and Peter were about to walk into Zonko's when I finally got close enough for him to hear me shouting.

He looked up and smiled at me. He and Peter met me halfway, both of them leaving their coats open.

Why are boys never cold? Me? I was a shivering mass.

"Hello, Lily." Remus said nodding at me. "What brings you here today?"

"Hi, Remus, Peter." I nodded at them both. "I was wondering, actually, if you could help me locate a certain someone?"

"Whom? James? He's on his date today so, I don't really know-" Remus started, I cut him off.

"No, no, not James." I hated how my stomach cramped up at the thought of him with Estella. Holding hands, most likely. Or snogging: that was worse. "I was actually wondering if you knew where Sirius was?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Well, he…er…is in dispose as well…"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Lily," Peter said looking at Remus and me. "He's…_you know_…"

"No, I don't…know…oh." I sighed. "He's trying to get in some girl's pants, isn't he?"

Peter let out a laugh. "Yeah, pretty much. She's a little young for him, though."

"How old is she?" I'm a girl. I can't help myself to some willingly give gossip.

"Fifth year." Remus said, pursing his lips.

"Oh, ew." I laughed. "Well, anyway, do you know which way he may have been heading?"

"Yeah, he said something about…" Remus looked awkwardly at Peter. "…About going with her to Witch Tricks." He blushed, slightly.

"Oh, Merlin." I closed my eyes. "Don't tell me he plans to go into the changing room with her when she-"

"I'm sure that exactly what he plans to do." Peter mumbled. He seemed to be fighting off laughter.

"Why am I surprised? I shouldn't be." I mumbled to myself. "Alright, well, thanks boys. Have a good rest of the day in Hogsmeade!" I walked away after their goodbyes.

Merlin, help me. I really hope to catch up with him before…well…just before.

* * *

Luck was not on my side.

There was no sign of Sirius and this Fifth year, anywhere on the way to Witch Tricks. When I went inside the store (after standing outside awkwardly for five minutes) He was nowhere to be seen either.

The place was filled with lacy and scant clothing. All the mannequins (which moved, by the way) struck really…obscene posses. Which were made all the creepier because they moved too jerkily to be human and they had no faces.

The sale's lady was not much better. Her hair held her witch's hat a foot off her head. Her make-up was atrocious and her voice was so raspy it was hard to understand her.

"Can I help you, deary?" She asked. I took a step back, a little taken-at-back.

"Um, yes." I tried to master my uncomfortable-nes. "Have you seen a black haired boy come in here?"

She chuckled, "I've seen a lot of boys come though here." She gave me a suggestive wink. I tried to laugh. But it sounded like I shivered. "What would you say he looked like? You need to be more specific, hon."

I huffed, how to describe Sirius Black? "He's completely gorgeous. Like: Out-of-Witch Weekly's-hunk-section-gorgeous."

She laughed and nodded. "He's in changing room B with a girl." And with that she turned around and bustled back to her counter.

I walked cautiously to the back of the store, trying to ignore all the mannequins' lewd movements.

I reached the back of the store and began to hear giggling. I cringed.

I did not want to walk in on that. "Oi! Black!"

The giggling stopped, followed by a bustle of clothing. "What?" Sirius called. I could tell he didn't know who was shouting his name.

"It's Lily. I need to talk to you."

"Lily?" I heard mumblings for a moment, some complaining by a feminine voice, as well. "Hold on."

I waited a moment more and then saw Sirius step out from behind the farthest curtain. He was shirtless and his pants were unzipped.

"My eyes are up here, Evans." He was smirking.

"I need to talk to you." I repeated. I kept my eyes on his face. He and James were built very much the same. But Sirius's V-muscle was a bit more defined.

"Alright. And may I ask why it has to be now and not in a little bit?" He nodded gently towards where he came from.

"Because if I don't find out now my head will erupt and you'll have my death on your conscience." I bantered, matching his nonchalant tone.

"What do you need to find out?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

I bit my lip. I needed to sound confidant. He responds well to that. "I need to know what happened last Friday night."

He raised his eyebrows, "And what makes you think I know what happened that night?"

"Remus."

"Ah, damn that little tart." He smirked at me and shrugged. "Sorry, love, but your head exploding is not _enough_…shall we say: incentive for me to tell you. Now if you don't mind…" He turned to head back into the changing room.

It was now or never.

"At least tell me if you've told James." I called after him.

He tuned and raised a hand to his hair, brushing it back. His grey eyes sparkled with mirth. "No. I haven't. And trust me, this is not an easy secret to keep."

"Wait!" I called once more, as he turned to go.

He stopped again and gave me a patient expression.

"I'll owe you one."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, thanks, but I think-"

"No. I mean," I stepped closer. "I'll _owe_ you anything." I rolled my eyes as a certain expression crossed his face, "Not anything sexual, you perv. But I'm Head Girl."

"That's what she said."

I ignored him, "I talk to Dumbledore. I can talk to any professor here. I'll even…help you break the rules. I'll owe you_ one_." I stressed. I didn't want him to think that this was never ending servitude. "Anything."

At this I got his first real smile. "Well, _now_ we're getting somewhere." He licked his lips. "Okay, Red. We'll talk about this more in depth. Today. Can you just…give me thirty minutes?" He chuckled. "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks. Get us a booth. _Just _us. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled. "You got it. Oh, and by the way? I looked at the clock mounted atop the wall. "You now have twenty-nine minutes."

He laughed and walked back into the dressing room. I heard a squeal, and decided to walk away faster.

* * *

I was tracing a pattern on the wooden tabletop when Sirius showed up, finally. I had ordered us two butter-beers. His had already cooled.

"It's been 45 minutes." I accused.

"Sorry. I just had a mess to clean up." He laughed when he saw my grossed out expression.

"So." I stated.

"So." He mimicked, taking my Butter-Beer and draining what I hadn't finished.

"What's her name?" I decided to start slow.

"Who? Oh, Jenna. Jenna's her name." He set the empty glass down and leaned back.

"What's her last name?"

He just smiled at me and shrugged. "Don't know. But she did have a nice set of tits on her, though."

"That's vulgar." I chastised.

"So were you, if I recall correctly."

I blushed horribly just then. He could only be talking about Friday Night.

Sirius just raised two fingers and got Rosemerta to come over to us.

"Hello, Sirius, dear." She brushed a lock of his hair back behind his ear. "Hello to you too, Lily."

I smiled at her. Not offended in the least by her preoccupation with Sirius. "Hello, Rosie."

"What can I get for you both today?"

Sirius picked up the menu, "I'll have the bread basket."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He mumbled, handing the menu to Rosemerta. "I like bread."

"And you, dear?" Rosemerta asked.

"Oh, nothing to eat, thanks."

She nodded and walked away, making sure her hips swayed slightly.

I had to ask. "Er, have you and her…ever…"

Sirius laughed, "No. But she wants me."

"Well, that's not self-centered at all." I ran my finger up and down the empty glass.

"C'mon now, even you must think I'm gorgeous?" He flipped his hair and tried to give me a smoldering gaze.

I laughed once, "Not in the least."

"Huh, then why did that sale's lady say you described me as, what was it? 'Gorgeous like: Out-of-Witch Weekly's-hunk-section-gorgeous'?" He repeated precisely.

I blushed. "Fine. You're hot. Happy?"

"Quite." He clapped his hands together, "Here comes the bread!"

Madam Rosemerta placed the breadbasket down with butter in front of us. "Anything else, loves?"

I shook my head.

"Yes," Sirius said buttering up a slice, "Two Butter-Beer's here. But can you make one less sweet?"

"Of course." She trotted away to another table.

"How did you know that?"

" 'owe 'at?" he mumbled. Then he swallowed, "Know what?"

"That I like my Butter-Beer less sweet?"

"Oh, that. James new it. When we were younger and we all would be here at the same time. He would guess what you'd order. I lost that bet every time. No one knew you like he did."

"He knew that?" I didn't know how to feel about that. Special. I felt special, I think.

"Yeah, I guess it happened often enough that I just remembered." He shrugged and dusted his hands for crumbs. Then he picked up another slice.

"Wait. You'd take bets on what I ordered?" What a stupid game. It would explain why I saw them exchanging money so many times whenever we were here, though.

"Yeah, don't ask." He bit off a piece. "We have lots of ongoing bets." He nodded to himself.

I kept quiet for a moment. Letting this little piece of their lives sink in. It's weird seeing something from my point of view and wondering. And then finally getting to know. I felt like the ending of a book had been spoiled for me, yet I couldn't help get excited.

"So, Red."

"Don't call me red."

"So, Crimson…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get to our wagering, shall we?"

I smiled, "Yeah, alright."

"So," He leaned forward on the table. "For what happened between you and James that night…I get any favor from you."

"Any favor that's _not_ sexual, yes."

"Damn." He said, leaning back.

"_Sirius!" _I scolded. Does he really think that I would _sell_ my body?

"Oh!" He laughed, "It's not with me. I just wanted to see you snog one of your girlfriends. But Alas, Some dreams are meant to die."

"Yes." I stated stiffly, "Some are."

I sat back as Rosemerta set down our drinks and walked away.

I picked mine up. "While we're on the subject, who would you want me to snog anyway?" I took a drink.

"Oh, Marls, probably." He said. Grabbing more bread.

I raised an eyebrow at his pet name for her, but said nothing. "Well, I've already snogged her."

He choked on his bread.

I smirked, pleased. "Yeah, I've snogged all of them. On a dare last year." I gracefully grabbed a piece of bread from his half-full basket.

"What? When?" He was still clearing his throat.

I laughed, "When you two were dating actually, fun fact." I lowered the bread, and covered my mouth with my hand, to hinder the sight of me talking with my mouth full. "I hope you don't consider that cheating." I teased.

His eyes darkened at the word.

Oops.

"No." He smiled humorlessly. "I don't consider that cheating."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He shrugged. "So, how was it?"

"Was what?" I couldn't follow.

"Snogging another girl?"

"It was…" Wait. Here is a great moment for a girl, any girl. I had to take it. It was one of those moments when you had complete power over a boy. One of those moments when you could mess with their brain: when it's not in their _head._ "Super hot, actually."

I saw his eyebrow lift. But I had his attention.

"Yeah, see we were all sweaty from the pillow fight. It was us and the Seventh years before us. And we were all still breathing heavy and…" I pretended to have a far away expression. "You don't wanna know the rest."

"Oh, I'm sure I do." He was smiling into his palm now.

"Well, we were all in various states of undress. I mean it's a sleep over. No pants, no bras."

I saw him straiten up slightly.

"And, well, Marlene and I…we went at it." We really didn't. It was just a 10 second snog. But hey, nothing wrong with exaggerating. Or lying, whatever. "We were all over the bed. I had her up against the head board…She makes cute noises, by the way-is something wrong?"

He had a pained look on his face. "Nope. Nothing wrong at all." He smirked, and shifted.

"This isn't _hard_ for you to hear, is it?" I smirked, when I saw him adjust himself in his seat.

"Now, Lily-dear, you don't really want to know the answer to that, now do you?"

I shuddered, "Nope, I'm good."

He laughed. "So now. Back to the matter at hand."

I nodded.

"Alright, do I have your word, Evans, that whatever I tell you…I'll get my favor?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Sake on it." He held out his hand.

I grasped it. "Deal."

"Alright then." He sat back and drained half of his drink. "I think I want a Fire Whiskey."

"Sirius, it's like 11:30."

"And?"

"Never mind." I looked at his laid back form. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Tell me what happened between James and I."

"Oh, you didn't specify _when _I would tell you, if you recall…"

"What? No, Sirius. You are not cheating me out of this."

"Relax, Evans. I'll tell you bit by bit. Day by day."

"Why?" I didn't understand. "Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" He caught something over my shoulder and waved at them.

I turned around to look…Oh no. I turned quickly back around. It was James and Estella.

Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't-

"Hi, mate." James and Estella were at our table. Damn it. "Lily." He nodded at me. He didn't smile.

"Hi, James." I smiled shakily at him. I turned to Estella. It hurt to look at her. She was dressing in a light blue sweater that hugged her perfectly. She had on a beautiful white sweater over it to keep her even warmer in this weather. She looked gorgeous. More gorgeous then I did today in my Red 'Temper' Sweater.

"Hello, Estella!" I said brightly.

She smiled, "Hi, Lily! I didn't know you and Sirius were such good friends. That's wonderful." She turned to look at Sirius, "Finally, you found someone else other then your friends who can bear your presence." She tapped his head lightly.

"Ah, you seem to mind me just fine, 'Stella." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Shh!" She stage whispered. "We wouldn't want to upset James with our…" She leaned in close, "_affair."_ She winked.

I laughed along with Sirius.

"Quite right, let's keep it to our selves." He blew her a kiss.

She caught it and placed it against her heart and sighed dramatically.

James rolled his eyes and kissed her temple. She leaned into him.

I looked away. I hated that he was so affectionate. I mean, who wants to see that? I took a sip of my Butter-Beer so that I could regain control of my expressions.

"See you later, Padfoot." James lightly tapped Sirius's shoulder with his fist.

"Yeah, later, mate."

"Bye, Sirius! Bye Lily!" Estella called out to us as James tugged her along to an empty booth.

I waved and smiled at her. Merlin, she was so pleasant. I frowned. _'Why is it a bad thing that she's so pleasant?'_

"No way."

I turned to see Sirius smiling open-mouthed at me. "What?"

"You fancy him!" He cried, a little too loudly.

"What? No, I-"

"You do! You're jealous! That's why you're frowning." He sat back and belly laugh. "Oh, I should have known!"

"Known what?" I questioned. "There's nothing to know-"

"I should have known that as soon as he fell in love with another girl: you'd want him."

"I DON'T!" I cried. "I really wish people would stop saying that!"

He was silent now. Wiping his eyes on a napkin.

That's when I replayed something he said in my head: '…as soon as he fell in love with another girl…'

"He's in love with her?" I asked. Why did I sound so miserable? And why did I want to badly to find something wrong with her?

"Oh, I don't know. But he's crazy for her." He had composed himself now.

"I don't fancy him." I said quietly, hands in my lap.

"Alright, I'll let it slide for now. But I think you need to recalculate your feelings a bit."

"Sirius-"

"I'm just saying!" He held his hands up defensibly.

"Can I ask you one favor?" I really hoped he'd give this to me.

"Oh, what now?" He pretended to sound tired.

"Can you not tell anyone that?"

"Not tell what, exactly?"

I swallowed. "That…" I knew it to be true. I didn't want it to be true. I changed my mind at the last moment. I re worded it. "You think I fancy James."

Sirius lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "What is my incentive this time? After all: I'm _fairly sure _you do…"

I rolled my eyes and searched the pub for who I was looking for. And I found her: Marlene.

"Your incentive? Watch this."

I got up un-afraid and went over to where Marlene was. Her date _was_ really cute. So, I forgave her.

"Marlene." I said as I sat down next to her in the booth. I could see Sirius clearly from here. I saw him smiling.

"Um, hey Lily…" She was confused, but not unhappy to see me.

"Can we snog for like five seconds?"

Her date choked on his drink.

"What? Why?" She glanced at her date.

"Please? It's a way to get back at Sirius." I said. Kind of the truth…not really.

She glanced at Sirius. I saw triumph light her eyes. "Okay."

I leaned in and kissed my one of my mates. It wasn't anything. I moved my lips. She moved hers. And…it's over.

I wiped my lips. " 'K. Thanks, Marls."

"No problem." She took a sip of her drink, unfazed.

I love being that close to my friends.

I looked at her date. He was looking like he just saw god.

I said nothing to him and got up and left. I reached the table where Sirius sat. As I sat down he began to slow clap.

"I was a little disappointed with the lack of hands but I suppose it'll do as payment for me to keep quiet. Even if you haven't admitted to yourself that you want my best mate."

I rolled my eyes. "Enjoy it?"

"I wish I had been closer. But yeah, good show, Evans."

I went to take a slice of bread only to see all the pieces gone. "You ate all the bread?"

"I like bread." He sounded a little defensive. "If I could only eat one thing, for the rest of my life, it'd be bread."

"Yeah, but then you'd get fat." I mumbled and drank more of my Butter-Beer.

"What?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"I said: if you only ate bread for the rest of your life: you'd get fat."

He looked horror stricken, "Bread makes you fat?"

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that, Sirius. I feel your pain." I mocked.

His expression hadn't changed, "Bread makes you fat?"

Oh, Merlin.

* * *

A/N: I just love this chapter! Sirius's dialogue just flows off my fingers. I hope you thought Sirius being a total teenage boy in this was funny! (I thought it was hilarious)

Why was James so cold?

What favor is Sirius going to ask?

What horrible things is Sirius going to tell Lily about Friday Night?

What about Avery?

Gah! so many questions!

Be patient, all answers will come in time. Some: sooner rather then later.

Sirius Black is a sex god,

breezieair


	17. What Potion?

More Sirius in this chapter: GO ME.

_Previously on Alright, Evans?: Lily get's Sirius to promise to tell her things about Friday Night, just as long as she promises to do him a favor. James and Estella go on a date, and James is unusually cold to Lily. Lily and Marlene snog, in front of Marlene's date and Sirius. And Mary and Robbie have a great day in Hogsmeade and were hardly in the chapter. Sirius also learns that bread, in fact, makes you fat._

Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius Black was more of a gentleman then you would expect. He walked me all the way back to castle. We had stopped and gotten some candy at Honeydukes, first of course.

On the way back we were daring each other to eat weird looking Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Sirius was unafraid of any challenge so the game ended up turning into: Let's Make Fun of Lily Because She's Too Afraid to Eat Something That Might Taste Like Grass.

Just for the record: one did.

I was, overall, having a good day with Sirius. No wonder James picked him to be his best mate. He's quite entertaining and genuine all at the same time.

"So, Evans…"

"So, Black…" I mimicked as we rounded the bend to the gates of Hogwarts.

"About this favor?" He was sucking on the end of a Pumpkin Pasty. He looked deep in thought.

"Yesss?"

"Well, October 16th is my birthday."

I looked at him. "Wow. Turning eighteen. That's pretty exciting!" I chuckled. "I mean…there is a bit of a let down after the 17th birthday, but maybe that's just me." I dug around in the box of beans for one that I hoped would taste like cherry or something.

"Eh, all my birthday's are exciting." He shrugged and shook his ebony hair out of his eyes.

"And why is that?"

He looked at me incredulously, "C'mon, love. It's _me_. I am always exciting."

I laughed. We had reached the entrance to Hogwarts. It's magnificent doors open for all the returning Hogwarts students. We climbed the steps and entered the Entrance Hall.

That's when I heard it: A rustling in a broom cupboard. I rolled by eyes. "Hold on, Sirius." I pulled out my wand. "I need to handle this."

"Just shout their sur names, while they're busy getting it on. That sounds like a good idea…say, where have you done that bef-"

"Shh!"

I heard him humph behind me. But hey, He was quiet now.

I heard the thump of elbows against the wood of the cupboard. I also could hear the tones of the people inside. Knowing my luck, I could guess who was in there.

Sirius crept up behind me. Probably looking forward to having someone to make fun of.

I'm so unlucky. I'm so unlucky. I kept repeating that in my head.

I reached out with my wand a made a quick swish with it. The door sprang open and it's occupants spilled out.

"_Marlene?_"

"Lily!" She stammered and she tried to cover her front. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned.

"Wha-…" I looked at her stupidly for a moment longer, before bursting into laughter.

"Lily." She said sternly. "It's not funny." She was red in the face.

That's when I remembered my companion. I stopped laughing long enough to look at Sirius. He was starting at the guy (who was buttoning up his pants) with a shrewd look.

"Marlene, why don't you head back to the dormitory?" I realized now how awkward this was. Well, it was still funny to me. But I can see how it wasn't to anyone else.

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled before she grabbed What's-his-name's tie and snogged him long and hard.

I heard Sirius snort, to my left.

"Bye, Lily." She said, walking away. She made sure to stay clear of Sirius as she made her way around us and up the staircase.

I turned back around to chastise her new boy toy: but he was nowhere to be found. Sirius probably scared him off.

"What's she doing with the likes of him?" Sirius grumbled.

"Shagging." I muttered casually, just to bug him.

He tried to hide his expression by only showing me half of his face. "You don't really think-"

"_No,_ I don't." I decided to reassure him. Obviously there are some…unresolved…feelings drifting between them. Duh. "You were saying something about your birthday?" I decided to get back on topic.

"Huh?" He asked. We were climbing the steps that Marlene had moments before.

"Your birthday. I don't know what you were going to say."

"Oh," he nodded his head. "That. Well, for my birthday I need booze." He looked at me pointedly.

"_And_?"

"_And_ I need you to help me get some."

I stopped on the moving staircase. This one liked to do 360's so we'd be here for a minute. "Why on Earth would I, Head Girl, -"

"That's why she said."

"-Help you to get something that is very illegal in this school." I couldn't wait until he got tired of the 'Head Girl: that's what she said.' Joke.

"Because, Red." He blew hair out of his eyes. "If you promise me, right now, that you'll help me…I'll tell you one this about Friday Night."

I stood up straighter on the staircase. "Are you serious?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why must everyone ask me that? I don't ask if you are Lily, do I?" I saw humor light his eyes. "But yes, I am serious."

"As is serious, serious? Or Sirius, Sirius?"

"Wait-what?"

"Now, I'm confused!" I bemoaned. "Let's try again: Do you promise?"

"That's better." He laughed, "Yes, I promise that if you say you'll help me get drinks for my birthday, I'll tell you one thing about Friday Night. I'll tell you right now, too." He gestured with his hands to emphasize 'now.'

"Fine, then. I will help you illegally obtain illegal substances for your illegal party." I wanted him to know how big a deal this was to me.

"Wow, Evans. I'm not quite clear…is my party illegal?" He laughed to himself.

The staircase had settled back into place. We made our way along the western corridor. All the paintings in this corridor were of warriors and knights. I loved it.

"So." I stopped him with a tug at his robes. "Tell me, then. One thing." All of the sudden, now that I would know. I wasn't sure if I truly wanted to. I mean, everything was going along alright without me knowing, wasn't it? _'But it's eating you alive, not knowing.'_ This was the right thing.

"Fine." He leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin.

I waited.

Then he smiled, "This was one of my more…favorite…moments of the night." He was smiling at me so evilly.

I asked the wizard god for strength to be patient. "Okay, let me hear it."

"Well, let's just say…you let a little of yourself…slip…that night." He winked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

He scratched at his neck, a smile on his face. "Let's just say…your _girls_ are very nice, Evans."

He didn't expect the punch to his chest.

"Ow!" He cried trying to cower into the wall.

"You. Saw. Me. TOPLESS?" I said each world along with a punch.

"Yes!" He was laughing now. I obviously wasn't punching hard enough. "You've grown quite a nice set- Bloody OW-woman!" At that last punch (which was dangerously low), he grabbed both my hands and hauled them above my head. He spun us both around, so that I was pinned against the wall. Well, not so much as 'pinned' but locked there because of my hands.

"Let go." I growled. I wanted to punch the images from my mind.

"Relax, Lily." He was breathing a little heavy. "But I'm curious…are you a C?"

I cursed at him.

"Alright, alright. Don't tell me, then. I think you are though."

Then all of the sudden the thought that if Sirius had seen me topless…all the Marauders had. James, Remus…and Peter…

I whimpered a little bit. Determined not to cry in front of Sirius.

He leapt back, anyway, letting me go. I slumped to the floor and buried my head in my hands. I was so embarrassed.

I was so stupid. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk. Well, it's lucky that only Sirius had seen…whatever. I wiped my nose and looked up at Sirius. He had a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." I set my head on my forearms. He slid down next to me.

"Look, I don't really remember that well…" He wasn't looking at me. "But if it makes you feel better? All I can remember thinking…is that you were hot-er…nice looking." He finished lamely. "So if you're worried that we were…I don't know…making fun of you? We wouldn't have." He laughed, "Even if I wasn't the only one who remembered anything."

I know it sounds shallow. But every girl has her moments, "You thought I was attractive?"

"Yes." He was uncomfortable sounding.

At least that made me feel better. That they thought I was good looking. "Thanks for not making it awkward." I joked. I got it right: he smiled.

"Well, I'm not really…supposed to notice you like that…so, sorry if it came out awkwardly."

I quirked my eyebrow at him, "Not supposed to? What's that mean."

He sighed slowly, "Long story. And anyway," He got a superior look on his face, "it's none of your business."

I nodded, "Right, right. Okay." I held my hands out in front of me, expecting him to grab them and haul me up. He was still sitting next to me, though.

He looked at me like I was asking the world.

"It's the least you could do." I theorized, "After almost making me cry."

He rolled his eyes, and stood up, groaning. He grabbed each of my hands and pulled.

I was up so fast: I couldn't balance myself and I ended up stumbling into him. He caught me round the waist and laughed.

I stabilized myself with my hands on his shoulders, laughing too.

…

James Potter decided to walk around the corner, just then.

"Oh, there you are, ma-" He stopped mid stride, stumbled a bit, and stared at us. No expression. Just frozen.

Sirius let go of me, as if I were made of fire. "Hey, Prongs!" He said, his voice catching.

I turned red, realizing what this looked like.

James wet his lips, staring intently as Sirius. "Yeah, um…" he looked down at the ground as if he were trying to remember what he was going to say. "Yeah, I'll just…see you later…then." He turned around and went back the way he'd come. I've never seen him walk faster.

"Fuck." Sirius mumbled, staring after James.

"What?" I was worried.

Sirius ran a hand trough his hair, in the exact same manner that James has. I realized he probably picked it up from James, because he did it so often.

"Sirius, what's-"

"I'm in some serious shit: that's what." He was very pale.

I reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, but he jumped away like I was going to sting him. "What's wrong?"

"He's gonna….No, _I'm_ gonna…_Fuck!"_

"Young man!" A Medieval woman chastised, "I do say, watch your language."

He flicked her off in response.

I'd had enough of this, "Sirius." I said sternly, "What's wrong?"

"You." He said so honestly, I could only believe him.

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're what's wrong." He did sound like he was trying to be mean…

"What-huh? What do you mean?"

"You're off-limits. Even now. Forever and always." He stared at me as if I had personally caused him pain.

"_Off-limits?_" I repeated, "What the hell is that-"

"I've got to go." He mumbled. "I still expect your help next Sunday." He called after me, before running off in the same direction as James.

"Yeah!" I yelled after him, "Thanks for explaining yourself!" I was being sarcastic if you couldn't tell.

I stood there for a moment longer before deciding to locate Marlene and have a good, long discussion about safe sex.

* * *

The school week came along again, much to everyone's displeasure. It was always hard going back after a Hogsmeade weekend. That Monday afternoon I found myself in Surepine's class again.

I loved this class. And it's not because the teacher is so incredibly gorgeous.

Wait…Yes, it is.

I was sitting with Mary that day. We were both not paying attention. Our professor's butt when he turned around was much more interesting then what he was writing on the board.

"Psst." Mary whispered to me.

I looked down to see a note being pushed towards me.

It read:

_ Ready to know what potion we were making that one Friday night?_

I nodded my head vigorously and pushed the note back towards her so she could tell me.

She scribbled for a moment more but had to pause and cover the paper as Professor Surepine walked by, lecturing.

Once he'd passes she pulled it back out and finished her sentence, before pushing it towards me to read.

I looked down and read it…my eyes slowly widening:

_ Polyjuice Potion. ;) Yeah, it's not done yet. It takes one month to brew. But when it's done, we'll be ready to use it._

I grabbed my quill, dipped it in ink, and hurriedly scribbled a question back:

**Who would we be using it on?**

She grabbed it, read it, and then promptly snorted. She answered and pushed it back:

_You know who. All four of them. _

I looked at her slowly, a smile forming on my lips.

She nodded her head back, an evil grin on her face. She reached over my left arm to write one more statement:

_That's right, Lils. In less then three weeks, we'll be either James, Sirius, Remus, or Peter. _

I took her quill:

**All at once?**

She snatched it back, not caring that it was running out of ink:

_ Oh yes. They won't know what to do or who to trust. Two of each of them. They'll be as lost as puppies. Are you in?_

** Duh,** I wrote,** Let the pranking begin.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Soooo, now you finally know what the girls were up to on that particular night. On Friday Night. Yes, it is a major event so it gets capitalized.

I really hope you all get that Sirius and Lily are just bonding. There's no romance what so ever. They just recognize that the other is attractive, not that they are ATTRACTED to them.

I know not much happened but, it's a major set up for points two come. Two major points, actually.

Do you know, that I have over 20,000 hits? :D Only problem is that for the 600 people who read the last chapter so far...only 20 reviewed. :( It was the most reviewed chapter so: YEAH! :D

Fun thing! If you want: in your review, leave me a song that you think reminds you of the Marauders! Next chapter I'll post mine!

Sincerly,

Mrs. Darren Criss


	18. Admitting

A/N: So, I know people only read Author notes at the bottom because they want to get to the story! So, i'll talk at you then!

_Previously on Alright, Evans?:_

_Sirius thinks Lily has a crush on James. Lily hasn't admitted it yet. James walks in on Sirius and Lily in a "compromising position" (which it wasn't). Also, we discover that the Potion Lily's friends made that Friday Night (which is over a week ago now, but I will refer to as such) was polyjuice potion and that They will, upon it's completion, become the Marauder's for one awesome prank! _

Enjoy!

* * *

Wednesday night found me doing rounds. The week so far had gone along smoothly.

The only thing out of place was that I hadn't seen the _Marauders _around much. When I did it was for classes…and even then they only kept to themselves.

James, of course, would sit and spend time with Estella when he got the chance. Which meant that I saw them snogging in between classes quite frequently.

For Estella's…defense…it wasn't grotesque snogging. Just…affectionate. I would cringe when I would see him kiss her hand, remembering that he had done the same thing with me.

I shook my head, coming out of my reverie. I hated dwelling upon James and Estella. It upset me so much. I would just fill with anger that could only be released out of my mouth or hands. I took calming breaths. I think what bothered me so much was that they were so perfect together.

She was funny. So was he. She was smart. So was he. She was kind and amiable. James was both of those things, as well. She even got along with his friends, for cryin' out loud!

And Merlin, she was beautiful. I caught my appearance in a foggy window. I was thin and pale and my dark red-hair was in loose curls. It looked like a rat's nest. I had a sore on the left side of my lip from where I chewed on it during class. By breasts were of average size and my butt didn't match them… at least I had long legs.

Estella? She was god's gift to man. She had Strawberry-blond hair that came to her shoulders. She had high cheekbones, perfectly pink lips, and her form was slender. She was petite and delicate and a perfect 'damsel in distress'. She was graceful and had a soothing voice. Her laughter even tinkled.

James was lucky. I'm glad he 'got over me'. Well, I'm sure he did. Even if it was a quick change from that Monday to that Friday…or whenever they started dating in that span of time. I only noticed it, apparently, on Friday.

James.

I stopped at a window seat and sat down. James and his humor, James and his kindness, James and his bravery. I thought about how he looked that one night in the Hospital Wing: All hard angles, and wavy dark hair. All his 'attitude' gone. Just James.

I snapped my head up. That was the night. That kiss…

I groaned out loud. He was perfect that night. He was my savior, he was my friend, and he was my 'lover'. All of the sudden the sureness came over me. I felt something warm seep into my chest, something I wanted dearly, but something I was slightly afraid of as well.

I felt guilt.

I felt harmony.

I felt sure.

I felt joyous.

I felt passionate.

I—heard something….

I stood up. I heard wood scraping against stone. I rolled my eyes, _'Great, another couple I have to scare out of an empty classroom..'_

I walked further down the corridor to where I found that room that had noises emitting from it. I got my wand ready in my right hand, and gave it a swish:

The door sprung open revealing:

James Potter and Estella McNight in a very compromising position.

They gapped at me. And I gapped at them.

Estella was sitting atop a desk, her legs spread. James was standing in between them, quite close, and leaning over.

James was shirtless, and his trousers were unbuttoned and unzipped. They were riding low on his hips. One hand was on Estella's waist and the other: tangled in her hair.

Estella was in her bra and uniform skirt and stockings, nothing else. Her hands were wandering too: one on the back of his head…the other slightly down the front of his pants.

What felt like two minutes was probably less then five seconds.

Estella finally reacted, "Lily!" she grabbed her discarded shirt and covered her front. "God, I'm so sorry! Ugh." She jumped down off the table, James backed up. He was still staring at me, an implacable expression on his face.

"Urgggh." I couldn't formulate words. I had lost my stomach. I couldn't feel it anywhere—oh wait, I found it: in my throat.

"Um," She hunted for her shoes, "I'm so bloody sorry! I know this is your rounds night! Merlin, you must think I'm some kind of tramp!" She bit her lip, and buttoned up her shirt.

I couldn't answer her. I just….didn't …know what to do.

"Here, love." James finally mumbled to her. He reached under the desk and retrieved her shoes.

"Oh, thank you!" She took them and set about putting them on.

James turned away from me and buttoned up his pants.

I took a deep breath. "It's-" I tried to clear my throat, "That is, I don't think you're a tramp." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

She gave me a 'Yeah, okay, you're just being nice, yet I appreciate it' look. "Lily…" She giggled. "I'll just go. I will totally understand if you need to give me detention or deduct house points or something…I _am_ breaking the rules after all." She gave a pointed look at James. I got the message that She had said this to him before. Almost an: I-told-you-so.

"No, I wont." I shook my head. "But I do have to kick you out." I tried to smile like it was some funny joke.

It worked, "Oh, Bless you, Lily!" She trotted out the door and patted my arm. "This won't ever happen again. I promise." She said, sincerely.

I shook my head, "Um, no worries, okay?"

She smiled.

Why wasn't she leaving? Oh, she was probably waiting for James to get out of the room so that she could say goodnight.

James promptly walked out past me. He didn't have his shirt buttoned. He grabbed Estella 'round the waist and kissed her fiercely. She giggled against his mouth before gently pushing him off.

I've lost my stomach again.

She wiped her lips, "I think Lily's seen enough of our affections tonight, James." She kissed his cheek quietly and walked away, waving at us both before she turned the corner.

James turned to look at me then. He wasn't happy.

This would have been the time when Old Lily Evans would have told him off for abusing his privileges. But this Lily Evans, the new one? She only wanted his approval. She only wanted him to smile and laugh…for her. So, _this _Lily Evans kept her mouth shut.

James stood there, an imposing figure. He was quite tall, and my head would barley reach his chin. He looked down at my twisting hands, and then at my anxious expression.

"You and Sirius?" He asked. His voice was lower then I remembered it.

"Wha- what?" That was not what I was expecting.

"I saw you both that one day." It wasn't accusatory at all…or was it and he was just a damn good actor?

"That?" I hated how scared my voice sounded, "That was…we're nothing, James."

"Has he snogged you yet?" He had his arms crossed.

That was when I realized that even if this were true…it would have been none of his business. "Why don't you ask him?" I replied snottily. I didn't care. I was hurting.

He snorted at me, "I have. And he's saying 'no.'"

I pretended to look for something that I was missing, "So, why are you asking me?"

"Double checking."

What kind of answer is that? "Well, no. We haven't…." and just to irk him, I added, "yet."

His eyes widened at that, his arms slightly unwound. But he caught himself and drew back up, "Sirius…wouldn't-" He stopped abruptly.

"Wouldn't what?" I spat.

When he didn't answer I spun on my heals and walked away.

He didn't call after me.

* * *

I walked for a long time. I walked and made sure I thought of only one thing: nothing.

I walked and walked and walked. Eventually I found myself outside the Fat Lady's portrait. I gave her the password and clambered inside.

No one was in the common room. I needed…who? Mary? Marlene?

No, I needed Sirius.

I trudged up the boy's staircase until I found the door labeled: 7th year. I knocked.

No sound.

I knocked repeatedly, until I heard movement on the other side.

"Someon' at the door." I heard, who I thought was, Remus mutter sleepily.

"Pete'll get it."

"No. I won'" I heard a thud.

"Fine, _I'll_ get it you lazy sods…" Sirius was coming. Thank Merlin.

He opened the door a crack and blinked blearily at me for a few seconds. "Lily?" He grogged at me.

"It's Lily?" I heard James mutter, sleep in his voice.

I was floored for a moment. How long had I been wandering the castle? It must have been hours if James was already up here sleeping. I couldn't wrap my head around- what had felt like forty-five minutes had maybe been two or more hours!

"Sirius." I said. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I had been crying.

He became more alert, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He opened the door wider and stepped out. He placed his hands on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Remus ask, more awake as well. I couldn't see him, though. Sirius was blocking the view into their dorm.

"Lily?" I heard James ask. He wasn't at the door but I could hear footsteps on the floor of their room.

I felt panic rise in me at the thought of seeing James again. I quickly and furiously shook my head at Sirius. He obviously read the terror on my face and turned to James:

"Hey, she wants to talk to me, alright?" He said it very gently and I heard everything pause on the other side.

"Fine, mate." James mumbled finally, I heard footsteps again, but this time they were heading away. "You can deal with her."

I cringed at that. 'You can deal with her.' Like I'm a constant problem. Like I'm a nuisance that he has to put up with. I closed my eyes at the influx of fresh tears.

Sirius shut the door behind him and led me downstairs to the common room. He was dressed in pajama pants and a black wife-beater.

He sat down on the couch; I remained standing.

"Okay," He rubbed a hand across his eyes, clearly trying to wake them up. "What's the matter, love?"

I was about to burst if I didn't tell someone soon. I cut right to the chase. There was no beating around the bush with Sirius, anyway.

"I walked in on…" I couldn't even say it. I began to cry harder. I'm so weak.

Sirius pulled me onto the couch with him, my head cradled in his chest, "Shh." He rubbed my back platonically, as I got his shirt wet with my tears. "Breath, and try again."

We were sitting up, and I tried to stand. I couldn't. So, instead, I rested my head on his shoulder. "I…walked in on James and…Estella." I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"…Doing what, exactly?" He voice was cautious. I'm sure he had already heard about it from James.

"He was half undressed and she had a hand down his pants." I mumbled. More tears came to my eyes. My stomach felt sick. I felt the urge to hurl. I rocked myself.

"Say it." Sirius said, steadily.

I looked up at him. He picked up an edge of my robes and wiped my face.

"Say what?" I muttered, my voice was so incredibly scratchy I was sure he wouldn't be able to understand my question.

"Say it, Lily." He took my head in his hands and gave it a gently shake.

"I…I-don't" I shut my eyes, his hands still on either side of my head, "I don't want it to be true." I opened them again. He was staring at me intently. "I don't want this. It hurts too much to see them. I-" I drew in a ragged breath, I let my hands reach up and clasp his for strength. "I don't want to say it. I don't want to say it because…because it's true!" On that last word my voice broke, "And the fact that if it's true, it's the reason why I'm hurting. I don't want to hurt like this, Sirius." I dropped my head to his chest and sobbed.

He pulled me off him gently after a few moments. "You need to let yourself hear it. You mind, and heart, and…soul." He laughed at himself, probably at the corniness of it, "You need to let them feel it. It's the only way to heal. Just like a Gnome that's latched onto your finger." He made a ripping motion, "Rip of off, nice and quick. Then you can start to heal."

He stared at my dreary form for a moment longer before hauling me up and dragging me to the window. It was dark out still, I could see myself reflected perfectly in the windowpanes. My eyes rimmed in red, my hair-a mess, the tip of my nose was red as well.

Sirius stood to the side so that I could only see myself. "Say it." He nodded towards the window, "And watch yourself say it."

I looked at myself. My miserable-self. I raised a hand and tried to fix a certain tangle of hair, before giving up. I decided to try it, "I…" I stopped and looked at Sirius. He had a gentle smile on his face. He was willing me to do it. I gathered up courage again. I thought the words first in my head; I felt a warm feeling inside my stomach. I opened my eyes:

"I'm in love with James Potter."

I watched myself say it. It looked so right. The way my lips formed the word 'love', the way my eyes lit up at the sound, and how perfectly James's name fell from my mouth.

I turned to look at Sirius, feeling better already. He was smiling fully at me.

"You know," He mused, "You look like you were meant to say that." He chuckled. "The funny part is: James always told us that he would get you to say that to him one day." Sirius's eyes lit with mirth, "It's funny that I'm the one who actually got to hear it."

"Are you…"?

"No, I'm not going to tell him." Sirius shook his head at me. "That is still one dream he will get: that he will one day hear you say that."

I made a face, "He doesn't want me anymore, Sirius." I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to wake my dried skin up. "He's got…Estella, now."

"Yes, he does." Sirius pursed his lips, "And I'd be lying to you if I said he wasn't happy with her."

I tried not to show how much that statement tore at my insides.

"But, I do think that one day…he'll need to hear that." Sirius reached up and brushed some of my wilder hairs back. "And you need to be prepared for whenever that may be."

I smiled at him. "This isn't some romance novel, Sirius."

He smiled back and rolled his eyes, trying to be innocent, "Don't we live in a world with magic? Don't we, right now, live in a world were good is trying to fight off evil?" I knew he was speaking of the Death Eaters. "Don't we live in a world were there are damsels in distress and Knights fighting off the villains?"

I stared at him silently.

"I do believe we live in a romantic world, Evans." He chuckled darkly. "But the romantic world… it does not always give its players a happy ending." He looked out of the dark window. I did the same.

It was snowing. The first snow of the season. They reflected off the moon, which was invisible to us.

They were the only brightness in the dark.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Lily finally admitted her feelings! And to Sirius, no less! So, I hope you all enjoyed this _especially_ quick update. I know these chapters are flying out! It only due to my amazing reviewers! And the fact that I, myself, am getting so excited for the up coming events!

Do you hate Estella? Even though she's nice? Are you waiting/hopeing for a mean side in her? Let me know what you think!

toodaloo,

Mrs. Percy Jackson.

(Yes, I think I'm going to sign off with eventually all my fictional/ non-fictional loves) 3


	19. Bye Bye

A/N: I had forgotten to put the songs that remind me of the Marauders in a couple of the past chapters!

They're at the bottom this time!

Previously on Alright, Evans?: Lily admits her feelings for James! To Sirius. Not her friends. He promises her that he won't tell James, but he says that someday: Lily will have to. Also, Avery was in the Hospital Wing, after being hexed by Sirius for being one of the people who attacked Lily.

* * *

"Where's James?"

James was absent Friday morning. He wasn't in our Transfiguration class. I had turned to Mary to ask the question.

"James?" She murmured back, never taking her eyes off the board. "You know where he is."

I frowned, why would I know that? "No, I don't…"

She actually looked at me then, "He's going to his Father's Funeral."

That took me off guard. I mean, it made sense. He needed to be there. But it had already been two weeks! Why was it so late after his death?

I asked Mary that question, She replied, "It's not like Muggle funerals. You're able to wait longer. And James wasn't able to get off School until now. So they're having it today."

I pursed my lips. Where had James and mine's closeness gone? I understand that we weren't that close to start with but…he normally would have told me this…right?

But I knew where our closeness had gone: away. Along with any chance of me ever being able to be with him. I wanted to bang my head against the table top. If _only_ I had said 'yes' when we had snogged almost two weeks ago.

I looked glumly at Estella. She was sitting with her friends today. She was alert and attentive. And she had no idea how much I envied her. She gets to snog James. She gets to talk to him, to hold hands with him, to smile and laugh and joke with him. With _my_ James. I knew how childish it was but: He liked me first! He's wanted me for so long! Who is she to-

I stopped right there. It's not like Estella knows that I fancy James. It's not like she's doing this because she wants to punish me. James asked her out and she said yes. Simple and blissful for her. I mean, he's _James Potter._ Every girl at this school has had some crush on him at one point in time.

Lots of girls had even envied me! Envied me, because I had James's attention. Envied me, because he wanted me so terribly. A lot of girls had thought I was stupid to pass up a chance with The James Potter. And now…I agree with them.

I had passed up my chance. And now I was paying the price.

I was looking at the back of Estella's head (she was sitting a few rows ahead of me). I thought back to Wednesday night when I had walked in on them…

'_It looked really serious.' _I bit my lip. _'They were practically naked. And her hand was far enough down his pants that it could __**only **__be touching…'_ I tried to pull myself out of those thoughts.

I've never really thought about James's….lower half that much. And the thought of anyone else thinking about it, seeing it, _touching_ it, just drove me crazy with jealousy.

"Lily!" Mary whispered to me suddenly.

"What?" I didn't mean my voice to come out so harsh.

"You just broke another quill."

Surprised, I looked down. And sure enough: The feather and tip were no longer connected. I sighed and pushed it to the edge of my desk.

"Here." Mary murmured at me. She handed me a nice black quill, "If you break that, I'll break your fingers."

"Yes, ma'am." I mumbled back.

'_I wonder if James has had sex…'_ I rolled my eyes at myself. '_Of course he has. He's a 17-year-old boy at a boarding school. Oh, and he has tons of girls probably dying for him to 'have his way' with them.'_

I couldn't tell what I hated more: Estella getting to touch him when I so badly wanted to…or the image of James, naked, with a girl underneath him…also naked.

I pouted and squirmed at the jealousy inside of me, _'I want to be or have been the only one to please James.'_

I started, _'Did I just say that I wanted to have sex with James?'_ I thought back, '_Yes, I did. And it was no lie.'_ I giggled.

Mary looked at me oddly from the side.

I probably should have told my friends about my confession to Sirius on Wednesday. I'm not really sure why I hadn't yet. Probably because I'm afraid of the _official_ 'I-told-you-so's. I know that I had already received some of that when I had told them about us snogging. But this would be different…

This would be the 'I-told-you-so's from the past seven years at school. The one's that said I would regret my actions, that I would want him like every other girl someday, …that I would fall in love with him-just as he said I would.

They would be the Mother of All 'I-told-you's'.

And I was scared.

I scoffed. I'm a Gryffindor. What do I have to be afraid of? Just as I thought that statement a younger student walked into the classroom and up to Professor McGonagall.

She took the scroll from him and dismissed him. She paused in her lecture to read it. Eventually she looked up and straight at me.

"Miss. Evans?"

I started. "Yes?"

She nodded and rolled up the scroll, "The Headmaster would like a word with you now, please."

My eyes widened. I nodded, gave Mary her quill back, and proceeded to pack up my belongings.

'_What had I done?'_ I shuddered, worried. I had exited the classroom and turned left in the direction of the Headmaster's Office. "_Maybe he found out about me wandering the halls so late on Wednesday!'_

I groaned. What does he need to see me for?

When I reached the great Eagle, I paused. I had been inside once before. (James Potter and Sirius Black had turned everyone in the school's hair red like mine. They had turned mine black. So, the professor had thought of them instantly…but also thought that maybe I was in on it. They brought me with the two boys to the Headmaster. I was screaming at James the entire trip here, up the stairs, and for a little way after we left.) I cringed, _'And he still liked me?'_

Professor Slughorn had come around the corner at that moment to see me standing there. "Ah, yes, Lily-dear!" He clapped his hands in delight. I found nothing delightful about this event.

"Hello, Professor." I replied. Oh well, he means well.

"Don't have the password, eh?" He chuckled. "Not to worry!" He turned to the gargoyle that guarded the rotating staircase, "Blood pops!" he cried.

The gargoyle leapt aside and the stairs began to rotate. Slughorn and I jumped aboard and waited quietly for the end of the ride.

When we reached the top, Slughorn immediately entered through the great doors. Without knocking. I bit my lip at the openness of the motion.

Professor Dumbledore looked towards me after addressing Slughorn. "Miss. Evans, do come in."

I walked in gingerly and stopped a few steps in. The door closed magically behind me.

I could see slight humor light Dumbledore's eyes at my unease. I felt a little better. "Take a seat, if you would?"

I nodded and sat down on a fluffy chair that was a little further away from the desk then humanly comfortable.

That's when I finally noticed that there was someone else in the room. THREE someone's in fact.

Avery and his parents.

Avery was sitting down, maybe four feet away from me, in a similar chair. His parents stood behind him. Both of them were tall and dark, his father burly like him. Or was it: he was burly like his father. They were imposing and scary and they looked mutinous.

I snapped my face back to Dumbledore, he was examining his fingertips. "Miss. Evans, I was just discussing the terms of Avery's expulsion with his parents." He paused here.

I replayed the word 'expulsion' in my head. This was wonderful! He will be leaving! It was finally going to be resolved.

"But the insisted that I bring you in and have you relay the events to them."

My throat became dry. "I…" I wet my lips, "I would like you to know, professor, that I…I was out of it, unconscious, for most of the 'happenings'." I chanced a glance at the Avery's. His mother stared at me, hatred in her eyes. "Why not ask James Potter or Sirius Black?" I saw the father start at the name 'Black'. But he did not look at me.

"I would have." Dumbledore nodded, bringing his hands down onto his desk. "But Mr. Potter is at his father's funeral today. Mr. Black is also with him, since he was very close to the family and lived with them for two years."

I shook my head, remembering, "Of course, I forgot." Mrs. Avery snorted at me. I actually took the courage to glare at her. "So, the events from my point of view, then?"

"Yes, if you would." Dumbledore said.

I nodded, "Well, I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room later in the evening. I had been in the library finishing work. When I just turned a corridor, like I normally would have, and I got hit…on the back of my head." I made a motion to the general area of it. "I was unconscious for…I don't know how long. But when I woke up, I was with James Potter and Sirius Black in the Forest." I paused and fiddled with my hair.

"Sirius had said something about seeing a group of people hauling me out to the forest. He had acted on it, and scared them all off-except for Avery." I nodded sideways at him. I was looking on at Dumbledore. "He mentioned having to bring someone, besides me, to the Hospital Wing. And it was your son." I finally looked at the Avery's here. They were not looking at me.

"A _group_, it said." Mrs. Avery said to Dumbledore. I couldn't help but bristle at 'it'. "Why is my son the only one being removed?"

"_She_ quite clearly said, Tallora, that Sirius Black scared the rest off. This would be the only one in the group that he recognized." Dumbledore stood up and walked around to the front of his desk.

"So," Mr. Avery spoke for the first time. "My son is expelled? Why not the other two boys that were out of bounds? I remember those rules."

"The other two boys got punishments fitting their crimes. Out of bounds is quite a bit less serious then assault and 'attempted' kidnapping." He looked calmly at the Avery's while they sputtered.

I could only look at Dumbledore, afraid that the skin would melt off my face if I made eye-contact with any one of them.

Mr. Avery shushed his wife. "Fine. We will go." He nodded at Dumbledore and was whisked away by Slughorn (As their son's head of house I assumed that's why he was there) his wife and son following. The door slammed shut after them.

"Well, now." Dumbledore sighed, "What pleasant people." He said it so honestly that I could only laugh. He smiled at my mirth.

"I am sorry for pulling you out of your lessons. But, if you could not tell, I wanted this situation to be over. And thy would not budge until I had brought you or someone from that night in."

"It's alright, Professor Dumbledore." I said truthfully. "Trust me: I was happy to help get rid of him."

He smiled grimly at me. There was a certain sadness to his disposition. "Er, is everything alright, sir?" I had to ask.

The sorrow wiped off his face, "Yes. It just sometimes is difficult to realize that seven years with a student is still not enough time to help them."

I said nothing, I knew he wasn't asking for sympathy. Nor advice. Which is a good thing because I would have none anyway. Some people are born into a family that is…well, bad! And it's really difficult if not impossible to stop the child from growing up into their parents.

"Well, best be off to the rest of your classes. You might just want to head to your second hour. Your first lesson is almost over."

I nodded and grabbed my things. "Thank you, Sir." I said quietly. He raised a hand in farewell, as I exited.

* * *

"No way!" Marlene cried. "THAT'S how you are going to find out about That Friday Night?" She cackled again.

I nodded. We were all lounged out in our dormitories bathroom. This was where the girls had moved the Polyjuice potion. I mean, since no one else shared the dorm with us, why not keep it in here?

It gurgled as I answered, "Yeah, well. When he comes back from the Funeral tomorrow, he's going to tell me more about that night, _before_ I help him further."

The heartily agreed. I had told them about my 'Topless Escapade' that night. I haven't told them about my recent confession of love. I just don't feel it's right, yet. I have enough on my plate as it is.

I always got a little nauseous when I thought about James and Sirius being together, right now. I was afraid that Sirius would break his promise not to tell James…about…me. But then I would always remember that this was _Sirius_ we were talking about, here. He's one of the most loyal people I have ever had the fortune of meeting.

"So, Sirius's birthday party." Mary stated as a topic starter. "That's on Sunday. This is Friday night…what are we going to wear?"

I snorted. "Does it really matter?"

Mary pretended to clutch at her chest, "Ugh! Oh! Urrggh…" She gurgled.

Robbie caught her upper half as it slip the two feet to the floor, as began to fan her.

"Lily!" Marlene chastised me, the back of her hand was across her forehead, "How dare you! You know how silly of a question that is!"

"Oh yes." I nodded sarcastically. "Here let me make it up to you, Mary."

I got her to peak open one eye at me.

"I'll let you dress me however, alright?" I knew I would regret this but hey, sometimes dress-up days are fun!

She snapped right back up, "I'm feeling…feeling…filled with purpose." She clenched her hand into a fist.

Robbie and Marlene applauded her efforts.

My friends are such drama queens.

* * *

A/N:

I understand your frustration. Not much happened. That's why this one took me longer to get out. But it needed to happen.

Next: Sirius returnes, Lily has to do her errand, and GASP!

It's all depending...but the NEXT chapter or THE ONE AFTER will be the party! I'm getting so excited!

Songs that remind me of the Marauders:

**JAMES/LILY-**

-I won't say I'm in love -Herculese

-Just the Girl -Click 5

-What do I need with Love? -Thoroughly Modern Millie (James trying to get over Lily but can't)

-Gimme Gimme -Thoroughly Modern Millie !SEARCH THIS ONE! (Lily finally discovering that she want's to be with James. THIS ONE IS PERFECT! Just imagine her singing this through the halls of Hogwarts. It's a big belty song. it starts slow at first...then BAM! Epicness.

-I See the Light -Tangled 'Disney'. (Perfect duet)

**MARAUDERS-**

Trashin' the Camp -Tarzan (just picture them causing mayhem in the Great Hall)

The Boys are Back -High School Musical 3 (it's a guilty pleaser okay?)

Womanizer -Britany Spears (Sirius)

Guy Love -Scrubs TV show. (James and Sirius's relationship)

So, some of the one I love for James and Lily, ones that I think work perfectly, I can't put down. Because they would be a spoiler for what's going to happen later in the story. MWAHAHAHA-cough. sorry.

With Love,

Mrs. Jace Wayland


	20. Dirty Tapestries

A/N: We're in the 20's now!

Now, we're getting to the good stuff!

I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter!

_Previously on Alright, Evans?:_

_Lily has promised Sirius that she will help him get booze for his party. Avery has been expelled from Hogwarts. James and Sirius left on Friday to go to Mr. Potter's funeral. _

* * *

"How was the Funeral?"

Sirius and I were sitting in the common room on Saturday night. He and James had returned earlier that morning. James had gone off, instantly, to see Estella. Sirius had stayed behind and done nothing all day except stare into the fireplace.

"It was just lovely." He said monotone.

I bit my lip. We were one of the few people left in the Common Room. It _was_ getting late, after all. "We're you…close to the Mr. Potter?" I knew the answer, but it was polite to ask.

"Yes. He's the father I wish I had." He actually moved and sat back.

"How is James doing?" I didn't_ really_ want to talk about James. But I also wanted to know if he was doing alright.

"Not well." Sirius rubbed his forehead. "He still gets into these funks where he does absolutely nothing but mourn."

I didn't say it, but I noticed a similarity between them.

"Not that I blame him…its just…he puts on a good show." He snorted. "I think the hardest part…the moment it really hit him, was when he walked into his house. When he walked into his house, and only saw his mother waiting there for him."

I cringed, "I can't imagine."

Sirius nodded, grimly, "And I just can't stop thinking about how_ bad_ I feel, not for James, not for his Mr. Potter, how bad I feel for his mother." He bit his lips, "Her son's all grown up, her husbands…dead, and she's all alone. I think seeing James go was harder for her, then it was for him to leave."

"He _wanted _to leave his mother?" That just didn't sound like James. I curled up tighter on the sofa, tucking my bare feet under me.

"James is one of the most self-less people I know. And just this once: He wanted to do something for himself. He was hurting too badly to stay any longer. He needed to leave. I think she understood that."

I liked having serious discussions with Sirius. (I cringed internally at that sentence) He really is a great guy.

I looked at his saddened form, I needed to cheer him up, "Hey, Sirius?"

He was still staring into the fire, but he raised his eyebrows, showing me he was listening.

I cleared my throat, "Don't I have to help you out?"

He looked at me, confused.

"Oh C'mon!" I cried, kidding around. "You can't tell me you forgot about your Birthday tomorrow? Or how you made me promise to help you get illegal substances? WELL, if you don't remember…" I trailed off, suggesting that I was glad he had forgotten.

"Hold on there, Evans." He smiled. I was getting to him. "Of course you have to help me out. I am just surprised that you didn't try to avoid me." He stood up and stretched.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I'm a glutton for punishment."

He snorted, and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't in the same manner that James does. But I still felt a stab through my chest when I saw it.

"Wait here." He turned and began to head up the boy's staircase.

* * *

"Why have I never heard about this?" I mumbled as the hump on the back of the One-eyed Witch opened up.

Sirius had gone upstairs and came back down empty handed. He kept asking me to close my eyes randomly, and then he would spout knowledge of where we needed to go next. It was quite confusing. But, I knew, that if I ever asked him directly what he was doing…he'd never tell me.

"You've never heard about this, love, because we Marauders like to keep secrets." He hopped in the open 'hump' and disappeared. "Don't fret, maiden, I'll catch thee!" He called, echoing.

I sighed. It was dark in there. I was afraid, at first, that it was some trick. But Sirius had gone first…that bloke had better catch me.

I hauled one leg in, then the other. I was sitting on the edge of the statue. I looked down, "Are you sure?" I called.

I heard him grunt, "Why were you sorted into Gryffindor, again?" He mumbled.

I pursed my lips and took offense. _'I'll show him Gryffindor courage.' _ I jumped. I slid down the earthen incline, and slammed my forehead into the dirt wall.

Sirius was laughing.

"You didn't catch me." I accused him, rubbing my face.

"You didn't land near me." He lied.

Damn him.

"Alright, let's go." I motioned for him to lead the way. He nodded and lit his wand. I followed suit.

We were mostly silent for the walk. The only time we really spoke, other then to warn each other about rocks or low ceilings, was when we reached our destination.

"Sirius?" I poked my head out of the hole he had made in the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Yeah?" He was up on the floor of the building we were in.

"Is this…?" I looked around at the boxes stored on the wooden floor around us. "Hogsmeade?"

"Well," He grunted, lifting a box and placing it in front of the hole. "This is Honeydukes _in_ Hogsmeade. So, yes, technically you'd be right."

He shifted the case towards me; it looked slightly difficult to maneuver.

"Lily, if I toss this down the hole…would you be able to catch it?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Right, woman. I'll catch it." He grabbed the tops of my arms and pulled me up and out of the tunnel with ease. "I'll go down, and _you_ push it into the passage and I'll catch it, yeah?" He didn't wait for an answer as he jumped down into pit.

I placed both hands on the back of the case and began to push. It was a little heavy but not too bad.

"Sirius?" I strained.

"What?"

"Why is there a case of liquor in the cellar of Honeydukes? I mean," I pushed again and the wooden case scrapped on the wooden floor. "This is a candy shop."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I put it down here a week ago. Last time we were at Hogsmeade." He didn't question that I knew it was liquor.

I gave it one last shoved and it dropped into the passage, and I heard Sirius grunt as he caught it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _I heard him whisper.

I sat on the edge of the floor and hopped down. I lit my wand to see the case floating mid-air.

* * *

"Merlin!" I laughed, shining my light around a corner. We had reached Hogwarts not too long before. We were slowly, but surely, making our way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Why on earth would you buy that?"

"I like Motorcycles." He shrugged, smiling.

"But without flight, they're dangerous! Why on earth would you mess with it and make it even more dangerous?"

Sirius had just relayed a story about, this past summer, He had gone out and bought a Motorcycle. When he had come back home. (I realized that 'Home' for him is where the Potter's live.) James and Mr. Potter were so excited. Mr. Potter, apparently, had helped find the spells and whatnot to help Sirius along with his plan.

I looked at him. He was smiling fully, he adored the Potters. Anyone could see that.

"Because, Lily-dear, What would life be without a little…" He trailed off. And stopped moving. We were in the middle of a tapestry corridor. The walls were covered in them. I didn't know why he was stopping.

"Wha-"

"Shh!"

"Did you just-?"

"Shh!"

"Bully." Why did this keep happening to me? Everyone keeps shushing me!

"Lily…" he was looked down the corridor where it, in the distance, took a right turn. "I think someone's-"

That when I heard it Male voices talking in loud whispers. Then, a light started to light up the turn at the end of the corridor. Someone _was_ coming. More then one 'someone'. And here Sirius and I were: Out after curfew with a case of booze.

Great.

Sirius grabbed my arm really quickly and pulled me, and the case which was still floating, to one of the tapestries. He pulled it aside expertly, and shoved all of us inside. He titled the case on its side against the back wall of the hidden alcove to make more room for the two of us.

It was quite cramped in there. And bloody quiet. I had my arms up and resting in-between Sirius and I. His arms were stretched out above my head (I'm short compared to him. He's even taller than James) and his hands were braced on the wall. Our legs were touching, and every time we breathed it pushed out chests together.

That's why I kept my hands where they were. I didn't want my chest directly touching Sirius's. Weird, WEIRD, _WEIRD!_

I tried to breath quietly as the group of people came closer. Sirius and I could hear what they were discussing, now.

"Yeah, it is too bad. Too bad for_ us!"_ One of them was saying.

"I know! We're left behind. Now were going to look like 'kiddies' when we actually join." Another voice complained.

"We'll be fine." That was Severus.

I automatically stiffened. Sirius glanced quickly at me, then away.

"Can you believe it? A Black? Being against us? Against what his family believes?"

Sirius's hands that rested above my head, clenched into fists.

"Yeah, well, Sirius Black ended up in Gryffindor. What else do you expect? He's mixed up with 'saintly' people like the Potters. He left his family two summers ago to go and live with them!"

They were all laughing quietly now. They seemed unafraid of getting in trouble. I saw their shadows dance across the gap in the tapestry and wall.

"And that Lupin guy?"

Sirius was so still, he barely seemed to breath.

"We know, we know, Snape." One mumbled. "There's no way to proved that he's a-'

_CREEEEEAK._

I squeezed my eyes shut. I had shifted my foot, which had been resting awkwardly on the top of the case, to the floor. The wood had creaked quietly in response.

We were screwed.

"Someone's here." Snape murmured. I heard feet pattering and then the swoosh of fabric moving.

"I bet they're hiding behind on of these!" One cried. I heard more Swooshing of fabric being pulled away from the wall.

I looked panicked at Sirius. He was staring hard at the wall above my head. Thinking fast.

As I began to hear feet approached slowly down the line of tapestries, He snapped his eyes to me 'Sorry'. He mouthed.

'_Wha-?"_

Sirius grabbed the front of my blouse and tugged. The buttons popped to the floor. I gasped. He reached behind him and tugged his shirt off in one quick motion.

Just as the tapestry's corner was pulled back, Sirius grabbed me with one arm round my back and snogged me.

The tapestry was fully removed now. But Sirius kept snogging me.

I had automatically closed my eyes when he his lips had touched mine, it was instinctual. He was moving his lips fiercely across mine. I was pushed against the wall. My arms had somehow been wound around his neck.

His breath was sweet.

"OI!" Someone shouted.

Sirius broke from the kiss and looked around, blearily. Good acting, I couldn't help but admire.

"Oi, yourself. Interrupting my snog with a pretty girl." He chastised, he turned back to me and pressed his lips to mine, slower this time.

"Gross!" The guy cried. He let go of the tapestry. Sirius removed his lips from mine, but didn't back away. We listened together.

"That was Black."

"Regulus?"

"_No._" someone said snottily. "_Sirius Black_, speak of the devil."

"What's he doing?"

"Snogging some girl."

They hadn't recognized me!

"Oh." Uncomfortableness. "Did he hear anyth-"

"No. They looked a little…preoccupied."

They all laughed as they walked away.

Sirius leaned away finally and rested his head on the wall opposite of me.

I was breathing heavy. I looked over at him, he was shirtless. I glanced away again. It was a weird feeling. To find someone attractive…yet not be attracted _to_ them.

"Sorry." He breathed.

I shrugged. "You did what you had to do. And it worked, no less!" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

He smile turned wider.

Mine faded, "What?"

"Your shirt's still busted open, Evans."

"Fuck!" I whispered and turned away.

"I love when women curse."

"Really?" I said, stepping out from behind the tapestry. "I think it's trashy."

"Well," he stepped out too, bringing the case with him, "It's trashy on a trashy girl. When a nice, pretty, and good girl says it…" He put a hand to his, still unclothed, chest. "Sex to my ears."

I rolled my eyes. I could only clutch my shirt closed.

"You're not a bad snog, Red." He said to me once we started moving.

I smiled, "You're not too bad yourself." I bumped him with my shoulder.

He laughed, "Damn," he said, looked at his watch. His other arm was levitating the case. "James'll be wanting me to meet up-" He stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked, worriedly.

"James." He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, that is his name. His last name is Pott-"

"Lily, you can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" I wasn't following.

"You can't tell anyone we snogged. Please." He looked so scared.

"I wasn't planning on it…?"

"I mean it, Lily." He turned and grabbed my shoulders. "This can't get around."

I was starting to get offended, "Well if this was _so_ horribly beneath your standard, you needn't worry-"

He scoffed, "Lily, don't be ridiculous. You're gorgeous. You're not _beneath_ me. Every guy in this school would love the opportunity to get in your knickers."

I opened my mouth to object.

"It doesn't have anything to do with my reputation…or yours even! Just do this….for me. Please."

"Alright, alright. I said I'm not telling, didn't I?" I grumbled, but more gently.

He smiled at me. "Good." We kept on walking. "Besides," He continued, smugly. "The only reason I didn't go after you when we were younger was because James wanted you."

I rolled my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that if James hadn't of claimed you as his territory when we were younger…I would have probably tried to seduce you into a broom cupboard or…a tapestry, if you will, a long, long time ago."

"Oh yes, and I would have willingly gone, too." I said sarcastically.

He laughed.

I smiled, _'Why can't all boys be this easy to talk to?'_

_

* * *

_

Ooooo. I want to know what you guys think! Of course more of those kids' discussion will have light shed on it.

What's some of the more memorable parts of my story so far?

Also, any stories you recommend me read? Put in in a review! I love finding new stories! I like Marauders Era (duh) and Next-Gen.

I have a story recommendation (if some of you have possibly not read it yet. If not, you haven't lived.)

It's called: "Boyfried" and it's by Molly Raesley! I get week in the knees when I read it! It's probably one of my favorite James/Lily fic of all time.

Review please! (I've reached 300!) WOOT! 3 3 3 3

lovingly yours,

Mrs. Peeta Mellark.


	21. Veritaserum?

A/N: I thought I'd tell you one this ahead of time:

THIS IS THE PARTY!

_Previously on Alright, Evans?:_

_Sirius and Lily get trapped by Death Eater wannabe's and thus have to 'snog' they're way out of the situation. Sirius say's they can't tell anyone. It also comes to light that Sirius would have probably tried to get with Lily (in a non-romantic way/ he want's her bod) when they were younger if it weren't for the fact that James had laid claimed to her. They also got booze for the party._

* * *

This party was wild. It was wilder, I think, because it was only and all Gryffindors invited.

I had strolled down the stairs about an hour ago to find the room dimmed with random streaks of light flying around the room. All the Furniture was removed from the center of the floor.

The Marauders had created a dance floor for this party. Remus must have told them about the disco floors. Each individual tile was lighting up. But even more spectacular: it lit up straight to the roof like a spot light. So in that one square of the room, one could not help but turn colors.

Everyone was dressed in street clothes. Which I had been immensely grateful for once I had strolled down. Mary had dressed me in a loose black off the shoulder sweater I owned and jeans the belled.

She had taken her wand and straitened my hair for this one. (It was always in loose curls at its ends) I felt really conscious about how it swayed every time I turned my head. It was also _so_ long. It reached my waist, instead of my elbows.

Music was pouring out of every corner and wall in the common room as I walked up to the makeshift bar.

"Hello, Lily!"

I looked up, "Remus, hey!" It was darker in the common room, I could hardly see more than his hair, eyes, and nose. "You're working bar?" I laughed.

He shrugged; he was bouncing to the music as he poured people drinks. "Yeah, I have to, see. Peter doesn't know how to, James…just won't, and Sirius will purposefully make everyone so drunk that they all start puking. So, yeah, it's me by default." He smiled at me and grabbed a cup. "You want a mixer or strait Firewhiskey?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't one for alcohol. (Except for that little stash I keep under the floorboards) "Um, a mixer, please."

He nodded, and began pouring. "So, you helped Sirius get all this?" he asked.

I shifted, reminded of Sirius's and mine's snog, "Yeah, it wasn't easy. That is one hell of a walk to and from Hogsmeade."

Remus made a face and nodded, "Here you go, Lils." He handed me my drink.

"Thanks, Rem." I turned and walked back to where Mary was talking to Robbie.

"Hey, Mary." I took a sip of my drink.

She looked away from Robbie, "Oh, hey Lily!" She looked my up and down. She then proceeded to say something but I was unable to hear her, due to the crowed on the dance floor cheering suddenly.

"What?" I yelled over to her.

"You do look good in that sweater!" She yelled back, "Robbie and I are going on to the dance floor! Wanna come?" She started in that direction.

I shook my head. I wasn't drunk enough for that crowed. At least Mary has had one full drink already. "No, thanks! Hey! Wait a sec!" I said to her. She turned back to me and listened, "Why did you and Remus break up, again? All those years ago?"

Thinking about how nice Remus was had reminded me of how lucky a girl would be if she were with him. And in Fifth year: Mary had dated him. It was a 'mutual' break up.

Her expression turned sour, "He's just…I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow, "So it was all his fault?"

She looked at me surprised, "No, no, no…I just…none of it…is his fault." She finished.

"Don't you mean 'was'?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Lily! I'll see you later, okay?" She turned and wandered onto the dance floor.

I just nodded and took a sip of my drink. It tasted good, surprisingly. So I took another.

I decided then and there that I would (finally) hunt Sirius down and wish him a happy birthday.

I wandered around for a few minutes, constantly bumping into people. Mostly drunk girls who were wearing skimpy articles of clothing.

Everyone seemed to be yelling. I couldn't see two meters in front of me. There were lights flashing from one end to the other, the music was pounding. I pushed my way through a couple dancing really close on the dance floor. I spilt half of my drink on the girl…

"Oh! Sorry!" I cried.

"Watch it next time, bitch!" She said drunkenly.

I looked at her. She looked back a me defiantly.

I splashed the rest of my drink in her face.

"Bitch." I murmured, as she sputtered. I walked past her and went to get another drink. She didn't follow me.

I slapped my cup down and looked at the barely visible Remus. "Another, please."

He raised an eyebrow (or so I imagined) and took my cup from me. "Already finished that one?" He asked cautiously.

I snorted, "No, some fourth year girl got snotty with me. And her face flew right into my drink."

He laughed, "Imagine that."

"I know, weirdest thing."

He finished pouring me my drink and handed it over, "Let's hope no more faces end up in this one, yeah?"

"I shall pray on it." I turned and resumed my hunt for Sirius.

I ran into a very drunk Marlene.

"Hey, Marls…" I said steadying her.

"Hey Lily!" She yelled. "What're…guess who's here? Guess, Guess. Sirius is!" She laughed

"Yes, I assumed he would be…you know, since this is his party and everything…"

She laughed harder. "Oh, Lily! Do you know who else is here?"

I shook my head. She grabbed my arm to steady herself. She spilt some of her drink.

"James Potter's here, LILY!" She yelled my name.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure he's here, too." I wasn't good around drunken people apparently. I decided to leave while I still could. "You know what? I'm going to check to see if he's actually here! Okay? Okay." I said like I was talking to a three year old.

I removed my arm from her prying hands and scampered away as quickly as I could.

I should have been watching where I was going.

Of course I would run into James and Estella.

"Lily!" Estella cried. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She didn't seem too pissed. But I could tell she'd had some. "You know, you are like…one of the only people here I know." She was a happy drunk apparently.

"You know lots of people Estella." I chided her. Of course with all the yelling we were having to do, it's a wonder it sounded compassionate at all.

I tried not to pay attention to James. He was watching us converse with an odd expression on his face.

She shook her head, "No, no, no, I really like you! You're honest and kind!" She giggled a bit. "And you didn't give me detention for when James and I…well…" She winked at me. James rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "_You know._"

My stomach dropped and the mention of that night. I tried not to vomit on her. "It was no problem at all, Estella. Just don't let me catch you at it again." I reprimanded her with joking seriousness. I really hoped she took it seriously, though.

"Oh no worries!" she said waving her hand at me. She turned to James and ran a hand up his chest into his hair. He smiled down at her with adoration, "James and I have found _other_ places since." She giggled into his chest and buried her head there. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

I turned away sharply, not looking at them I bid them farewell. I glanced once back at them as I walked away and regretted it instantly: James had lifted her off her feet and she had her legs wrapped around his middle, snogging profusely.

I turned back around and stopped dead. The pain of seeing that. The pain of knowing what it was like to kiss him. The pain of knowing I could have had that, that I it was my fault I stood here, by myself. The pain was eating me alive. I felt my stomach roll.

I was so jealous I couldn't feel any part of my limbs. I was so tortured at what I did to myself that I was going to vomit. I reached up and grabbed a chunk of my hair and tugged. It hurt. I was able to think clearly again.

I looked morosely at my full cup of mixer. I smiled grimly. '_At least I know what to do with my sorrow tonight...'_

I brought the cup to my lips and chugged it all down, tilting my head back slowly to keep the flow going. When it was gone, I brought my head back down.

I crushed the cup in my hand. '_Drown them.'_

* * *

I laughed along with the crowd. Sirius was dancing atop a table and was swinging his shirt around.

The floor rose to meet me. I pounded my hands on the edge of the sofa that appeared. "Sirius!" I yelled. He didn't seem to hear me. He rolled along a tabletop. "Sirius!" I called again. I thought I was being pretty clear.

He turned to look at me. His hair swung around. "Yeah, loooove?" He laughed "Why're you…on the floor?"

I looked up. The floor was above my head. I was lying on my back. "I don't know!" I called laughing.

Both Sirius's came above me and hauled me up.

"Thanks, guys!" I cheered. I fell onto the magically appearing sofa.

"Who wants to play a game?" James called.

I rolled my head around to look at him. "James." I said softly. He didn't hear me.

He's so beautiful. And funny. And beautiful. Wait, aren't men handsome? I nodded. "Handsome, yes." I said.

Estella turned to me. My head was somehow in her lap. "I know!" She said, giggling, "Sirius is handsome isn't he?"

"What's handsome?" I turned and looked at Sirius who had now joined James atop the table.

"Games sound great, mate!"

"That rhymed!" Someone called.

"Okay, We _were_ going to play Truth or Dare, tonight. BUT because some of you are too pissed to keep quiet out in the halls. We can't play that."

There was a general uproar from the crowdalong with some cursing. I was among them. I sat upright, my vision swam.

James held up his hands. "But we're going to play a different game. Kind-of a mix between '10 Fingers' and 'Strip Poker'."

There was general approval from the crowd.

"Good, first thing's first: KIDDIES!" James hollered into the crowd of people. "If you are not Fifth years and above: this party if over for you!"

Much yelling came from the Fourth and Third Years. Most of the younger ones weren't even allowed to come down to start with.

"Sorry," Sirius shrugged, and then swayed. "You can go next year." He said as a mass of people trudged up the stairs.

"Wait, Padfoot," James said, mockingly, "We won't be here next year."

They paused and looked at each other.

Then they burst out laughing. "Sucks for you!" Sirius cried. "Bye, bye, now!"

I closed my eyes for a moment, resting them. They felt like they were working doubly hard tonight.

"Okay," James clapped his hands together once all the Underclassmen had gone. "Everyone gather 'round!"

There was a great amount of shuffling around as over thirty people sat in a giant circle in the Common Room.

Some one had grabbed my arms and hauled me to a random spot in the circle. I saw that it was Estella.

"Thanks!" I said. She's soooo nice.

"This'll be fun!" She clapped.

I just love her.

"Okay, rules." James said at the head of the circle to my right. I was sitting a ways down from him. I could still hear him clearly, though. Estella was to my right.

I glanced around to locate all my friends.

Marlene was at the end opposite James.

Mary was with Robbie across from me.

Sirius and Remus were on either side of James.

And Peter…was asleep on the counter of the bar.

"The rules: You have to answer the question. If you choose not to you have to remove an article of clothing. If you choose not to do that: you're out of the game."

Everyone nodded. Even me, with my sluggish mind, was able to understand it.

"One more thing!" Sirius cried. "Just so that we teenagers get some sex going on in here."

There were catcalls at that statement.

"Every time you answer a question truthfully…" He pulled out a bottle. "You spin the bottle and see who you snog."

Cheers happened at this. Everyone was drunk enough for snogging random people.

"Are we ready, then?" James called.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Oh, one more thing…" Remus levitated tiny shot glasses to everyone in the circle. "Don't spill it. It took us forever to knick it. It's veritaserum."

I felt a shock of surprise go around my brain before I grabbed and drained the tiny glass.

"Now everyone must tell the truth." Sirius and James bumped fists.

Let the games begin!

* * *

I laughed along with everyone else, as Marlene had to snog some fifth year boy.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. I clapped my hands when he tried to slip his tongue in. She pushed him away and whipped her lips flirtatiously.

"Okay, okay!" James said, "Marlene pick your victim."

She put a finger to her lips and looked around. "James." She smiled at him.

He grinned, "Bring it."

She bit her lip and pondered for a moment. "Oh! Okay…" She giggled. "Are you a virgin? And if not…how many girls have you slept with?"

"You're just assuming they're girls?" Sirius interjected. Everyone laughed. James punched him in the shoulder.

"Ah, ah, Marls." He chastised, "Only one question. So, which is it?"

She rolled her eyes.

I hated to admit that I so desperately wanted to know the answer, too.

"Well, How many girls have you slept with? That way: it'll tell me if you're a virgin anyway."

People praised her intelligence. Even I couldn't help at that. What with my sluggish brain…I can barely form coherent sentences.

"Fine, fine." James held up his hands in surrender. He looked at the floor for a moment, counting. "Six. I've slept with six birds."

Jeers from the boys.

"Gettit, Potter!"

"Damn, and I bet they were all _fit!_"

I cringed. _Six?_ That was more boys then I've snogged! I tried not to focus on how jealous it made me that six lucky girls got James Potter.

I looked over at Estella. She was looking at James, so I couldn't really see her face. _'I wonder if she's one of the six…'_

I pushed that thought away. My head was starting to clear. It must have had something to do with the veritaserum…

"Okay, my turn to spin the bottle." He leaned forward and grabbed one end and gave it a spin.

It spun…

It spun…

It spun…

It landed on…himself.

"Bollocks!" He laughed. "How'd I manage that?"

I felt Estella relax beside me. I looked over at her but her face was smiling.

"Guess I have to snog myself, yeah?"

We all laughed.

He brought up his hand, laughed, and gave it a lick.

"Eww! Hahahaha!" the room was full of laughter.

Sirius next to him and chugged down his third drink. While everyone was getting more sober…he was getting drunker. "That's it Jamesie…" He coughed, "Love a liddle on you self."

"Alright, alright…" James looked around the group. "Caleb!" He called at a sixth year boy.

"Me?"

"Yeah… ready?"

"Bring it, Potter."

James smiled. "Who's that bird you were talking about in the changing rooms that one day after Quidditch practice?"

Caleb smiled and flicked him off.

"Yeah," James continued, pretending to try and remember, "The one you supposedly shagged?"

"Ahhh!" The crowed 'Oooo'd' at this new piece of information.

Caleb shook his head and tugged at his belt: he wasn't going to answer.

"Woooo!" I cheered along with everyone. He had already lost his shirt from his denial to answer a previous question. Now his pants had to come off.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down again. It was his turn to ask someone a question.

He looked directly at me.

"Lily Evans."

I smiled. "Move it or lose it."

"Ooooo…" James muttered. My head shot towards him. It was the first time he had acknowledged me all night. "Evans's is getting feisty."

I flipped my hair at him and grinned.

"Okay, Lily." Caleb scratched his neck. "Who's the last person you snogged?"

I froze.

So did Sirius.

Sirius was the last boy I snogged. We both didn't want to tell anyone. Sirius for some unknown reason… and me? I glanced at Marlene: she was smiling at me. Well, I didn't want to seem like I was betraying my friends…

I pursed my lips. I decided to take a look at James. He was observing the floor.

'_He thinks he was the last person to snog me! He doesn't want me to tell, either!'_ I looked over at Estella, she was grinning at me. '_James doesn't want Estella to know.'_

The fact that James was…ashamed…that he had snogged me hurt. But what felt good was that he was wrong. What felt good was that he had no idea that while he's been with Estella…I've been snogging someone, too. Whether it was only one time or not.

I decided on a half-truth.

"It was in a hallway after midnight a few days ago." I smiled and stood up. I began lifting up my shirt to remove it.

"Ow, ow!" People hollered.

I had to remove an article of clothing because I didn't directly answer the question. I didn't necessarily have to say anything. But a part of me just wanted James to know that he wasn't the last boy to have my lips.

After I removed my black sweater, I swung it around over my head, and laughed. I was wearing a black bra with it. At least I looked good.

After sitting down, I glanced at Sirius. He was smiling into his drink. After that, I got up the courage to look at James. He was glaring at me. I mean: _glaring_ at me. As if he was trying to figure out what was up.

I smiled at him.

He didn't smile back.

"My turn!" I called. Well, if he's going to be in a crappy mood then the hell with him.

Everyone got re-situated.

"Sirius?" I said sweetly.

He looked up at me. "Ready."

"Have you ever…" I thought hard about what I was going to ask. "…Cheated…on someone you were dating."

He locked eyes with me. He didn't look angry. He only looked…thankful? Why would he be thankful about that?

"No." He said. "I have never, no will I ever, cheat on a girl of mine." I couldn't help but noticed that his eyes glanced towards Marlene.

I looked back at her too. She was staring open mouthed at her hands. I knew this was a good question to ask. At least she now knows the truth. Sirius couldn't lie. He had taken veritaserum just like the rest of us. He was bound my truth telling.

"Spin the bottle time!" He laughed and reached forward. He twisted the end and it spun.

And it spun…

And it spun…

And it spun…

And it landed on me.

Sirius sat back, shocked. Everyone cheered.

'_Merlin!_' I couldn't help but wonder, _'What are the odds?'_

"Alright then, Lils." He rolled up his sleeves and crawled over to me, unsteadily. He was still quite drunk.

All of the sudden I was very aware of all the eyes on us…and the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Sirius…maybe we shouldn't…"

He rolled his eyes at me. And grabbed my face and brought it close to his. "Lily, really? … We've …snogged before."

"_WHAT?"_

I didn't get a chance to see who spoke, before Sirius planted his lips on mine. Even though he was drunk, he was still an excellent kisser. His lips moved on mine slowly. I moved mine along his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I reached up and grabbed his hair.

Then suddenly he was gone.

_SMACK!_

I heard the tale tell sound of a fist colliding with flesh. I opened my eyes to see James standing over Sirius who was clutching his face, on the floor.

James looked angrily at me and held my gaze. "Game over." He said.

No one dared argue.

* * *

A/N: OH. I am so cruel, aren't I?

Yeah, James found out. It is very clear that he's not happy.

How will Estella feel about this outburst?

How will Marlene feel about the snogging of one Sirius Black?

What's going to happen between James and Sirius?

I didn't even want to stop writing this here! lol I'm sorry reviewers! Bring on the love/hate!

Yours forever,

Mrs. Darcy


	22. Detention Party

A/N: It's been forever! I'll explain at the end of the chapter!

I won't keep you! Read, Read, READ!

_Previously on Alright, Evans?: Sirius spills the beans that he and Lily snogged before. James punches Sirius. It's a Sunday night party for Sirius's birthday and everyone in drinking! James ends the party after knocking Sirius out._

* * *

I woke up to a splitting headache. I blinked in the light blearily. I swiveled my head around.

There was light pouring in from the window. I was laying on the couch in the common room. The fire in front of me was still smoldering. I sat up slowly and looked around.

The common room was a mess. Streamers littered the floor, cups were strewn about the room, and people were asleep in odd and various locations.

Mary was asleep on the floor beside my couch. Robbie must have been lucky and made it upstairs. Marlene was- I cringed. I didn't want to think about Marlene.

The Marauders…were nowhere to be found. Surprise, surprise.

I rolled off the couch (careful not to step on Mary) and stretched. There was a glinting coming from the mantle above the fireplace. I stumbled over to it.

It was a clock. The face was flickering in the sunlight. I yawned and rumpled my hair, I glanced at the time:

10:45…on a Monday.

"OHMOTHEROFMERLIN!" I shouted.

Mary's head shot up. "Wha?"

"MARY! Get upstairs NOW!" I was already halfway up the girls' staircase. I slammed open the door to find Robbie and Marlene still asleep.

I let out a high pitch shriek that woke them both up. Robbie fell off her bed and onto the floor.

"What the fu-" Marlene started, her hands clamped over her ears.

"WE'VE MISSED OUR FIRST LESSON!" I cried! I slipped into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush.

"We've WHAT?" Mary yelled from the door to our room. "How did we-? Oh, it's Monday isn't it?"

There was a great scrambling as the other three girls began getting ready.

"We're so dead. We're so dead. We're so dead." Marlene kept repeating.

Mary kept cursing because she kept stubbing her toe. And Robbie was heard shoving furniture out of the way to locate a clean shirt.

I hurried out of the bathroom just as they ran in to do their teeth and face. I began getting dressed in my Friday clothes. They were clean enough, and it's not like anyone could tell the difference. Just to make sure, I spritzed myself with perfume before running out the door and down the staircase.

Everyone was still asleep: also missing his or her lessons. All the Gryffindors 5th year and above had missed their first lessons of the day.

I used my shriek again, and it worked to the same effect. Only a couple of drunkards remained in slumber.

"Everyone! We're missing our second lessons right now! Move, move!" I yelled.

It took a few seconds for what I said to kick in. When it finally did, there were great shouts and scrambling.

What a fan-fucking-tastic way to start this week.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Mary asked, slamming down her bag "Everyone, I mean EVERYONE in Gryffindor: 5th year and above, has detention on Wednesday night."

I groaned and placed my goblet against my forehead. It was dinnertime and I still had a major headache. "I know. I mean, McGonagall was mad but…damn! A _Wednesday_ night?"

Robbie groaned next to me.

Marlene hadn't spoken to me since this morning. I'm not really sure why. I'm still a little fuzzy on what exactly she said to me at the end of the party. Well, _when_ it ended when James had-

I ended my train of thought there. I still wasn't sure what happened with James…

AEAEAEAEAEAE

"_James!" Estella cried. She clasped her hand over her mouth and stumbled up to James and grabbed his clenched fist. "What're you doing?"_

_He straitened up, still staring at me, "Nothing. I think it's time for you to go back to your dorm, Ella…"_

_Estella glanced quickly at me. I was too out of it to read her expression. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek before departing. I was surprised at her lack of arguing. Huh, perfect, perfect, perfect._

_I would have turned my head to see her leave if my vision hadn't been snagged by James's glare. _

"_James." Remus said. He had gone over to Sirius during that exchange and was kneeling over him. "You need to go to bed too." _

"_What?" James spat and spun around. "How dar-"_

"_Go." Remus looked angry for once. "You attacked Sirius."_

"_Yeah, but he-" _

"_But nothing." Remus helped sit Sirius up who was clutching his eye. "Liberation." Remus muttered at James._

_James instantly stepped back and snorted. He turned and stomped up the staircase and out of sight. Ten seconds later there was a bang of a door. _

_I looked around at the remaining people to find every one staring at me. Only at me. I glanced around for my friends. I couldn't see Robbie but I saw Mary stand up and make her way over to me. _

_I glanced once at Marlene who was staring at Sirius on the ground. She glanced quickly at me before looking away. Anger burned in her eyes._

* * *

The next day, which was Tuesday, passed relatively the same. It was antsy and quiet. Everyone kept themselves tightened up, because no one wanted to get on the bad side of the professors now. Not with Detention for 5th years and up waiting for us in one day.

I saw very little of the Marauders, though. There were in class, yes. But silent and taking notes for once. Maybe the lack of disturbance was due to the fact that James and Sirius were separated by Remus and Peter at all times.

I felt incredibly guilty for that. I mean, technically, I hadn't done anything wrong. Sirius was the one who had let slip that we had snogged the day before! Wait, how was that wrong either? Why does anything we did feel wrong?

I sighed to myself, and jotted down more notes in History of Magic.

I started when I saw a note fly slowly towards me from my right. I watched the paper airplane land softly next to me before unfolding silently.

I glanced around. The only people who saw it were me and Mary (who was sitting right next to me).

I moved it in front of me and began to read:

_Ginger,_

_So, I've obviously got a huge gob on me. James is furious that I snogged you. Can't really say why. I mean, he's got a beautiful girl on his arm. Well, let's hope he keeps her. There's something happening between them… _

_Let's just let bygones by bygones and not let our friendship get ruined over some stupid snogging. _

_Love,_

_Handsome rogue._

I rolled my eyes at the letter and composed a reply. Well, at least Sirius isn't angry with me.

_**Dear, Handsome rogue,**_

_**Is that name supposed to mean you are handsome for a rogue? Because if that is so, then that is not a very hard feat to come by. **_

_**Anyway, I'm glad you don't want to avoid me. I wasn't sure. Are you and James in a massive fight? Why doesn't he like you kissing me? What's it matter to him? He's got Estella.**_

_**Love, **_

_**A girl who appreciates not being called a ginger.**_

I sent the airplane back over with a spell of my own. I went back to copying notes to find, not long later, that Sirius had replied:

_Dear, Lily-kins_

_You should be ecstatic by the fact that me kissing you bothers him. I'll let you mull that over for a while shall I?_

_Love,_

_Ladies Man._

I snorted at his last sign off. I decided not to reply, sure that I wouldn't get a straight answer out of him. I suppose I would have to "mull" over why I should be "glad" that James is-

I sat up straight.

James is jealous!

I let out a squeal that I couldn't keep in. All heads in the classroom swiveled to look at me. Marlene was glaring.

"Sorry." I waved them off, trying to act calm.

James was jealous! He didn't want Sirius kissing me because he still-

I had to stop myself. What if…what if I was wrong? I would be getting my hopes up for nothing. I decided to 'mull it over' later when my squealing wouldn't get me in trouble.

But maybe! Just maybe…James still…wanted me? I bit my lip to keep from smiling. And by what Sirius said: James and Estella were having trouble! AHHH! This can't be real-!

"Lily!"

"What?" I whispered to Mary. A little miffed that she had shattered my revere.

"You broke your quill when you squealed."

I looked down at my shattered quill. "_Fuck."_

* * *

Wednesday night had finally rolled around. And no one was very excited.

I walked down the grand staircase chatting with Mary. Our detention was to be in the Great Hall that evening…joy.

"I don't want to be here!" Mary moaned, practically sliding down the stairs. The banister being the only thing holding her up. She looked quite ridiculous.

"Oh, and I do?" I asked helping her up once we reached the bottom. The rest of the three years were coming down the stairs behind us.

The Marauders were already present, though. Odd. My suspicions grew even more when I saw Sirius and James conversing and then giggling to each other. Oh no. They've made up. That means trouble for the rest of us.

I pursed my lips and tried to ignore them for the time being. McGonagall had just arrived. She looked severe and angry dressing in almost black dark green robes and pointed hat.

"Students."

We were silenced immediately.

"Thank you for arriving promptly at 8, as instructed. Now, you all know why you are here so I do not feel the need to remind you of your wrong doings." She scanned her audience of thirty some odd students. "I am horribly embarrassed by your choices on Monday. There was no excuse for missing your lessons. Now you all will be spending the night, until twelve…" She had to pause here, for many of the students had gasped at the late time. "And clean the entire Great Hall."

"Without magic?" A 6th year boy piped up.

McGonagall answered him with a look. "Now," She continued. "I asked the house elves to not clean up after dinner and leave it for you all." She took out her wand and gave it a flick. Around 15 buckets and mops appeared with sponges next to them. "You know what to do."

She ushered us all inside, summoned our wands, and shut the giant doors behind us. Terrific.

I turned to look at the mess. It was…well…disgusting. There were crusty food particles stuck to the floor, some things I couldn't identify, and lots of mushy and smeared around food substances.

Some students had already taken to a mop and broom when there was a great bang!

We all spun around to see Sirius, James, and Remus supervising Peter who was sealing the oak doors with a spell.

"Hey!" I yelled and walked forward. I WAS Head Girl after all. "One: what do you think you're doing? And two: how do you have your wand, Peter?"

Peter turned scarlet and turned to the other boys.

James decided to answer, "Well, One: we're sealing the professors out. And two: Peter stashed his wand in that potted plant earlier. She only summoned the wands that were on our bodies."

Sirius leaned in, "Yeah, we figured she wouldn't notice if a wand didn't come flying from Peter's direction. No offense, mate."

"None taken." Peter muttered before going back to sealing the door.

"Now why," I had to ask, "do you want to keep the professors out, anyway?"

All of them except for James smiled at me. I tried to pretend that it didn't hurt.

"For this." Sirius said taking Peter's wand and shooting it at a corner of the Great Hall. Music instantly started to play. New music from the radio stations.

A few students clapped when the recognized one of their favorite songs.

"Why-?" I started to ask before Sirius waved the wand again and dimmed all the torches lining the wall.

"Why?" He asked, while making the other corners of the sealed hall sing with music as well. "Because we figured that we could at least have some fun while we did muggle chores. No offense."

I laughed. "We are going to get in so much trouble because of you."

Sirius shrugged and was already beginning to dance. I turned to see many of the other students dancing already. Some of them dancing while mopping or scrubbing the floor.

I couldn't help but bob my head with the music. "Damn you guys." I laughed.

"That's it, Lils!" Sirius nodded, still dancing. "Laugh with the sinners! It's better then cryin' with the saints!" He moved away to go dance with a blonde 6th year.

I shook my head at his antics before I felt someone grab my elbow. My heart jumped when I turned to look-

"Oh! Hi, Remus!"

I winked at me before spinning me quickly around in a circle. I laughed.

"I didn't know you were a dancer!" I teased.

"Oh I'm not!" He laughed. "I just like to pretend I am!"

The music was loud and thumping. I was sure the teachers were able to hear it!

Twenty more minutes went by while we all laughed and danced to the music. It was actually quite fun!

And then:

"Hello, students."

The torches all came to full light and the music stopped abruptly.

"Hey!" some kids cried and then became silent when they saw who was standing by the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore." I muttered. He hadn't come in through the door! This man was full of surprises.

"Having a good time?" He was smiling at us.

"Um, yeah?" James answered uncertainty. It's amazing how just his voice makes my body hum with attention.

"Still cleaning?" Dumbledore asked, mildly.

I glanced around. Some students had been cleaning on and off. I at one point had cleaned a few stains off the wall (the wall: I kid you not).

We all nodded.

"Are you going to be done by midnight?" He folded his hands.

"Er," Remus started. "We should be…"

Dumbledore glanced at the students before him slowly. Finally he sighed and straitened up- he was smiling. "Alright, have fun then." He waved and excited through a magically appearing door behind the head table.

It was silent for a beat.

"Well! You heard the man!" James shouted, "Let's have some fun!"

The lights dimmed again, and the music began to play again. It was a fast paced song.

I still couldn't believe that Dumbledore was allowing this! Not that I was happy about it, mind you. I just figured…well, he'll always surprise me, I think!

Mary and I danced together for a little while when Robbie came over and took Mary away for something. I turned to find Remus putting a mop down to take a break.

I began to head over to him. I didn't want to admit it to myself that I was trying to avoid someone.

I was ten feet away from Remus when slow song began to play. People were coupling up and soon everyone was swaying in a mass with a partner. I slowed down because I didn't want it to seem like I was going over to him to ask him to dance. That would be awkward. But I never made it to him anyway.

Suddenly, in the dark lighting, I was spun around and found myself pressed against none other then the boy I had been trying to avoid.

"Alright, Evans?"

I stared stupidly at him for a moment. We were very close. I could feel his chest muscles underneath my hands. "Ughrm." I cleared my throat in a very lady-like manner. "H-hey." '_Hey'? 'Hey'? That's all you can come up with? 'Hey'?_

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "I wanted to talk to you, Lily. If you don't mind?"

I tried not to let it show how him just saying my name got me all hot and bothered. I don't think I succeeded being that I began breathing like I was in a marathon.

"Yeah! Sure!" I replied.

He bit his lip and stared at me in the eyes. "Well," He smirked at me. "Let's dance first, yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure!" _'Do I have any other vocabulary at my disposal? Oh mother of Merlin.'_

He placed his hands on my hips. And I moved my hands from his chest to his shoulders. I could feel corded muscle even there! Damn Quidditch! No, bless it! NO, DAMN IT!

He was frowning at me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously.

He smirked and rolled his eyes before yanking me flush against him. I gasped as my soft chest met his hard one. Our bodies lined up perfectly. Hips to hips, chest to chest. "We know each other pretty well, Evans. I think you can bear to be up against me."

I tried to breath evenly and laughed coyly, "I- yeah, I think I can bear it." Oh shit! Now I'm flirting with him! I'M flirting with JAMES POTTER! I'M flirting with a guy who has a GIRLFRIEND? Bad, Lily, bad!

Unfortunately I think James caught it, too. For he looked like he was trying not to laugh. Yeah, well, F-you, pal.

The music began to fade and I started to pull away. James grabbed my elbows before I got too far and looked at me very seriously. "Wait." He glanced around before dragging me to a darker section of the wall.

He looked at me quickly before turning away and pacing.

I wanted to let him think so I kept quiet…

When two minutes had gone by in silence I decided to speak up, "James?"

He started. "Yeah?" His voice was rough.

"You…wanted to talk to me?" I tried to prompt him. I looked over his shoulder. I was against the wall and he had his back to the crowd. No one was looking at us. Everyone was dancing and or cleaning.

"Yeah, Well…" There was silence for another minute.

"James, wha-"

"Why did you kiss Sirius?" He blurted out. His eyebrows pointed together, he looked confused.

I tried to joke with him first, "Because he's hot."

When James cringed, I realized that this was not the time. I also noticed that he was still standing very close to me. I could almost smell the mint on his breath. I was also being strongly reminded of how very tall he was…

"No, he was actually saving our asses, James." I said, truthfully.

He looked at me so intently that I almost felt the need to find a place to hide. "How so?" he inquired. But his eyes had a far off look to them. Almost as if he were asking it on autopilot.

"Because we were getting the booze for his party when…" I trailed off. "Wait. Why do I need to explain myself to you?"

James's eyes darted in between mine for a moment before he answered.

He answered with a grunt before grabbing my shoulders, pulling me away from the wall and dragging me up against him.

"Because." He whispered in my ear, before puling back to look me in the eyes. "You're only allowed to kiss me."

James crashed his lips against mine at that moment. And everything else in the world ceased to exist. The entire world zeroed into one point: James Potters lips. They moved and tasted and felt exactly as I remembered they did. They sound he makes in the back of his throat sounds exactly as I remember it did.

His hands were on my back and on my neck, tangled in my hair. His tongue explored my mouth and our breaths were timed perfectly. Nothing mattered more to me then this kiss I shared with him. Nothing mattered more to me then the realization that this is the last person I want to kiss on this planet. This is the last person I ever want to kiss in my entire life. I want him and only him and everything that comes along with him!

I moved my hands into his hair and rumpled it. He grunted and pushed me against the wall and lifted me up. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist. This felt amazing. Nothing was better then kissing James Potter.

"Lily." He gasped on my lips. I felt a tightening in my chest at the sound of my name on his lips. I bit his bottom lip before pulling away…

I sighed and pushed back his hair, "James." I whispered.

He groaned and let me down. He didn't let me go far, though. I was still up against the wall. He was looking down at me like he had won some contest.

My lips felt swollen and they were probably red. He was probably smiling at me because I looked completely claimed. I felt like I was too…

A wave of horror washed through me. I pushed away from him and slid down the wall.

"Lily?" He asked, startled.

I looked up at him, horror stricken.

"What's the matter?" He crouched down and tried to reach for me. I flinched away. A look of hurt flashed through his face, "What's wrong?"

I swallowed. "Estella."

James straitened up and frowned. "I know."

Now I was mad! I mean sure, I didn't regret kissing him! But HE at least should feel bad for cheating! " 'I know'? James! You cheated on-"

"No, I didn't." James crossed his arms over his chest. "We're 'on a break'." He rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Like he thought that was as stupid as I did.

"On a break?" I tried to clarify.

"Well, it was her idea." He stated. "But Lily…you have to know-" He reached for me.

"I don't 'have to know' anything until you choose." I had stepped away.

He stared at me.

I was afraid that I had made myself too vulnerable. I walked around his unmoving form and back into the crowd. I was sure he would choose his perfect Estella. I mean, he clearly didn't want to be on that break with her. He clearly likes her because she's everything I'm not.

I tried not to let the tears flow as I picked up a mop and began to clean for the next hour or so. I didn't think about anything and I didn't talk to anyone. And James…he stayed away from me for the rest of the evening and after McGonagall had let out (not after an angry lecture on how to properly spend detentions). His distance only confirmed what I knew I would eventually hear:

'I'm over you, Lily. And I want Estella.'

Because it's like what Sirius said: The romantic world hardly ever gives its players a happy ending…

* * *

A/N: OMG. It's been forever hasn't it? I am so sorry. There is no excuse for this! I just...couldn't get the first half of this chapter flowing! I knew how I wanted it to end but I just...couldn't...get there!

When I checked on reviews and some of you were worrying that I had either died or injured myself I was like: "...Okay. I NEED to get this chapter out." lol Um, You'll be please to know that because of that I worked on this chapter for 4 hours strait. It took FOREVER. But I did enjoy writing that James and Lily snogging! :) Lot of pent up sexual tension!

So, this is proof that ALL your reviews are important to me and I read each and everyone!

And as for James being a "cheater"? Well, Lily has always been his weakness.

I am deeply sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes it up to you, and I will get the next chapter out to you in my normal update time! :)

With love and appologies,

Breezieair!


	23. Today's the day

A/N:

Sorry I've been gone so long! I've had college classes to finish! But I'm back now with more free time then ever!

A few notes on this chapter: There will be a couple othe POV (Point Of Views) in this chapter. Which was intersting to write! It's clear, I promise.

_Previously on Alright, Evans?: James is supposedly on 'break' with Estella, he kisses Lily (much to her pleasure) and she demands that he make a decision. Also, keep in mind: the girls are making a Polyjuice potion so that they can play a prank on the boys._

* * *

I tried to get far enough ahead of her. To claim that I couldn't hear her shouts. I turned sharply around the west wing corridor with a quick glance behind me. She was hot on my heels.

"Lily!" She called for the fifth time that night. I pondered if I could claim deafness at that volume. Yes, I think I cou-

"LILY EVANS I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU EVENTUALLY! I WILL WEAR YOU DOWN, GIRL!"

Ok, I couldn't fake deafness at that volume. I stopped jogging and waited patiently for her to catch up to me.

Marlene panted as she finished her sprint. "Lily…you…bitch!" She panted, bent over. "You of all people….know….that I _hate_…exercise…" She leaned against the wall and pushed back her long dark waves of hair. Her high cheekbones had a sheen of sweat upon them.

I stayed silent. Not really knowing what to say. It was Monday. Over a week had gone by since Marlene and I had had an actual conversation. It was almost a week since James had snogged me, too-

Oh yeah, he hasn't gotten back to me on that, by the way.

He's been avoiding me. I guess Estella decided she wants him still. That's what I heard on Friday. And that's what I assumed when I saw him kissing her on Sunday…

I bit my lip hard. It _hurt_ to think about that. I didn't want to. I had to stay focused on the present.

"So," Marlene stated bending back up. She was more composed now, "We need to talk…"

"…Okay…" I stated, knowing I was going to get in trouble for snogging Sirius or some shit like that. None of which I wanted to deal with right now!

"I'm sorry."

Wait, what? "Wait, what?"

Marlene pursed her lips at me, "Making me repeat myself, I see how it is." She began pulling her curls into a ponytail. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry I got mad at you and I'm sorry I ignored you for the past week."

I stood there staring at her. This was not what I expected. But I'll certainly take it!

Marlene was continuing, "Mary was telling me how off you were for the past, I don't know, few days and, because you hadn't seemed bothered before, that it clearly had nothing to do with me…and so I felt bad for not being there for you."

I smiled faintly at her. "Marlene…" I didn't know what to say. "Marlene," I tried again, "…Sirius and I…"

She looked sharply at me. With an almost worried expression on her face.

"We're nothing. He's just a great friend! Yeah, we've snogged a total of two times: one was so we wouldn't get caught by Death Eater wannabes- uh, long story-," I added when she opened her mouth to question that, "And the only other time was the one you witnessed…and well, you say how that needed." I lifted my mouth in a smile.

"Thank you, Lily. I needed to hear that." She smiled and hugged me tightly. "But now you need to tell us what's up with you!" She linked arms with me. I think in a great effort to get things back to normal between us.

"Um…" '_Well, James and I snogged almost a month ago now, he then started dating the perfect girl right after, I've snogged his best friend, who is the only person that I admitted to that I'm in love with James, THEN James punches said best friend for snogging me: making me wonder what his feelings for me are. So, his perfect girlfriend puts them on hold…leading James to snog me during a detention party (GREAT!), I tell him he has to choose, and he gets right back together with his perfect girlfriend (Not so great.) without so much as an 'I'm sorry, Lily'… Oh yeah, and something went down between us when we were drunk over a month ago that I still don't know about!' _

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Marlene, "I don't really want to get into it all right now."

She pursed her lips but didn't push it. "Well, I have some good news for you at any rate." She put on a fake innocent expression.

"Oh dear, should I be running?"

She laughed, "No, you're going to love this!"

I stopped walking, "Just tell me already!"

She kept walking but turned around, walking backwards, so she could see me, "The Polyjuice potion is ready."

A slow smile began playing on my lips, and I chased after her to our dorm.

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

"Are you guys crazy?" I shouted.

I could not believe them. It was not 'easy'! It was not 'not a big deal! This wasn't easy, and it was a very big deal!

"Aw, C'mon Lily!" Mary begged, stirring the potion. Its smoke was clogging up our bathroom air so we kept having to vanish the offensive smoke. "It can't be that hard!"

"It can and it will!" I stubbornly refused. "Getting a lock of James Potter's hair will be quite difficult since he _guards it with his life!"_ I crossed my arms, looking down at my friends. All of which were kneeling next to the bubbling caldron.

"We all have to get a lock of hair!" Marlene tried to reason. "I have to get Blacks."

I pressed my lips together, "Well…why can't _I_ get Sirius's and _you_ get James's?" I tried to bargain. But I knew that Marlene wouldn't budge. She wanted an excuse to mess with Sirius.

She only colored in response.

"_Fine._" Mary muttered. "I'll get James's and _you_ can get Remus's. How's that sound?"

I smiled, "Fantastic."

"Good. Now, here's the game plan." She paused in her stirring to wipe her brow. "We all need to get the hair by tomorrow afternoon. We can't let this sit ready for too long." We nodded in response. "So when we all have our hairs…we'll…dispose of those boys-I don't know how yet-," she interjected when I opened my mouth, "right after lunch. Then we'll take the potion right there, after lunch, and spend the rest of the day as the boys."

Marlene laughed evilly, "And completely pay them back for all their pranks on us over the years."

Robbie leaned over the caldron and signed to Mary.

Mary nodded in understanding, "Yeah, our potion is not strong enough for us to last a _whole _day as them. We can only do half. We're lucky enough to get that…" She mumbled something as she trailed off.

"What was that?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at us through the fog, "We're lucky enough to get half the day…_if_ that."

"Wait," Marlene held up two hands, the sleeves of her robes almost falling into the potion, "You're telling us that you're not sure how long this'll last?"

"Correct!" Mary said, hoping to make a joke out of it.

"This is madness!"

"No, it'll be brilliant." I said. I was craving a distraction. I needed a break from thinking about James and his…ignoramus behavior. This will be the perfect distraction.

"Says the Head Girl who's supposed to be against breaking school rules." Marlene mumbled at me.

I shrugged, unperturbed. "Now," I placed a hand on top of Mary's to still her stirring. "Here's an excellent question…"

"Hm?"

"How does one dispose of _those_ four boys?"

* * *

Marlene ducked around a corner; afraid he'd seen her. As long as he was alone, everything was going according to plan. It was Monday night still, and he was just getting back from the 'Library'. Marlene snorted, _'more like finding some good shag.'_

When she could finally make out the sounds of his footsteps she began to put her plan into action.

She dropped her robes far down her back and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Once she had released her cleavage from it's too tight small shirt, she began to make short work on her school uniform skirt, literally. She pointed her wand at her hemline and muttered a spell. It shortened almost too much and Marlene could tell that if she even turned around, let alone bend over, her arse would be hanging out.

She shrugged, glad that she had worn a red lacy panties.

She was mussing up her hair just as Sirius rounded the corner deep in thought. Needless to say, and much to Marlene's pleasure, he stopped dead when he saw her.

He was in mid stride, hands in pockets. Again, Marlene was glad that they were the only one's in this hallway.

Marlene watched as Sirius opened and closed him mouth repeatedly with wide eyes.

She giggled, "Hi, Black." She made sure she snapped the 'k' on his last name.

She watched as he visibly swallowed. "McKinnon." His voice was raspy. The sound brought back memories of broom closets, whispers in class, sexy notes, and under the table footsie-ing. She felt her heart stab. But other things were calling her more strongly now.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" She made sure her voice was sultry, knowing that Sirius liked the alto in a woman, not a soprano.

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and straitened up before looking at her. "It's not that late…" He swallowed as she began to walk towards him with one hand on her hip. "Curfew is in five…" He trailed off as she circled around him, his head following her but his body unable to move. "…Is in five minutes." He finished.

She was on his left now, "Oh, studying for some big, important…tessst?" Marlene made sure that her tongue lingered on the 's' a bit longer then was normal. Sure enough, Sirius's eyes shot directly to her mouth.

"Ye-" He cleared his throat, "yeah, its Flitwick's idea of-_FUCK!"_

Marlene had just crossed in front of him and bent down to retrieve her bag, making sure her arse was in the air with strait legs and that her skirt had ridden up like it was supposed to.

Obviously Sirius had been watching.

Marlene straitened up slowly and turned to look at him. He wasn't looking at her but had both hands shoved in his pockets and was concentrating very deeply on a crack in the castle's walls.

"Is something wrong, Black?" She made sure to lilt her voice. She walked up closer to him and watched the vein in his neck twitch at her close proximity.

"No." He said, not rudely.

She reached her hand out, it was now or never, "You have something…" He turned to look at her as her hand pretended to wipe something off of his neck. Her fingers traced along the curve of his neck. Marlene watched goose bumps appear there.

He grabbed her wrist instantly. She jumped in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do McKinnon?" He asked, with a slight accusatory lilt in his voice.

"Nothing…"She bit her lip seductively before pulling her hand away. "I'd best be off now."

She walked around him, barley touching, and turned around the corner, which Sirius had come from.

She pressed herself against the wall and listened to his retreating footsteps. That was a very dangerous thing to do. Marlene knew she was lucky. He could have been totally repulsed by her and her plan would not of had two victories.

One: Marlene was very pleased to find out that he was still physically attracted to her. She didn't plan to act on it. But every girl likes to know…

And Two: She unclenched the hand that had been touching Sirius's neck. Inside her fist were a few strands of his hair. She had touched his neck and then dived for a lock of hair, not really sure how she was going to pull it out. But then he had grabbed her wrist and it was the perfect jostling motion for her to tug out the strands.

She placed the hairs in a bottle she had brought with her and put the stopper in it. She began to head back to the tower the long way, wondering how her friends were doing.

* * *

Mary saw James sitting with his friends plus Estella that next morning. She was determined to get hers second, now that Marlene had seduced the hair out of Sirius. Mary tried not to laugh at that thought as she chose to sit down with the five of them and not her own friends for breakfast.

"Hey guys!" She tried to be as casual as she could. It was quite hard to look experienced or like it was an everyday occurrence when you've never done something before.

"Uh, hi McDonald." James said. Mary was glad there was an open spot next to James, all the easier.

Mary looked around at the group: Sirius was not eating (which was a weird occurrence) Peter was looking at study sheet, Remus was drizzling syrup onto his pumpkin pancakes, And James was holding Estella hand underneath the table. This seemed like a very uninteresting morning with these four.

"So, who's ready for McGonagall's quiz today?" Mary asked with sarcastic enthusiasm. Remus managed a chuckle at her joke, while Peter looked at her sharply with a horrified look before going back to scanning his study sheet.

"Wow, I though you all were exciting people guess-"

"What's up with Marlene?"

Mary looked quickly at Sirius, "Why, whatever do you mean?" She asked in a fake tone.

He grunted at her before sitting back and crossing his arms. "You know exactly what I mean, McDonald."

Mary just shrugged, "Even if I did, it wouldn't be my place to tell _you._" She hadn't meant to stress the word 'you', but of course her prejudices against Sirius's cheating soul couldn't help but come out.

He slowly placed his hands on the table, palms down. "What do you mean by '_you'?"_

Mary rolled her eyes, "I think you know exactly what I mean, Black." She mimicked him. She had never had trouble with getting along with Sirius. But for some reason, after hearing about how hypocritical he was about Marlene cheating when he was fooling around as well, just didn't sit right with her.

"If by 'exactly' you mean that I'm getting the impression that you think I'm a bad person…then yeah, I get what you mean." He was glaring at her now.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page now." Mary smiled smugly.

"McDonald," James was looking at her, "You cannot come over and sit with us and then start fights with my best mate. It's not very becoming of a lady and I will not allow it."

Mary laughed, but not in a rude way. "Is this a Monarchy, James? Are you the 'King'?"

"Yes." James said quite seriously, "And you've just insulted the King's brother."

Mary put both her hands up, good naturedly, "Alright, alright, forgive me. Sorry, I forgot my manners." She lightly shouldered James who smiled back. "Anyway I'd like to bring up what I came over here for…"

Sirius chuckled humorlessly once, still offended, While James grinned at her "Finally!" James muttered.

"James," Mary turned to him, what better way to get what you want from James Potter by flattery, "I'd like a lock of your hair."

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, and Peter snorted loudly. James let out one loud gauff, "Sorry?"

"I said I'd like a lock of your hair."

James stared at her open mouthed, before laughing while asking, "I'm sorry if I don't understand the request-"

Mary pretended to sound like the need was stupid, "Yes, I know. It's all very silly, really, but see," She thought wildly and quickly, "There's these girls who are absolutely in love with you." Mary leaned around James to smile warmly at Estella who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh, "Sorry dear, they still seem to think they have a chance."

Estella just smiled, "I don't blame them, he is quite a catch."

Mary watched James kiss Estella forehead before continuing, "These girls, James, asked me if I could get a lock of your hair…and that they'd pay me."

Even Sirius was trying not to smile now.

James looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Oh yeah, and why do _you_ get to keep the money?"

"Because I'm doing most of the work. I met them, got the deal, talked to you, I'll then have to get it, and then I will be bringing it to them."

"Did most of the work?" He questioned, "I grew it!"

Everyone laughed at that, "C'mon James! I'll owe you one! I'll…I'll even go to class for you one day." _Literally._ Mary couldn't help but add in her head.

James rolled his eyes, "Fine." He bent his head over and Mary pulled out her wand and sliced off a small piece from the nape of his neck. His hair was so disheveled half the time, no one would know.

"Thanks, James!" she said brightly, standing up. That was too easy.

* * *

I checked around in the Library for Remus that afternoon. He had his last lesson hour off. Sure enough he was in a window desk at the back of the library.

I walked slowly towards him not really sure what I was planning on doing when I got there.

No one could believe how relieved I was to find him in a deep slumber, slouched against the windowpanes.

'_Good job, Lily!' _ I commended myself, '_Now all you need to do is get a lock of his hair without him waking up…'_

I breathed out heavily. This should be a piece of cake! I looked around the Library to see if anyone was watching. There were only a few upperclassmen around…all of which were absorbed in their studies.

I sighed and pulled out my wand. I aimed at Remus's head-but I noticed something first…

I lowered my wand and bent down over the parchment that was sitting, half hidden, under one of his textbooks. It was a lunar cycle. I scrunched my eyebrows up, '_Weird.'_

I checked over my shoulder again and aimed my wand at his head and sheared off a small lock of hair. I grinned triumphantly and picked the fallen hairs off the desktop. I gave a small smile to the still snoozing Remus and turned around to head back to the common room.

I found a Third year student staring at me oddly not two feet away. "Did you just…cut off a piece of his hair?" He asked.

I stared at him blankly for a moment before answering, "Yes." And walking calmly away and back to the dorms.

Tomorrow was the day, and we had a lot of planning to do until then.

* * *

I watched as Robbie tossed down her bottle of hair that was Peter's onto my bed.

"Good," Mary said, "That's all four of them. And just in time, too. We execute our plan in one hour." She glared at Robbie who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

It was the day. Wednesday. Robbie had just gotten Peter's during the first lesson of the day. We had all started to get worried. We could fake being the boys, of course. We knew how they appeared on the outside. But we couldn't fake it to one of their own. They would know instantly. That's why it was essential that get all four of them.

"Yeah really." Marlene said as she examined all four bottles. Two had lighter hair and two had dark black hair. "Now, here's the fun part."

"What's that?" I asked, "I thought the fun part was getting to mess with their lives for half a day?"

Marlene smiled and tapped each bottle, "Well, yeah. But the _other_ fun part is deciding who gets to be who!"

We all grinned impishly at each other.

"Well," Mary started, "Does anyone have any preference?"

I kept silent. I didn't know who I wanted to be. Being James scared me…but I wasn't sure I wanted to be anyone else for 6 hours…

Marlene picked up James's bottle, "Well, Lily should be James."

My heart fluttered. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you snogged him."

I sputtered, "But that doesn't mean I want to _be _him!"

"Fine." Mary reached over and grabbed the James's bottle, "_I'll_ be James." She looked at me pointedly, "And I'll make sure I stand in front of a mirror and _undress_ very slowly…"

I snatched the bottle out of her hands. "Perv."

She shrugged, "Glad you see it our way. Now, I'll be Remus."

"I'll take Sirius then." Marlene said, trying to sound indifferent and failing at it.

Robbie huffed and grabbed Peter's bottle. We laughed.

"Okay," Mary said tucking Remus's hair into her robes, "Now, we all know the plan…"

* * *

It was lunchtime, the four of us stalked up to the Marauders with deliberateness. Luckily Estella wasn't there this time. They seemed very wary of us from the moment we each stood behind one. Smart boys.

"Hi, guys!" Mary said brightly.

"Um, hi?" James said, glancing at all of us. Except me, of course. He was still avoiding me. Today marked a week ago.

"We would like a word with you four." Marlene said.

"A word?" Remus questioned. They were all very uncomfortable. I could see their brains turning trying to figure out how they were in trouble with us.

We watched as they silently communicated with each other. Silently asking if either of them could recall any recent wrong doing of us.

I guess the consensus was 'no.' as Sirius said, "Sure…er, right now?"

"Oh yes." I smiled slowly, "Right now would be perfect."

With that we stalked out of the hall with our heads held high, the four of them trailing behind us.

* * *

"THIS IS MUTANY!" James cried as we shoved him last through the broom cupboard door.

"Ha, mutiny?" Marlene cried. "This is payback for all the years you tormented us!"

"Bu-you-you can't-why-argh-when we-!"

"Tootles!" We said as Mary gave one last shove to the tied up James and he toppled into the expanded broom cupboard. We slammed the door shut quickly when we heard the other three boys cry out in protest of James landing on them. It wasn't _a lot_ of room in there…but enough.

"_Silencio!" _I muttered at the door. The shouting and cursing immediately stopped. I rapped on the door. "We've got your wands. We'll take good care of them. Oh," before I forgot, "There's water in the far corner!"

"See you tonight!" Marlene called and we walked towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor.

When we reached the bathroom we could hardly stand up, for laughing.

"Oh, and Sirius's face when he was pushed in first?"

"No, the best was when Remus finally noticed the binding spell when put on them: 'Guys! Our hands!'" Mary mimicked.

Marlene wiped her eyes, "Now, on to the main attraction!"

* * *

That...was a lot of scene changes. I hate that. It looks tacky. Well, I'm sure you hate me for taking this long again. I'm also sure that you hate me for stopping this where I did. Oh, and I'm sure you're mad at James right now, for not choosing Lily or even being kind and telling her 'no'. But something to look forward to: Chaos next chapter. Oh so much chaos.

MWAHAHAHAHA-cough. Did any of you see Starship by Starkids? It was actually very good! Also, leave in a review any guess as to what may be happening next chapter!

Fun fact about the Author: I live in South Florida! :)

breezieair


	24. Pranking the Marauders

A/N: I am so excited for this chapter! I'm not even going to chatter at you!

_Previously on Alright, Evans?: The girls plucked hair from the guys and decided who was going to be who, when they took the Polyjuice Potion. Lily will be James. Mary will be Remus. Marlene will be Sirius. And Robbie will be Peter. James is also back together with Estella after a breif break and much to Lily's displeasure._

* * *

This was the weirdest experience of my life.

We were idiots. Complete idiots.

Why had we not thought sooner about the subject of clothing?

"Mary! What do we do?" Marlene asked. She was shirtless, that is to say _Sirius_ was shirtless in the middle of the school hallway. Her school blouse had ripped because of Sirius's muscles. "I'm shirtless…IN A SKIRT!"

"Okay, okay calm down!" Mary said, She was gently trying to tug her own skirt over her all of the sudden larger and hairier legs. "I had no idea Remus was so hairy!" She muttered to herself.

"Okay let's keep calm…Oh!" I snapped my fingers…well, tried to. They wouldn't snap. "Aw, C'mon! James can't snap? The fuck…" I tried again. But I had just realized I could barely see.

"Lily!"

I looked up sharply, my friends…or the Marauders, rather, were quite blurry. "Hey guys?"

Marlene snorted, "Literally. Yeah?"

"I can't see anything…."

Mary/Remus began to laugh. "Oh that's right! James has terrible eyesight!" She sighed, "Let's go."

We quickly ran down the hallways again, this time as teenage boys in girl's uniforms. It was nerve-wracking and very weird. The skirts were quite higher on them then they were on our usual bodies.

When we reached to cupboard where we left the boys Mary rapped on the door. "Oi, James Potter?" She lifted the silencing spell.

"Yeah? Who's that?" He called. He was angry. He sounded a little confused. That's when I realized that Mary sounds like Remus.

"Mary."

"Yeah right, man." He scoffed.

Mary looked at us and shrugged, "I'll be needing your glasses."

"What? Why?" he pounded back on the door. "If this really is Mary…You've already locked us in here. Why do you need anything else? And why would you sound like a bloke? "

"Because!" Mary said rolling her eyes. Something that was very odd to see on Remus's face. "We all snatched pieces of you guys' hair and put it into the Polyjuice potion we've been brewing and now we look and sound like the four of you." Mary/Remus looked over at us trying not to laugh. "Duh!"

"WHAT?" Were the shouts of four adolescent boys. More banging and threatening ensued.

"Oh yeah!" Mary cried in a very feminine manner. "We're going to have a blast pretending to be you boys for the remainder of the day. "

Marlene/Sirius walked up to the door. "And if you want to help yourselves you might want to hand over your clothes..."

"Whose that?" Peter asked. "That sounds like Sirius…"

Marlene chuckled in a perfect imitation of Sirius, "Well, this is Sirius's body assuredly…which is quite nice by the way."

"Thanks!" Came a muffled cry from the back and then a slap. "Oi!"

"And how, pray tell," Remus muttered angrily at the door, "Would us getting naked and giving you our clothes, help ourselves in any way?"

I walked up, "Because, silly!" I made sure to giggle in a very girlish manner. I heard James groan on the other side, recognizing his voice. "You wouldn't want us walking around in your skin…in our skirts…would you?"

"Fuck."

There were whispers on the other side. "Um," It was Sirius this time, "Can't you just go up into our dormitory and get-?"

"Well we could…" Mary said, "But that would give you a higher chance of your bodies being seen…and do you really want us in your dormitory? Let alone being seen in girl's clothing?"

There was a great groan. "Fine!" James muttered.

We all clapped and cheered in a girlish manner that sounded very odd with bass and tenor tones instead of Soprano.

"Oh, and underwear, too." Marlene added. Smirking at us. Even when a girl was in control of his body…He was sexy.

"No fucking way." James cried. "We are not going to be sitting in the broom cupboard starkers, with our pricks bumping into each other. FORGET IT!"

I sighed, "Fine. But make sure you give me your glasses, Potter!" I warned. I was starting to get sick from the blurriness.

There was the unmistakable sound of zippers and fabric moving over skin as the boys undressed.

"And are you going to tell us who has who?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Mary said.

"Damn you girls."

"Well, I'm afraid we are quite lacking in the 'girl' department right now." We all laughed.

"Whatever. Here." There was a knock on the door. Telling us they were done changing.

"Okay," Marlene/Sirius said. "Set them down at the door and back away as far as you can."

Robbie/Peter pulled out Peter's wand and aimed it at the door ready to attack if they tried to break out.

"Okay." Came James's voice.

Mary nodded at Marlene to get ready to grab the clothes, and opened the door just enough for Marlene/Sirius's arm to reach in and grab the pile.

"Hey!" Marlene said, "Where's your glasses, Potter?"

"Damn, fine." There was the clicking of something metal being set down. "There."

Marlene reached Sirius's arm in again and retrieved the glasses. They quickly locked the door and I cast the silencing charm upon them again.

Marlene passed me Potter's glasses, and I placed them on my nose. The world was lit into focus again. I noticed, weirdly, that I was significantly taller and farther from the ground.

We began to change into the boys' clothing. Marlene was going gaga over Sirius's smell.

"What is that? He smells _so good!"_

I laughed at her just as the bell rang for the afternoon lessons. "Well, Let's go have some fun!" I cried just as I heard the stampede of students heading in our direction.

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

"I can't see anything from back here!" I moaned. We were sitting where the Marauders sat during Charms. In the back. It was bad enough to be so far away (which I was unaccustomed to) but then Flitwick had to be the shortest human being alive…

I sighed and rumpled my hair. I stopped mid-rumple and detached James hand from his hair. No, I would not-okay yes I will. I slid my hand through his soft hair again. '_Huh, no wonder he does this so much.'_ I thought to myself.

Marlene/Sirius jabbed me in the ribs for the fourth time. "What the hell, Sir-Marlene?" I whispered at her.

"I am _so so so so SO_ uncomfortable!" She whined. She was shifting in her seat.

"What? Why?" Mary/Remus asked leaning around me.

"His…_you know_ keeps getting in the way of my legs!" She flinched in pain again. "It hurts!"

Robbie snorted in Peter's voice.

I laughed too, "That's why you don't try to cross your legs, love." I sniggered.

"What am I supposed to do with them, then?" She bemoaned.

"Do what I'm doing." I motioned down towards James's crotch. I had learned to keep my legs spread apart…it was actually quite comfortable. And it also kept me from thinking about James's- "Anyway," I continued, "I'm sure it's just more annoying than usual because we're going around without their underwear on."

"Or," Mary put in, "Maybe it's just because we're not used to having something dangling between-"

The bell sounded.

I pulled out James's schedule and glanced down at it, as the rest of the class made to leave. He had off this hour. I soon discovered that everyone, minus Mary/Remus did.

We were out in the hall with all the students milling around us. I had never realized how tall these boys were. All of us, minus Peter were taller then most of the students.

"Aw, screw you guys!" Mary groaned, frustrated with having to actually do work, and headed off to whatever class Remus had at that time.

"Alright!" Marlene clapped her hands. I could see the excitement gleaming in her/Sirius's eyes "I am ready to finally get down to what-OOF!" Marlene was tackled by a small girl.

"Gerroff!" Marlene cried in Sirius's baritone. The 'Tackler' was a brown haired little fourth year from Hufflepuff. I only knew this because I could see her yellow and black tie.

"Sirius! Sirius! Please! Give me one chance!" She kept chanting as Marlene tried to crawl on Sirius's hands and knees away. But the girl was too strong and had captured one of Sirius's legs, in a position that could only be reminiscent of a sloth, and was making mobility hard for Marlene.

"Gerroff you little-…get-off-! Ow! Nononono-NO! Get your hands out of-HELP!" Marlene cried as passersby looked on and laughed. I was in tears at the scene.

Finally Marlene was able to get leverage on an armored statue and push the girl off her with Sirius's free leg.

"Sirius! Wait-!" The little girl cried as Marlene took off around the far corner. The fourth year was not far behind her.

Robbie and I stood there for a moment.

I looked around. "Well, now what?"

She shrugged.

For a moment I looked at her, puzzled. "Peter has a class right now, you know."

She looked at me confused before shaking her head and getting out his schedule.

I took it from her and read, "Study hall."

She nodded.

"Yeah, Robbie, that's a class. It's not a 'Vacant hour' it's a class with a teacher monitoring you-"

She gasped, alarmed, and made a horrified face before taking off down the hall in the same direction that Marlene had just fled.

'_Great._' I thought to myself. '_Now what?'_

I should know not to ask the universe anything. I never ever like its answers…

"James! There you are!"

The voice came from behind me and I whipped around. Estella stood before me with her hair in one long strawberry blond braid. She had a flower pinning her bangs back.

It hurt to look at her, she was so pretty.

"Uh, hi." I managed to get out. Why? Why had I forgotten about Estella? She and James and my jealousy were the only things on my mind as of late.

She laughed at me. " '_Uh hi'?" _ She mimicked flawlessly. I swallowed.

She sauntered up to me and placed her arms around mine/James's neck and leaned in. Her eyes were closing and her lips were pursing. I could feel her breath hitting my cheek-

And then I fell.

She yelped as she toppled forward and I, backward. We landed with a smack on the flagstone floor. She rolled sideways, after a moment, confused. I leaned up on my elbows and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, 'Ella."

She looked at me oddly before getting to her feet. "It's alright, yeah?" She dusted off her bum and waited for me to get up and right myself.

She was looking at me…with a weird sort of expression. In the back of my mind I knew what it was, but was just denying it.

"Hey," she walked up to me and pulled at James's tie, making me lean in. "Let's go find a more…private place?"

I did not like the sound of this.

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

Mary sat in the back of Remus's Arithmancy class. She was bored to tears. Not to mention Angry that the other three were free to do whatever while she sat here. She was listening moodily to the professor when the door to the classroom opened behind her.

She turned to see who had entered but saw no one. Mary frowned, confused, but turned back towards the front nonetheless.

It took her a few moments before she heard the heavy breather coming from the desk underneath her.

"Wha-Sirius!" She yelped.

The entire class including the professor turned to look at her. Mary swallowed, "Um, sorry. Sirius just messed up my notes from last night." She held up a blank piece of parchment. "I just now noticed. Sorry." She nodded towards the teacher to continue.

Marlene/Sirius poked her in the leg.

"What the hell, Marlene?" Mary whispered to her. Marlene was huddled under Remus's desk with a frightened expression.

"It's so awful!" She whispered looking up at Mary. "I've been chased by three different girls! Three! How does he manage this? I just don't-"

"Marlene." Mary said firmly. "You need to get out of here before I kick you in the crotch."

She smiled, "That would hurt now, right?"

"Want to find out?"

Marlene actually pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, I'm good. I do have to bloody piss, though." She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before diving out of her hiding place and out the door.

Mary turned back in time to hear Remus's teacher shout: "Who the ruddy hell keeps opening that door?"

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

"Estella, wait-" I tried for the fifth time. Estella was very keen on kissing James. Which I was happy to try and prevent.

"James." Estella said huffing on top of the desk. She had found us a secluded classroom and had proceeded to get undressed. She seemed very confused as to why 'James' didn't want to get undressed too. "Are you…you know…angry at me still?"

Inside, I felt slightly guilty. Estella didn't know the real reason behind James's random…celibacy. I figured that while being James I should…try to keep pretenses up. Even if that meant…kissing Estella.

" 'Course not." I said trying to imitate James's croon. It helped a great deal that I automatically sounded like James anyway. "I've just had a very stressful day."

Estella smiled and hopped down off the desktop. She sauntered up to me with a coy smile. Her breasts bouncing a little (she was only wearing her bra and uniform skirt) with her skirt twisted up. "Well then, why don't I-" She unzipped mine/James's trousers. "-Make it-" She tugged them slightly down his/my hips, " a better day?" And promptly got down on her knees.

"Woah!" I yelped as she attempted to remove James's…penis…from his pants. "I don't think we're ready for that! Do you? No, let's just stay celibate, yeah? Alright." I hated that James's body was reacting to her attention without my approval. I felt him/myself getting_ excited_ by Estella, and it was quite a weird sensation. I quickly tried to zip up his pants but her hand stopped me.

She laughed, "James." She muttered gently, "I think it's a little late for celibacy." She removed it fully from his/my pants and opened her mouth.

"Estella!" I cried, backing into the wall. Even in my horrified state I though it was humorous how his erection bounced as I stumbled backwards. I actually had to stifle a laugh.

"What?" She looked a little hurt.

"What did you mean…a little late for celibacy?" I know I didn't want to hear the answer to that.

"What?" She looked confused. "What else could it mean? And besides, I hope I wasn't so bad that you forgot that we did it. I mean that's kinda –"

I groaned loudly over her chatter, and placed my hands over my eyes. "Sorry yeah." I mumbled, trying to cover for James. "I didn't forget…love…I just couldn't quite remember what celibate meant."

"You forgot what it meant?" She was still kneeling. "But you're the one who used it first...?"

"Did I? Oh, sorry." I mumbled miserably into my hands.

"Oh, um, it's alright…" She was red in the face and not looking at me/James. "You're uh…" She cleared her throat. "Uh, it's….not…you're not good for it any more, yeah?" She nodded towards my crotch and I looked down.

And saw a fully flaccid penis.

"Oh um," I began to blush, I don't know why this was embarrassing but it was. "No, I can, you know," I made a gesture with my hands, "get it back up?"

She smiled, "Can you? I'd like to help."

I grimaced inwardly. This was all kinds of wrong. But I had to be James. I had to be James. "Yeah, love, C'mere."

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

Mary grumbled to herself as she left the classroom earlier then the bell. She had pretended to be ill just to get out of class. The teacher didn't seem too suspicious, so Mary was sure Remus wouldn't get in trouble for this.

She was contemplating heading down to the kitchens for lunch (considering she didn't get to have lunch) when she saw Robbie/Peter turning the corner at the end of the hall.

"Oi! Rob-Peter!" Mary cried in Remus's smooth tones. It took a second for Robbie to respond to being called Peter. But she turned around and recognized Mary and hurried back towards her.

"What are you doing out of class?"

Robbie sighed and pulled out the now crumpled schedule and handed it to Mary, who took it and looked it over.

"It says you have Study Hall right now?" Mary asked.

Robbie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So why aren't you-…oh, you never found it did you?" Mary/Remus asked with a chuckle.

Robbie put Peter's hands across her forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry, Robbie, I'm sure-Oh! Look it's Marlene…" Mary mumbled, relived to see no more girls chasing Marlene down the hall anymore.

"Oi!" Mary called, very pleased to hear how much she sounded like Remus. "I forgot how nice it is to see you without girls attached to your side."

Marlene smirked at her with a perfect imitation of Sirius. "Well now, I broke out of that a while ago."

Robbie snorted.

"Well," Marlene/Sirius clapped her on the shoulder. "I've got to find…Jamesie-poo…We need to find the other girls."

"Okay. Later!" Mary called at Marlene as she headed off to go find Lily. She didn't understand what Marlene meant by 'other girls', though.

Mary and Robbie rounded a few more corners, on their way to the kitchens, when they actually ran into Lily. In James's body she looked very disheveled.

"Hey, mate." Mary/Remus said jokingly in a voice mimicking the guys.

Lily/James looked up at her and met her and Robbie halfway, "Hey. Have you guys seen Estella?" She asked them looking concerned. "I think she's mad at me?"

They both shook our heads. "We're heading to the kitchens…want to come with?"

She was deep in thought and shrugged and began to walk with them.

Robbie/Peter, Mary/Remus, and Lily/James made their way down the moving staircase and as they were waiting for it to change it's destination…they saw Marlene/Sirius running up an opposing one with two girls chasing her. She managed to jump onto a staircase that was turning away just in time, much to the anger of the girls chasing her. She did a dance of celebration.

Wait a second.

"Oi! Mar-Sirius!" Mary cursed inside her mind, she kept slipping up.

"Yeah? Oh, hey guys!" She waved at the three of them. But before Mary could question as to what Marlene was doing when Mary saw her not five minutes before, there was a bang of a corridor door opening a level above them.

And they all glanced up. Another Sirius stood there looking down at all of them.

They heard a gasp from across the room and turned to see another James standing on another moving staircase.

"The Fuck?" They looked below them and saw Remus (not Mary!) and a Peter standing at the opening of a hallway looking out into the stairwell.

"OI!" They all shouted at once!

Mary looked at Robbie; she was looking at one James.

James next to the two of them was looking at the Sirius that was being chased.

The Sirius that was being chased was looking at Mary.

The Real Remus was looking at the first Sirius.

The first Sirius was staring at the other Peter.

"WHO THE FUCK IS WHO?" The James next to Robbie and Mary hollered. He/she turned to them. "What's the password?"

_Password?_

"Uhhh…"

"IMPOSTORS!" He cried and tried to grab Mary. She screamed and dove onto a passing staircase.

Mary didn't know what happened to Robbie. It was every person for his or herself now.

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

It was utter chaos. I cannot believe I was hanging onto the bottom of a staircase waiting for it to pass over another floating staircase. There were yells and screams coming from us eight. A Remus, I don't know if it was Mary or the real one, was trying to grab at my hands.

I turned to see a James chasing a Sirius down one of the stairs before sliding into a hallway by mistake and the Sirius laughing in victory before being tripped by another Remus.

I let go as a staircase passed underneath me and landed slightly hard on the granite. "Hey!" I turned to see a Peter trying to jump onto a passing staircase "Robbie?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" Peter asked confused. It wasn't Robbie.

"Oi! Come back here, then!" I shouted as he, the real Peter, jumped onto a passing staircase. "How did you lot get out?" I cried as our staircases parted ways.

He just laughed and jumped on the landing his staircase had reached and ran up the wall staircase.

"James!"

I didn't around at first. Then I was spun around a shrieked when I came face to face with a Sirius. "Lily?"

"Wha-wha-" I stuttered. _'How did he know it was me? They have no idea who's in whose bodies!'_

"I know it you!" And this Sirius hugged me. "You didn't answer me immediately when I called you James! It's Marlene!"

I hugged her back. There was a collective shout from above us and male cursing.

"This is crazy!" I cried, holding her now at arms length. "We have to get out of the stair well before they catch-"

The bell rung for the end of class. Students would be coming soon.

And sure enough there was an onslaught of kids streaming on to the staircases. It was now impossible to hear the yelling from the other six. Let's go! Marlene cried just as our staircase made a landing on a corridor platform.

"What about the others?" I asked worried.

She looked at me alarmed. I didn't blame her. My heart was pounding a mile a minute!

"Right." I mumbled, "Every man for himself."

"Do you think they'll be kind to us when the catch us?" She asked. But before I could answer, I was stepping off the staircase as someone grabbed her round the middle and pulled her back as it began to move away.

"Hey!" I yelled. It was another James. The real one. He was laughing as he dragged Marlene/Sirius back with the staircase also moving away. It was quite dramatic. And on any other day I would appreciate his ability for Theatrical timing. But not today.

I heard a shout and looked up. I saw a Sirius (had to be the real one) pointing down at me from a level above in this 'stairwell'. I looked across the way and saw a Remus looking at me, he/she was looking ready to bolt through one of the other side's corridor. "Run!" he/she shouted at me.

And I did. I'd like to think that was Mary who had shouted at me. But I can't be sure…maybe that was the real Remus thinking I was the real James about to be chased by the fake Sirius and put back in the broom cupboard.

My head was hurting.

I tried to think of someplace I could go and hide that no Marauder would set foot in.

The Library.

I had already darted past the quickest way to the Library so I ended up having to take the long rout through tapestries and up two levels.

Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who had this idea.

We all didn't notice until it was too late that there were three different hallways connecting to right in front of the Library. Almost a T shape. Running down the one opposite m, was the real James and he was chasing a Peter who was chasing a Sirius. The other one had both Remus's and another Sirius. It was then that the last Peter ran out of the library to try and warn us off but it was too late.

We all collided.

I landed across someone's butt but my head was underneath someone's stomach. There were yells and I almost imagined a crunch of bodies. I head moans and curses as we all struggled to untangle ourselves. I had to wait for someone to get off of me because I was unable to use both of my arms to free myself.

When we had all finally staggered to our feet we were standing in a loose circle looking at one another. All our head were turning very fast to decide who was who.

The real James was glaring at me. Knowing that he was the real one. "Alright." He said glancing around finally. We all were fidgeting. "If you're one of the TRUE guys…raise your hand."

We all raised our hands.

"Fuck, now, you know that's not true!" One of the Sirius's said. The other one was glaring.

"Fine, then." One Remus stated. I hated not being able to tell if it was Mary or not. "If you're the real boys…you'll know this…"

I swallowed and prepared myself to run.

"What's the password?"

'_Oh, Merlin!'_

"Whomping Willow!" Seven voices shouted.

Everyone. Even Mary, Marlene, and Robbie knew it! Everyone turned to look at me.

"IMPOSTOR!" James shouted pointing at me.

I turned and fled.

Before I could get very far I felt a tug on my ankle and I flew forward. _'Ouch!'_ I grunted.

I rolled over to see seven people looking at me.

James walked up to me and pointed his wand at me. "Alright?"

I swallowed, '_He still didn't know who was in his body!'_ It was a fleeting joyful thought.

He muttered a spell and I felt something wet hit my face. I turned and saw my face reflected oddly in the foot armor of a knight. It had blue paint splashed across it.

"How did you get your wand back?" was the first question I could think to ask.

"You dropped it on one of the staircases."

"Damn."

"Never mind that!" One of the Sirius's shouted. Some one was pointing a wand at him/her. "Our password was compromised!" He was glaring accusingly.

"This is insane!" The other Sirius shouted. "I'M the real Sirius!"

"No, you buffoon! I AM!"

"Hey, hey!" James shouted. I was still on the ground. "We've got one impostor marked." He gestured at my face. '_Oh,'_ I thought, '_THAT'S what the blue paint is for.'_ I touched my face.

"And?" A Peter, it had to be the real one, asked.

"_And_ that means that we know I'M the real James! So we're all going to listen to me, yeah?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, okay," James chanted, trying to get his brain together. "How did our password get compromised?"

"Well," The Sirius with the wand being pointed at him said, "I may have shouted it when one of these Remus's asked for it."

"No, you dolt!" The other Sirius snarled. "_I_ shouted it!"

"Nu-huh!"

I felt a weird bubbling sensation on my face. But I ignored it. "Look, maybe we can-"

"No!" James said, laughing, "You've just played a prank on us. And hasn't anyone ever told you? 'Never Wake a Sleeping Dragon?'"

"Yes, actually. It's the school's motto."

He rolled his eyes playfully at me. "Which girl are you?"

"No comment."

"Which girl are you?"

"No comment."

"Which girl-"

"Look," I interrupted this time, "I'm not going to tell you, Potter. So you should just leave well enough alone."

"Those words of English do not exist side by side in my world."

"Clearly." I muttered.

"Fine. Then I'll just remove all your clothes, stick you in the middle of the hall and wait for you to change back."

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

"Wanna find out?" he threatened. He had a humorous glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this not matter what happened to him today.

If only he knew what had gone down with Estella and 'him'. But I didn't want to test him. I should just tell him to save myself from the humiliation.

"I'm….I'm-" I couldn't get it out. He'll probably hide from me more now, than he already is. He'll probably be embarrassed or feel as if I took advantage of his body or something. I didn't want to tell him-

Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise coming from behind James. I leaned up on my elbows to look and saw a great cloud of gray/green gas floating at the entrance to the Library.

Right where everyone had been standing.

"Run, girl!" Someone shouted at me from inside the massive cloud. There was coughing and swearing coming from inside it. I didn't need telling twice.

I scrambled to my feet before James could turn around and dashed for the dormitories. I ran and ran and ran. I heard feet pounding behind me. James was giving chase.

I felt the bubbling sensation again and I knew what it was this time. I was changing back!

If James even saw a glimpse of my red hair: he'll know immediately who it was inside his body!

I took out _my_ wand that I had stowed away while I had been impersonating James and threw a spell over my shoulder. The tickling spell hit him square in the chest. He had to stop running for fear of collapsing with laughter.

I ran on a head. I could feel myself shrinking until I reached my normal height. I didn't slow down till I had reached the dormitory. I yelled the password to the Fat Lady and darted inside.

I stumbled on the portrait hole as I made the last of my transformation back to girl. I didn't stop there, though. I got back up and ran up the staircase and threw open the seventh year girl's dormitory door when I reached it and slammed it closed behind me.

I had my eyes closed and I was breathing harder then I could ever remember breathing in my entire life.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Robbie, Mary, and Marlene smiling at me with the biggest grins on their faces. They all looked so small in the boys' overly large clothing, hanging off them.

"Well!" Marlene said. They all were breathing heavy too. I could tell that they had made it up here maybe half a minute before me. "That was some brilliant shit, yeah?"

I slowly started to smile. We were all looking at each other, not daring believe what had just occurred. This was incredible. We survived pranking the Marauders!

I was about to congratulate everyone when we heard a pounding coming from far below us: the boys.

We went to the door and opened it a crack and looked down, afraid to stick our heads out too far for fear of being jinxed.

"Hello, ladies." James was standing there with the other three Marauders. "We'd like to congratulate you on a prank well played."

"Yes," Sirius agreed whole-heartedly. "Though we may not have enjoyed being hoodwinked, kidnapped, and lied to…we can fully appreciate a good prank."

"And yet," Remus added. "We feel the need to inform you. That while you girls did this as a, shall we say, 'comeuppance' for us. We in no way shape or form play for 'fairness'."

"So," James smiled and began to walk away. "All we wish to say is: Well done! And watch out."

With that they gave us one final look before tromping out of our line of sight.

We slowly closed the door.

"Well fuck."

* * *

I AM SO PLEASED WITH THIS! Let me know if this lived up to all your expectations!

This is my longest chapter yet! I hope it was worth the wait! This was such a blast to write! If I ever wanted you to review for a chapter it would be this one!

With love,

Mrs. Will Herondale.

aka: breezieair!


	25. Bargaining

I AM SO SORRY! There is no excuse other then I was lazy and had a small amount of writers block. Now, This chapter deffinately doesn't make up for the wait, but it does answer some questions!

I hope you are still reading! Again, I'll be better from now on!

* * *

"Lily, pass the potatoes, please."

I eyed Sirius at the table to see if he was going to trick me, but he looked honest and hungry so I gingerly handed him the bowl.

It had been three weeks since the incident. And nothing. Not a single trick had been played on us, yet. It was unnerving. Those boys were not known for their patience.

It took us a few days to even risk coming down the stairs without our wands at the ready. And then a few days more before we felt comfortable do so by ourselves.

We still were on edge though. Because if you happened to come up on the boys while they had their heads together…you were normally greeted with sudden silence and eerie smiles.

Only one good thing had come of this…Estella and James were being… awkward around each other. I did feel slightly guilty for it, I mean, I caused it. Well, THEY don't know that. Estella still thinks it was James and James has no idea who did it.

Well, When Estella had tried to…um…'please' James, while James was locked in a broom cupboard and I was actually the one she was trying to fool around with, I had trouble….getting it up.

I couldn't get it up. No matter what I tried. I had tried to do it for him. Because I know it would be embarrassing if 'he' couldn't. But the idea was just so gross and disturbing: what was happening. I just didn't know what to do and James body…I guess didn't either.

So now Estella feels ugly and/or 'unwantable', (pff as if) James is trying to explain what may have happened (because he can't tell Estella that she had almost blown a girl. THAT would not have gone over well.) Without giving away too much, and Sirius is constantly making remarks to them both in front of everyone.

…. Did I say that I felt bad? Because I changed my mind.

"I'm done trying to explain myself, Estella!" James burst out suddenly, causing the whole back section of the Gryffindor table to look at him. James glanced around and then lowered his voice; I could no longer hear him.

I went back to my meal with even more joy. I loved that James was getting irritated. Then maybe he will dump the perfect girlfriend and come to me like he was _going_ to in the first-

I stopped my train of thought right there. There was no need to be so bitter. Estella didn't _steal_ James away from me. He freely went to her because I…

I stabbed at my meat with my fork. Sometimes I hate myself. I mean really, what are the odds that I would fall in love with the guy not a week after he gets a girlfriend? And, oh yeah, it also wasn't like he had been chasing me for 7 years or anything.

"Hey, Red?"

"What, Sirius?" I mumbled into my palm. I was pouting now, my good humor gone.

"Wow, no one has ever been so excited to talk to me! This is such an _honor! -"_

"WHAT do you want, Sirius?" I looked up at him this time. He was smirking. How unusual.

"I wanted to know if I could speak with you after dinner?" He picked up his goblet and took a sip, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Alone?"

He snorted into his goblet. "Well, if that's what you _want, _dearest, I'd be happy to oblige!"

I felt my face heat up, remembering the last time we had been alone. "It's not like that and you know it."

He laughed at my expense, "Fine, love, don't admit that you want-" He faltered for a moment, still staring at me, cleared his throat and finished with "yeah, so, we _do_ need to talk and I grantee you'll want to hear what it is."

I scrunched up my eyebrows at his curious ceasing of teasing me. Then I noticed James shift his angle away from us, again. I could tell he had been looking at Sirius just a moment before.

I watched as Sirius glanced at James's back, guiltily, before returning to his meal.

'_Oh._ _Still a touchy subject I guess.'_

"Yeah, alright, Sirius." I nodded to him. He eyed me from his bowl. "Just find me in the common room when you want to…er…talk."

He smirked at me, knowing what was on my mind.

I was then distracted by Robbie pushing her Potions homework towards me, wanting me to check it.

"I mean, _Merlin!_ Why is he dating her?" Marlene mumbled into her Divination homework that night. We were sitting in the shitty section of the Common room. The Marauders, of course, had the best seats by the fire.

"I know, I completely agree, Marls!" Mary was saying. " I mean, does he not realize that Sarah is cheating on him? I mean, c'mon. 'I swear, Bobby! Tom just accio's my panties!'" Mary mimicked. " I mean really, even Bobby was like 'But…he's not even _in_ Ravenclaw. How could he-? BAH!" She slammed her fist down and knocked over my ink well. "Sorry." She said absent mindedly, before fixing the mess with a wave of her wand.

" 'S alright." I muttered, distracted as well. I normally would be excited to talk about how much of a slut Sarah Thistleswatch was, but I was waiting for Sirius to finally get up from the fireplace and come talk to me.

I mean, it has only been two hours since he asked to talk to me. But I really wanted to know what he wanted. I glanced up at the fire again; only to see all four of their heads turn away with a flash.

I made sure I leaned back in my chair and had my best 'Bitch Face' on, for when one of them would inevitably turn around to see if I had seen then looking-aha!

Remus had peaked over his shoulder and I made sure to glower and narrow my eyes at him. Needless to say, he turned around again very quickly

"Damn, that's getting annoying." Marlene muttered.

I looked at her and nodded solemnly. "It's almost worse this way. I'd rather they just get it over with-"

"Oh look, Sirius is coming over." She commented, and then promptly decided to look busy.

I pretended not to notice as Sirius walked up. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I had been waiting.

"Ready, red?"

"No, but _I_, _Lily Evans_, am ready." I commented batting my eyes.

My girlfriends snickered.

"Well, seeing as I wanted to talk to _Red _and not _Lily Evans-_ I guess I'll just"

"Ugh!" I slammed my book shut. "Do you have to win _all the time?"_

"No. I don't _have_ to. But I usually do." He nodded towards the portrait hole, hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. I got up and pulled on my cloak that had been draped on the back of my chair. "I'll see you girls later."

I walked away to a chorus of 'Bye, Lily.'

"You want me to _what?_" I thought, maybe, I had been hard of hearing.

"You heard me." Sirius smiled, leaning against the stonewall.

"Yes, I did hear you. Now, let me ask you this: _why_ do you want me to do that?"

He slid down until he was seated on the flagstone floor. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I hesitated, wanting to remain in control, but gave in and slumped down next to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Yes, why. Why me? Why…why do you even think I'll help you."

"Because I have something you want."

I looked at him and studied his profile. He wasn't looking at me but I could tell that smirk was meant for me. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

At that he looked at me with a gleeful face, almost as if he was trying to keep in his mirth. "Memories."

I frowned in confusion. Then widened my eyes, once I understood. "Nope! Nu-huh! You already promised me that! You already promised me the stories from that Friday Night!"

He was referring to that random drunken night I had two months ago with the four of them. The one where the only memory I had was of my saying _something_ (I couldn't remember) and James looking at me sharply.

"Yes, and I did give you information!"

"Not enough!" I made to stand up, but his arm stopped me.

"But this is better then any information that _I_ could give you." His eyes twinkled in the darkness.

"What?"

In response he held up a smile vile that was filled with a dark blue liquid, one that glimmered with iridescent dust.

"What that?" I made to reach for it, but he pulled away.

"This is a way for _you _to retrieve your _own_ memories."

I looked at the tiny vile. It was simple and stoppered with cork. How though, I mean. Obviously I drink it…but… "Are you sure it's safe?" I asked seriously.

He rolled his eyes and twirled it between dexterous fingers. "Remus brewed it."

I felt a little better at that. Remus was the third best in our year. Behind Sev-Snape and me.

I eyed the vile with longing. "How does it work?"

He stared at the little bottle, "Well, you have to take it at night. Or rather, on a full moon." I saw his face tighten at those words.

"Why a full moon?"

"I suppose it strengthens it. You see, this little potion is called 'Sominith'. It's meant to-"

"-Recall memories through dreams." I finished in awe. It's a very advanced potion. More ancient then the invention of the Pensive. It was used as a sort of prequel to the Pensive, for a person to recall old…or lost…memories.

I bit my lip. "You think this is strong enough to delve through a drunken stupor?"

He laughed at my word choices. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try?"

I smiled at him and reached for it again, only for him to pull it away and put it back inside his robes.

"Hey-!"

"Ah, ah, ah." He chanted, waving his pointer finger at me. "Not until you've earned it."

"That sounds dirty."

He waggled his eyebrows, "Only if you want it to be." He finished before looked alarmed and glancing around.

"What?" I asked, looking around as well.

"Nothing, nothing." He seemed ready to change the subject. "Now, as for our bargain…?"

" 'I help you prank my friends. I don't get pranked because of this. And I get that Sominith potion to possible restore my memories.'" I pretended to ponder this, "So far, I'm not seeing a downside to this offer."

"Because there is none." His face was so honest that I felt…lied to, if that's possible.

I pursed my lips, "Before I agree to this….what are you going to ask of me?" I got quiet as two third years walked past us, eyeing us, before entering the portrait hole to our right.

"Well, I have a few options." He stated, once we were alone again.

"Okay, shoot."

He cleared his throat and held up a hand to count off on. "You can give us their diaries…"

"Next." The ultimate dishonor? No way.

"Let us into your dormitory…" Two fingers up.

I pondered this. "Maybe…but how would you get up there-?"

"OR," Sirius interrupted, "Tell us who they fancy." He twiddled his three fingers.

I swallowed. "You mean who they think is fit? Because that's easy-"

"No," he interrupted again. "Who they _fancy_. That's completely different."

I looked at the wall across from us. Mary is still crazy about Remus. Even though it's been two years. Marlene is…still in love with Sirius. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye; he was watching me. Robbie…was as simple and lucky as ever to not have her heart set on someone. And I was hopelessly in love with the biggest git of all: James Potter.

"I can't do that?" I hadn't meant for it to be a question, but it came out sounding like one.

"Of course you can!" He waved his hand at me. "Now, Mary? I know she dated that…whathisname…Timmy or Jimmy or…damn."

I remained stone faced. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Fine, then. Marlene?" I watched his face change to impassive. Was he really that uncaring?

"Well, she…er…." I took a deep breath. "No, I can't tell you." I wasn't going to do that to my friends. I smoothed out my uniform skirt. "So, I guess I'm helping you boys into our dorm when the time comes." I mumbled to break his silence.

He looked away, brooding. "Yeah, yeah. The guys'll be excited."

I nudged him with my elbow, "C'mon I bet you Marauders have such a good prank planned!" I said playfully, trying to get him out of his funk.

He twitched suddenly, looking at me strangely, before letting his face fall into a smile. " I keep forgetting you know about that name." He got up and offered me a hand.

"Can you tell me the origin of that name? I mean, I'm dying of curiosity." I looked down to brush off the back of my skirt while he answered.

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you." He said in a deep voice.

I looked up laughing, but stopped when I saw his calm and serious expression.

"Seriously?"

"Immediately and without hesitation." He said in monotone.

He walked past me, never breaking eye contact and went back through the portrait hole.

"….Wha?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed your answers! And to give you an idea what is coming...Their little 'bargain' is not as easy as it seems. XD

In a review, let me know some stuff that you hope will happen. Wether it be in this prank or just in the story in general!

I love you all if you are still reading after that horrible almost two month wait!

Love to my readers!

Breezieair


	26. Tooth and Confessions

A/N: So, for an apology for making you all wait forever for that last chapter. I'm posting another one quick! Alot happens in this chapter. And remember. It's been almost a month since the polyjuice potion incident.

* * *

I hate everything that today chooses to be.

And it's only 9:15.

Well, firstly, I wake up late. Which really wouldn't have been too bad if I had showered like I was going to last night. But I didn't, of course. So my hair is _still_ wet, because I haven't even had the second to dry it with magic! Then (because of the shower) I didn't get down to breakfast in time. I had to watch everyone leaving the Great Hall to go to his or her classes. I _then_ got stepped on by tiny first years that I promptly snapped at for trampling over older, smarter, Head Girls.

So, I had knelt down to rub my toe and retie my shoes from that run-in, when I saw the thing that really fucked up (pardon my language) my morning.

James Potter and Estella McNight were snogging like no-tomorrow. Gross. Even worse? James was groaning into the kiss. I watched as they stumbled up against the wall that supports the entrance to the Great Hall.

I let my shoe go untied in my hurry to escape being seen by them. Because it would totally look like (to James anyway) that I had hung back by 'pretending to tie my shoe' just to sneak on them. Which I hadn't been! Not at all…

It's a bad idea to try and run up staircases with an untied shoe, though. I stumbled not even half way up and smacked my head on the marble. Actually, I smacked my tooth. I knocked it out, even. Blood, yeah it had gone everywhere.

Estella had squealed and sprinted towards me to see if I was alright, _bless_ her. She then asked James to tell Professor McGonagall that the two of us were going to be late.

She was personally going to see me to the Hospital Wing.

I didn't know what was worse. Looking like a looser in front of James, only to then be escorted by his overly nice girlfriend. Or the look of pure horror on his face at the mess of blood I had left on the marble steps.

So, here I sit. At 9:15, no, 9:17 now. Propped up against some pillows while Madam Pomfrey examines my tooth or lack-there-of.

"Alright, dear. Take this potion and sit back."

"How long will I be in here?" I asked her. I didn't want to miss very _many _lessons. But knowing my luck today, if I went back now, there'd probably be a pop quiz or something.

"Hmm? Oh, as long as it takes. You don't want to be in class when that new bone comes in!" She gave my shoulder a rough pat before tottering off. Seriously, she wasn't that old. Why did she totter?

"That was some fall, Lily!" Estella said in an odd voice.

I rolled my head on my pillow to look at her. I then noticed that the reason for her odd voice was she was trying not to laugh.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, bet I look great now." I knew that she was seeing my missing tooth.

She let out her laughter at that before going quiet again.

I didn't know what was the cause for her sudden change in demeanor, so I stayed quiet as well.

"Lily?"

I looked up from picking at my nails, "Yes?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Then sighed heavily before reaching for a lock of my red hair. "You know. I may be a _strawberry_ blonde…but _Merlin_ do I wish I had your red." She twirled a piece around her fingers. " I mean, I have a little…" She held up the ends of a piece of her hair and touched it to one of mine. "But it's no where near as beautiful as yours." She let hers fall down before grabbing more of my hair and began braiding a piece.

"You're hair is beautiful too, Estella." I muttered. And it's true; it was pin strait today with her bangs falling lightly into her eyes.

We suddenly heard the sound of a door closing. We both looked towards the infirmary's entrance but saw no one. Maybe someone just left. Estella turned back around to face me.

She shrugged and continued, "Well, thank you. But it's nowhere near as eye catching as yours!" She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"I didn't always like it. I got picked on for it a lot." I said, sighing, "Then I came here and…and everyone seemed to like it. Especially-…er, my friends though it was fab. The only reason I kept it." I had almost said 'Especially James.'

But Estella was looking at me with smiling, pursed lips. I hadn't fooled her. Everyone at school knows what James Potter had thought of me. "You were going to say 'James' weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to make it awkward." I mumbled looking away. No reason to lie.

"Oh! It doesn't bother me. I mean, it's a fact. Everyone in the school knew he loved you-r hair." She stumbled on that last part.

I looked at her and made the same expression that she had just made towards _me_. I made it clear that she hadn't fooled me. She was going to say that everyone in the school knew James loved me. It _was_ a fact.

She laughed at dropped the braid that she had finished; it unraveled slightly without a hair tie to hold it. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't want to make it awkward." She said in an almost perfect imitation of me.

I started to laugh and so did she. Then I sobered up when I remembered the last time I had been alone with Estella. When I had been James. I cringed outwardly and decided to voice a question I had been wondering for a few weeks now. "So, how are you and James…you know…how've you been lately?"

She seemed to take a deep breath to steady herself. "I, um, I was actually going to ask you something. That I want…I mean, I _hope_ you could answer me honestly about it."

I held my breath. '_Oh Merlin! Does she know? Well, how much does she know? That I'm in love with her Boyfriend? That I kissed him not a week before they started dating? That I was him when she tried to perform-…or that James KISSED me when they were on the rocks a month ago?'_ I was hyperventilating on the inside. I nodded for her to ask her question, trying to stay calm.

She bit her lips and searched my eyes. "Did you ever…in all the years that James chased you…did you ever kiss him?" She said it with a resolved tone. Not angry, not sad. Just…as if she was expecting a certain answer.

I was panicking. This was not good. I could say 'yes, a few times' and be honest with her. Or I could lie. But a part of me was starting to register what her tone meant. It meant that she had already talked to James about this. That she had asked him this question already. And he had given her an answer that she didn't like? No, more like an answer that she didn't believe.

James must have said that he never kissed me. And she doesn't believe it. James and I live in the same dorm, have all our classes together, and over seven years you would think that just once _maybe…_? She might be expecting me to say 'Yeah, it's was no big deal. It was a while ago. No worries'. And though it would be a releif to hear that I didn't care about it …it would contradict what James had said. I'm sure that he said 'no.' Otherwise…she wouldn't be asking me.

The truth is what she wants, though. But the truth would get James in trouble. She would probably wonder why he lied. Maybe it would end them. I hated the dark happiness that reigned in my chest at that millisecond thought.

She would leave him. They've been on the rocks for a while now. I could have him.

'_But James lied for a reason._' My brain reminded me. '_He doesn't want to loose her. He's lying to her because he wants to keep her.'_

So, in the end, their relationship could come down to me. What ever I say in the next few seconds.

…I could have him…

"No." I say after a second hesitation. "No, I mean, a few years back there was a dare for him to snog me." I laughed on cue here. "Not that he isn't attractive, Estella, but I walked out of the game. I wasn't his biggest fan at the time." I cringed for show.

My chest felt hallow.

She blinked at me before slowly smiling. "Really? In six years of chasing you…he never got you to kiss him?"

'_Seven years_' I corrected in my mind. "Nope. I mean, I kill you if you ever tell him this, of course, but he's very handsome…sexy…whatever, and I considered kissing him. But until recently, of course, his personality was too repulsive for me to stand."

She laughed breathlessly. "Lily…" She was grinning and shaking her head at me, "You're one of a kind." She patted my arm, "James never stood a chance."

'_WILL. YOU. STOP. BEING. SO. NICE.'_ I sighed dramatically, "Does anyone?" We laughed.

She cleared her throat, "I'm going to head back to class now. I hope your tooth comes back in straight." She winked at me and grabbed her bag. "See you!"

"Bye!" I called as she opened the mahogany door and left. "Ughhhhhh." I groaned leaning my head back into my pillow. I breathed in slow. Alone at las-

"Why'd you lie?"

"AHHH!" I yelled whipping my head around to see who had spoken. James was standing to my left. Exactly opposite of where Estella had been not a minute before.

"Wha-wha…_what are you doing here?"_ I clutched my chest, checking my heart.

"Checking on you, Evans." He replied before flopping on my cot. He made sure to lie across my legs.

"Hey!" I shook them. He let his body be abused. "James Potter. Will-you-please-not-lay-on-my-legs?" I said, punctuating each word with a kick of my legs, trying to knock him off.

He huffed and sat up, his hair and dress shirt all ruffled, now. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"What was the question again?" I mumbled, trying to sound haughty.

"Why you lied to Estella."

I froze, caught off guard. "You heard all that?"

He smirked and wet his lips, (I hated that my eyes darted down to watch) "Well, from 'eye catching' something. Estella was taking about hair I think."

I reddened. "So you heard everything we said?"

"Didn't I already say yes?" He was tracing a pattern on my leg. On the skin right above my knee-high white socks. I never noticed how high about the knee my socks go. Marlene's reach her knees. Mine go over them, and his finger was starting to raise goose bumps on the flesh of my thigh.

"Yeah," I cleared my suddenly clogged throat. "You did." I watched him intently for a moment. His eyebrows were scrunched together, his lips slightly pursed. "Er, you asked me something?"

His eyebrows rose before he looked up at me. "Yes. I asked why you lied to Estella." He went back to tracing a pattern, but on the bed sheets this time, much to my dismay.

My mind still reeling on how he was able to sneak up on us, I answered honestly, "Of course. You obviously did, too."

He sighed heavily and looked up at me, his hazel eyes shinning behind his glasses. He had a little stubble on the line of his jaw and his hair was especially rumpled this morning. I waited for him to speak, as he was chewing the inside of his lip.

"Yeah, I lied to her. Do you think I'm an idiot?" He laughed, "Don't answer that, Red."

"Only Sirius calls me Red."

If James could growl he would have. "Sorry. Didn't know it was off limits." He started to get up but I grabbed his arm.

"You have_ got_ to stop getting…I don't know, _jealous_ over Sirius! There is nothing-"

"I'm not jealous-!"

"-to get aggravated about." I looked at him sternly. "You and I haven't spoken in almost a month. Please don't leave." I looked at him sadly.

He breathed deeply for a moment. Seeming to contemplate my words. "Then answer my question, Lily."

My mind was in pleasure over the sound of my name on his lips. "I thought I did."

He was still poised to leave, my hand on his arm. "Yes, you agreed that you lied to her. But my question was 'why' not 'did'."

'_Oh.'_ "You want to know why?" I swallowed and let my arm drop. He didn't answer. Nor did he move to leave.

"Because…" I couldn't breath for the second time in half an hour. Today just had 'terrible' written all over it. "Because I just wanted to do something nice for once. Is that so wrong?"

"Is that really why?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I countered.

"Because it doesn't seem like the truth."

"Well it is."

"I don't think so."

"It _is." _

"You're lying again."

"What do you want from me?" I shouted exasperated.

His eyes widened at my outburst. Then his lips slowly started to smile. "I want the truth, Lily."

"FINE!" I cried hysterical. I was dying. I was in love. And every second I was dying. I wanted nothing more in this moment then to confess. Confess all the things I've been hiding. The jealousy, the hurt, the stalker tendencies, and my love. I wanted to tell James Potter that after 7 years of pushing him away that I've fallen in love with the stupid bastard. I love him. I _love _him. "I know that you love Estella, and I just want you to be happy! I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, James!"

His face wasn't a mask anymore. It was open and shocked. He was listening to every word I was…yelling.

"I'll do anything, _anything_ you want me to! I'll do anything to make sure you get what you want. And what you want is…_her! _" I didn't mean to sound bitter, but my voice crunched on 'her'. "That's the truth! The truth is that-," hesitation, "I-"

_SLAM! _

We both whipped around to see Madam Pomfrey shuffling out of her office door, towards us.

"James Potter!" She chastised. "What the devil are you doing here?" She walked up and turned his face left and right with her pointer finger, checking for injuries. "Not in another fight, were you boy?"

"No ma'am." He glanced at me with urgent eyes. He wanted her to leave.

I took this moment to breathe.

"Then why, may I ask, are you here aggravating Miss Evans who is busy re-growing a tooth?"

I gasped and slapped a hand to my mouth. I had been yelling and smiling away with a missing front tooth! Oh, how embarrassing.

James turned to smile at me, knowing what I was thinking. He found it amusing. "Just checking on her, Madam Pomfrey. I was there when she fell and was worried."

She raised her eyebrows and looked between us. I coughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure she's very grateful for your concern, Mr. Potter. But I'm afraid I'm still going to have to ask you to leave."

The muscles in his jaw ticked, he glanced at me quickly. "Alright, but may I say goodbye?"

"Yes." She didn't move. She crossed her arms and stared at him. When James didn't turn immediately to say goodbye, she gave an impatient nod towards me.

"Er," He was so irritated that I started to giggle. He glared at me for laughing at him, then gave me an expression that made me sure that this conversation wasn't over. "Bye, Evans." He awkwardly bowed his head before turning rigidly, hands in pockets, and walking away and out the door.

Madam Pomfrey was smiling at me playfully. "Sorry dear. Got to be careful, you know. With all these _beds_ around." She gave me a pointed look before smiling evilly and tottering back to her office.

I laid my head back on my pillow. '_Ow_.' I reached up to tap my lip. _Now_ my tooth was starting to grow back in. Great.

* * *

GAH! She almost told him!

I have a couple of questions that I'd just love for you all to leave in a review if you leave one (please do! I read each and every one!)

1) Do you think James knows what she was about to say?

and

2) What countries do you all hail from? (If American, put a state maybe?) I just love the diverse chart that I have and I'd love to know who's from where!

(Also, I went to Europe this summer! 10 days! I was in Italy and Greece! (Rome, Capri, Naples, Pompeii, Sarento, then Athens and Delphi) Let me know if any of you are from around there! I'm American. In case you didn't already know! I live in Florida, the furthest south in the US you can live. Haha!

Love,

Breezieair


End file.
